Model for Me?
by Queen Risa
Summary: Usagi has a big art project due and needs someone to model for her. What happens when Mamoru loses a bet with Motoki and ends up being Usagi's model? Only hilarity and tension can ensure. Pure fluff and partial tasteful smut at the end. First Season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N:** This multi-chapter fanfic originates from one of drabbles that I wrote. I decided to make it into its own separate story thanks to the suggestion of one of my reviewers (s/o to TropicalRemix, thanks so much for the idea!) Don't worry, you don't have to read that drabble prior to this. This story is its own separate independent story. I will update chapters constantly don't worry, I would never leave a story unfinished. But warning, it will be a relatively short story so no twenty chapter story here. Maybe five or seven, I don't know just depends where I take the storyline.

 **Important P.S. I don't know if I should make this a kid-friendly fic or M-rated because I was thinking of adding a certain chapter in where things definitely get crazy but don't worried I would make it tasteful not trashy. It's just one chapter where the M-rated stuff will be and everything else will be relatively clean. I just wanted to expand more in my writing so I wanna try out M-rated. I won't be doing it until later on in the story so give me your thoughts on if I should go M-rated and change the rating or if I should go kid-friendly and clean in this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Why didn't you wake me up, Mom?!"

"I did Usagi but each time you said you'll get up in a minute!"

"And you believed me?!"

Fifteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino ran down the stairs of her house in her socks, only to slip on one of the stairs and tumble down the rest of the way. The bubbly blonde made her way to the kitchen where her mom and brother were having breakfast, rubbing her sore behind all the way.

"Wow baka-sis, can you ever get up early for school," Shingo proclaimed, Usagi's younger brother.

"Wow Shingo, can you ever…..not be annoying?" She knew it was a lame comeback but she was tired and hungry so her witty thoughts were not as sharp. Hoping to intimidate the boy even more, she sent her best glare his way.

Unfortunately, Shingo has been desensitized to his older sister's death glares and returned it with one of his own death stares.

"Oh you two! Usagi don't you have school and weren't you screaming 'Oh my god, I'm late'?"

The time crunch raced back into Usagi's mind. She snatched her lunchbag from the marble counter and dashed to the door in a blur.

"Mom are you sure that she isn't adopted or the hospital gave you the wrong baby?" Ikuko Tsukino looked over to her ten-year-old son with a death glare that completely blew the stares of her two children out of the water. Shingo was already eating his breakfast in silence once more.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, you really need to start going to the sleep early instead of you know…. READING MANGA AND EATING!" The black feline who was now running with her charge, who she met outside of her house door, said as Usagi desperately tried to get to Juuban High school on time.

"Then what's the point of buying manga in the first place?," the moon guardian panted out while sprinting down the streets of Juuban.

Luna rolled her red eyes. "How about you don't _buy_ manga in the first place?"

"Then what's the point of breathing?"

"Usagi!" Luna was getting tired of forcing Usagi to study instead of mindlessly reading manga about some absurd creature, high school romance/drama, or a superhero. The ninth-grader was supposed to be training to be a guardian soldier of the universe and fight off dark forces that threaten harm against Earth.

Unfortunately, the supposed moon soldier was a crybaby, was clumsy, not that bright, and had an attention span of a three-month-old. ' _At least she has a kind heart and bubbly attitude,'_ Luna thought positively as she ran next to her charge.

The blonde was now charging full speed ahead, hoping to make the bell in only five minutes. The distance was still far even at Usagi's top speed. Her golden pigtails were flying behind her as her feet barely touched the ground. ' _Almost there, almost-'_

While the fifteen-year-old was cheering for herself in her mind, she didn't notice the crack in the pavement which her foot got caught on. Due to her high speed, Usagi flew a few feet away from the crack and hit pavement with a loud splat. ' _What did I ever do to you fate?'_ Usagi cleared her thoughts and quickly got back up, ignoring her aching legs, to continue her run (sprint, really) to school. As she was about to take off to pick up her original speed again, she saw a tall, handsome ebony-haired man with an open book in one hand and school bag in the other, come around the corner she was going to pass at the exact same time he was, if she hadn't fell. ' _Maybe fate_ is _on my side?'_

Usagi quickly dashed to the other side of the road to avoid the blue blazer wearing baka. 'It' hadn't even noticed her as 'it' walked slowly to 'its' high school, disappearing from Usagi's vision. ' _Stupid baka who can walk slowly to school because I'm-Mister Perfect-and-I'm never-late-unlike-you-Odango-Atama!'_ Usagi thought as she resumed her sprint to school. Her inner voice even tried to imitate her arch enemy's own low baritone voice. ' _Big Mamoru-Baka, who always slams into me on my way to school. Well not today jerkface. Usagi T. one. Mamoru C. zlinch._

Usagi's confidence pushed her enough to make it school just milliseconds before the final bell rang for everyone's first class of the high school day to begin. The pigtailed blonde panted and sucked in long breaths to regain the oxygen that her lungs have been deprived of for the last few minutes. ' _I probably broke my record...and my appendix.'_

"I..made...it," she panted out as she lazily walked to her seat in Math class, all eyes on her as she barely made it to her seat without falling over.

The blue eyed blonde flew past all her boring subjects and eagerly awaited for her favorite class. Yes, lunch was mind-blowing but Art class came a close second to Usagi's favorite classes.

It's because there were no numbers, letters, equations, rules, or thinking really involved in Art, unless you wanted it to be involved. Everything was so much fun and loose in class since Ms. Ato-san was the most fun and creative teacher in the field of art education. She was one of Usagi's most beloved teachers and her class is the only class that Usagi does not fall asleep in, eat food in, or daydream in. That is saying a lot compared to the rest of Usagi's performances in other classes.

The blonde student was especially excited today since today was the faithful class where Ms. Ato-san would be posting everyone's final assignment for the semester.

Each semester, Ato-san would assign each student of hers a specific and customized final semester project that was made and assigned just for that student. Ato-san was so dedicated to her work field that she spent hours assigning a project unique to each student that was based on their strengths and could focus on their weaknesses as well. Usagi looked up to the brunette woman and her dedication to what she loved. Well Usagi would quite literally look up at her teacher since Ms. Ato-san was almost six foot while Usagi was barely just clearing the five foot mark.

The projects each semester had some kind of theme and would always include all forms of art they had learned over the course of the class. Last year, the theme for the second semester was nature themed and Usagi had made a collage with real flowers, a painting, and 3D flowers made of paper for the final project. She had exceptionally high marks for all her projects and creations so it was no surprise when she had received a 95% for her last semester project. Her parents, proud in the fact she was applying herself somewhere, had hung up the report on the fridge, where it still hung today.

Usagi had high hopes that this semester's project will trump and replace last semester's report as she walked into the brightly colored and decorated classroom. ' _I'm gonna blow last semester out of the water and get my first 100%!'_ Ms. Ato-san was known for never giving 100%. 99% but never 100%. Usagi pounded her small fist into her hand as a smile formed on her lips thinking how unbelievable if she, Usagi Tsukino, could earn a 100% from a teacher. ' _I will triumph over this evil and that means you final semester project, hahahaha… Wait where did that phrase come from?'_

The small blonde's confused thoughts were interrupted by a tall thin brunette woman slamming a piece of paper onto a wall, causing some murmurs from her classmates. Usagi's eyes dazzled as she saw Ms. Ato-san sticking the piece of paper onto the wall where all their own little art slots were. Usagi almost bolted to the wall when she saw that all the slots were full with folders. ' _Folders. Project Assignments. 100%..._

Usagi's eyes almost glazed over as she caught sight of the folder that was in her slot. ' _So this is what Ami feels like when she gets math homework or english homework or science homework or… any homework really.'_

As -san finished up, Usagi waited with bated breath to see what the theme was. ' _Flowers? Technology? Food? Manga?...'_ The brunette teacher moved to go sit at her desk and Usagi's eyes finally feasted upon the theme for the semester as did all of her nervous classmates. While her classmates breathed a sigh of relief and joy, Usagi's shoulders and body visibly drooped. The blonde's mind tried desperately to digest the big bold words in front of her.

 _ **The Human Body**_

' _What is this? Anatomy? No it's art for god sakes!'_ Usagi was clearly disappointmented with the theme, expecting something more fun, colorful, capable and, well, easy!

"Okay class, as many of you know, today is the first day of the final project of the semester," Ms. Ato spoke clear with her strong but feminine voice. "This is basically your final exam in some way. It will show me what you all individually learned this year." ' _I've learned that I suck at dimensions and clean lines, but I could have just told you that in words.'_ Usagi eyed her folder now with disgust and nervousness instead of glee and giddiness.

"I can't wait to see what all of you create to show me," the currently beaming art teacher said. "That reminds me, I'm also including a presentation part in this year's project." Ms. Ato watched with a never wavering smile as most of her teenage students groaned in agony over having to present their art pieces to her.

Usagi was the loudest of them all. She hated presenting things. Another thing that makes art better than any other subject. ' _Well_ made _art better than any other subject.'_ she grimly thought. They have never been required to present their work before. ' _Great my first fail in art is coming soon.'_ Usagi was horrible in presenting, even though she had a very extroverted personality. The blonde didn't like explaining things and making points, it wasn't her.

"Now, now. All of you know me, I won't be hard on grading the presentation." Ms. Ato words didn't help Usagi's brain comprehend that she was presenting in yet another class, her favorite class for pete's sake! "I just want to know how you guys did each creation and what was your inspiration. Everything is explained in your assignment folders which all of you can now retrieve."

All the high-schoolers then swarmed around the slot wall, grabbing at their folders to see what their make-it-or-break-it project will include. Usagi was still in her seat waiting for her classmates to clear the wall so she could go see her doom- ' _I mean assignments, assignments'-_ that was waiting for her in her slot. She then slowly walked to the wall the other students cleared, and looked for her name. The secret superhero was now sticking her hand in the slot and grabbing her assignment folder. She felt her heart sink lower and lower in each step she took to go back to her table group.

Everything was in slow motion as Usagi opened the cover of her paper folder. What she first saw was the rules and regulation sheet that had all the rules and explanations. They were the same every semester so she looked past that and her eyes locked with her assignment sheet that read what her three art creations would mainly focus on:

 _Usagi Tsukino, you will focus mainly on the upper body. The main three parts you should focus on are: the eyes, the torso (such as the back or stomach), and the hands of a human body. You have free rein on how to interpret these three parts of the body but I should be able to see how these parts inspired each of your art pieces. You must use the techniques and styles of art that we have focused on this semester in Art class. Have fun and be creative!_

Usagi's brain gears started grinding as ideas and suggestions flew through her head. The bubbly blonde had to admit her three subjects were actually pretty creative and her creative and colorful mind could come up with a lot. But she of course couldn't go crazy since the human body had clean lines, which she hated since it meant that she had to contain her creativeness but nevertheless, she was excited once more over this project.

The glowing blonde started writing out her plans for each subject in her sketchbook. She had several ideas for each subject but narrowed it down to her favorite ones that got her excited and tingly all over.

For the eyes, she wanted to make a clay mask. The mask was one of the first techniques that they had learned in class. Her and her classmates made molds of their faces in clay and it was incredibly fun and easy for Usagi so that was definitely going to be included in her semester project. With the torso, she was thinking of just drawing a human back and stomach on a piece of paper with some charcoal to get a more serious tone in her project. And finally the hands, her golden head was thinking of doing knitting. Halfway in the semester they had learned how to knit very small square quilts that could just barely cover your hand and wrist. On the quilt so could knit a picture of two people's intertwined hands. It would add color and texture to her overall project and could also help her gain some extra points.

Her excitement period of course didn't last when she started hearing her other classmates talk about their ideas.

"My mom is going to help me, she's gonna be my foot model…'"

"My brother is gonna be my nose model…"

"My sister is my arm model she has great arms…"

Usagi grudgingly looked down at the rules and regulations sheet. In big bold font, the words ' **MUST USE ONE REAL HUMAN MODEL TO GET THE BEST DIMENSIONS AND REALISTIC FEEL FOR ALL THREE PROJECTS'** practically jumped off the page and assaulted her blue eyes. ' _The one year she actually changes this sheet.'_

Ms. Ato could tell when you cheat so using yourself or an online image would get you nowhere except points off. Plus, Usagi was a hands on sort of person and always needed a real image in front of her to get the best result in her art. Usagi had to find someone to model for her. ' _Well, I guess that's why I have friends, right?'_

If lunch told her anything, she in fact did not have friends as all of them turned her down. Naru, Ami, and Makoto all had what seemed fear in their eyes as she explained her project to them and how she would have to pour clay onto their faces. When Usagi had basically said that, they all in unison said "no". After Usagi's face dropped, they all had suggested she ask her family members.

"But that's what everyone else is doing, their family members. I want to do something different and get that 100%!" All three of them hung their heads as their blonde friend put her foot on the top of the table and pointed her finger in the air. ' _Usagiiii,'_ all three girls thought in unison.

By the end of the day, she was depressed and tired from all the thinking that she had now put in trying to figure out who could be her model for all three of her art pieces. No one came to mind as she thought of the absurd claim she would have ask that person. ' _Hey, can you model your body for me?'_ she sweetly said in her conscious. A frown appeared on her small features. ' _Oh god, that's so weird. Even I wouldn't say yes.'_ The sad blonde lowered her pace as she shuffled to the Crown Arcade to drown herself in chocolate milkshakes.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter one! Please REVIEW and tell me your opinion if I should make this a kid friendly fic or add in my 'sexy' chapter that I'm thinking of. I really want to know so don't be scared to review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N:** Here is chapter two you guys. I've decided to make it M-rated but I'll warn you guys when the M-rated chapters are just in case. Don't worry, I'll make the scenes very tasteful and not that smutty. But still hot of course lol. I've outlined the rest of the story so this story will be about 13 or 14 chapters. I've outlined, not written, I just know the plot and ending of the story. I will update this pretty regularly. I'm not one of those authors that updates only every two weeks just because I have no real social life since me and all of my friends work lol. School does start back up for me in like a week so I'm going to be writing up a storm before I actually get busy so I don't leave you guys hanging. P.S. I'm sorry if last chapter was boring, I just had to set up the background for the story and such. I think this chapter will be more amusing for you readers. Anyway, if you have made it through this spiel, congrats and enjoy the content below.

 **BTW:** Just so you know, this story is kind of AU since Motoki and Mamoru are in high school and Usagi is a freshmen in high school. Mamoru and Usagi are still their superhero forms it's just this little story is going to be all about Usako and Mamo-chan. Okay no enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"How bad?"

"Bad."

"Like Mamoru-bad or everyone-else-bad?"

Mamoru slammed his hands on the counter when his best friend uttered that statement. "What's the difference?"

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Well, Mr. Chiba-san, for one thing, everyone-else-bad is way worse than Mamoru-bad, okay? In Mamoru dialect, "bad" would translate to that they will have to think it over for *gasp* one minute before accepting you." Mamoru glared at the dirty blonde with a bored expression. "Everyone-else-bad means that they shredded your applications and crossed off your name, all while laughing hysterically, right after you left."

"Thank you for the lesson Mr. Furuhata-san, I feel so educated," Mamoru deadpanned. "Going off your _teachings,_ it's everyone-else-bad because I'm pretty sure they're going to use my applications for cat litter." The high-school senior then buried his ragged face into his hands.

Motoki just shook his head at his dark-haired best friend. "Mamoru-san, I'm sure they're going to call you and beg you to go to their school and study there. You did fine with everything else at the interview right? To be honest, who wouldn't want you at their school, you're like going to be the next Albert Einstein or something."

"Yea but at least Albert Einstein didn't spill a pitcher of water on the dean and say, when asked why you want to go to the school, that you like their colors. God, I don't know what came over me, I guess it hit me that I was actually interviewing for my dream school. Nerves came up for the first time for me at the worst time. Oh god, Motoki... I said "I like the school colors." How idiotic could I be! Then she didn't say anything so I just added "Light blue is my favorite color actually." GODS, how did I pass high school or even middle school?"

"I thought your favorite color was dark blue or black," Motoki asked with a confused face. Mamoru just flicked his hand in the air.

"Same thing, same thing. And not the issue right now. I'm not going to get into my dream school, be stuck with a job at McDonald's or some other fast food chain, end up being fired and then end up on the streets begging for money and eating at a soup kitchen for the rest of my stupid idiotic life!" The last parts of the rant were almost shouted as Mamoru slammed his handsome face into the arcade counter he was currently sitting at.

"Woww…. You really need to loosen up or get a girlfriend, or both," Motoki said with wide eyes after his friend's rant. "I knew that whole celibate "swearing off girls things" promise you did halfway through junior year was bad for you. Look at you, you're like a big blob of darkness and sadness. You need a shining ball of light in your life. Just don't run to the shining light in your dreams, that's bad." The blonde worker added a laugh at the end, hoping to get a rare laugh from his best friend.

Mamoru lifted his head slightly to look at Motoki. His sad eyes and his fallen face gave Motoki the answer that his childhood best friend would not in fact join in on the laughing, so he stopped laughing abruptly.

"You're not helping Motoki-san." His voice came out hoarse and partially annoyed.

"Oh come on Mamoru-san. Okay one, you are going to get into your dream school, two you would be a horrible fast food worker, three you're rich so you wouldn't be out on the streets." That earned him a defeated look from Mamoru, who knew he was right about the last two things. "And four you need to calm yourself, okay. When is the school going to call you?"

"Today at 4:00, probably to tell me that I'm not-"

"Shut up," Motoki stopped him with annoyance. "The University of Tokyo is going to call you, beg the school president/class valedictorian/star athlete/regular volunteer/amazing person to come and study at its school. Or at the very least ask for a second interview first, then beg. You gotta stop psyching yourself out because you are always wrong."

"I am not always wrong and I definitely am wrong about this, so I should prepare."

"What are you doing," Motoki asked as he watched Mamoru pull out his smartphone and go to Google.

"I'm looking up how much fast food workers make," he said with complete seriousness.

Motoki rolled his eyes before his face lit up. "If you're so sure that you're not wrong, how about a bet?"

Mamoru looked up from his research to roll his eyes at his friend. "You and your bets…"

Motoki had a horrible and forbidden love for bets. Mamoru was sure that when Motoki was of age that he was going to have a bad gambling problem in the future. They would bet on the most stupid things like who could make it to the resturant faster or who could finish their homework faster or who could even pee faster for god sakes. The tall handsome man got use to his blonde friend's addiction instead of forcing rehab on him. He would just accept every bet now instead of fighting with his friend over his favorite pastime. The dark-haired man had a heart, he wasn't going to break his poor friend's dreams of making bets. Mamoru regretfully nodded at Motoki to continue with the next idiotic bet they were going to do.

"If I'm right and they ask you for a second interview, you owe me a big favor, that I don't have yet but one you have to accept no matter what in the future," Motoki stated with excitement in his eyes as the thought of making a bet made him feel all warm on the inside.

"What do I get if I win?" Mamoru sitting up, now had interest in this conversation.

"I don't know, what do you want-"

"Free coffee for two months!"

Motoki just shook his head at the caffeine-crazed man in front of him . "You and your caffeine addiction…"

The dark-haired man stared intensely at the blonde until finally he broke. "Fine! Deal."

The blue-eyed eighteen-year-old had a smug smile, thinking he already won, as he dreamed about his free coffee for two whole months.

"Hey worse comes to worse, you can always become a male stripper." Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the smiling blonde who had just spoken and said nothing.

"Oh come one Mamoru-san! Don't be ashamed of your body," Motoki said while beaming and keeping his laughter in as his friend glared draggers on the other side of the counter.

"How are we still friends?" His response came as a whisper and almost a question to himself instead of Motoki.

"Because you need someone with a fun sense of humor to keep your dry sense of humor in check." Motoki, deciding to respond anyway, beamed once more at his friend who lowered his head once more.

Before his head could once more slam onto the counter, Mamoru's phone started vibrating with the name "Dream School :)" on the screen.

"Never imagined you as an emoji person," Motoki said after seeing the name and smiley face.

"Oh god, they're calling, they're early! Can I use the backroom to answer it Motoki-san," Mamoru asked, already walking to the door behind the counter.

"Sure, knock them dead kiddo! And remember, male strippers make good tips I hear!" Mamoru sent him a Mamoru-Chiba-infamous death stare and closed the door to the backroom. Motoki just laughed to himself as he knew that Mamoru was going to get the second interview with the college, no matter how much his friend denied it.

Suddenly the arcade doors opened and Motoki could literally feel the sadness creeping into the Crown Arcade. He looked over to see a sad-looking Usagi Tsukino shuffling to an open booth. Something was seriously wrong if Usagi Tsukino was sad-looking. Like world-ending serious. Motoki quickly dashed other to the golden blonde that he had know since she was a little kid.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Did your parents not find a place to hold your birthday party?" Motoki quickly remembered that the young girl's sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and she had told him how they were looking for a place for the event. Motoki had suggested the arcade but Usagi didn't want to stress him or his family with her birthday party. ' _That's Usagi, thinking of others instead of herself sometimes,'_ he had thought.

"No it's not that Motoki-san, we actually did find a place. But that's not the point, it's school related." Motoki knew that the young girl was not the brightest person in her grade or her school, but she did try.

"Usagi, don't worry I wasn't the best at school either it's okay-"

"No it's not. I'm going to fail my semester project for Art just because none of my friends want to help me!"

Motoki just looked at the upset blonde trying to figure out the situation. He knew about the semester projects that her art class does, he helped her last year with her 3D flowers. Art was her favorite and most successful class and she always got excited for the semester projects. So it was disturbing that she wasn't jumping up and down right now. What he also didn't understand was why her friends weren't helping her. They were a tight group so why wouldn't they help their bright and bubbly friend?

"I was telling them about how I want to do a clay face mask and make the mold from their face. You know pour the clay on their face and let it dry to create the mold, I don't know, that's where they got defensive…."

Motoki had stop listened when Usagi was explaining the clay mold and how it would go on your face. The blonde kept his face expressionless as his brain sent red warning signals to him. He knew why her friends had turned her down. They wanted to keep the skin on their face….. on their face. He loved Usagi like a little sister but the girl was a disaster zone, he had to admit. A nice, fun, caring, bright walking disaster zone. ' _That is what makes Usagi Usagi though. It's part of her charm.'_

"I have to find one model for all three projects this year. I need a regular photograph of the model so my teacher doesn't think that I'm using different models or not using a model at all." Suddenly, the blue-eyed blonde's features lit up, making more and bigger warning signals appear in Motoki's brain as his blood ran cold at her next words.

"Motoki-san you helped me with my project last year, right?" Motoki no longer hid his emotions as his eyes doubled in size with fear evident in them. In his mind, he imagined Usagi taking off the mold and his entire face coming off with it. He started to pray to every god entity that would be listening right then. ' _Gods today please help me, please don't let her ask-'_

"Can you be my mode-"

Motoki swears that day, Mamoru-san never looked more like an angel then at that moment when he came out of the back room and walked towards where the two blondes were. And apparently by his rare genuine and shocked smile that was graced upon his features, Motoki had won the bet of him getting the second interview with Tokyo-U. Mamoru now owed him a favor….Mamoru owed him a favor…..Mamoru owed him a favor….Mamoru owed him a favor. He was going to cash in the favor for an emergency situation, but getting his face taken off was definitely an emergency.

Usagi had seen him first and her face had went sour when she did see him. Motoki had turned to see what had stopped the girl from asking her deathly question. Mamoru's genuine smile turned smug when he spotted the Odangoed one.

"Oh Odango, this day just got even better," the tall man said.

Motoki barely caught the rest of the argument as his mind went rapid, forming a plan that would be a win win for everyone. He would keep his face, Usagi would get her model, and well Mamoru would still have his hair after this hopefully. Motoki came back to reality to hear an intense battle of name calling happening between the two well-known enemies.

"Jerk."

"Crybaby."

"Bore."

"Klutz."

"JERKFACE!"

"Old spinster."

"LITTLE JERK WHO PROBABLY HAS A SMALL PEN-"

"You know what Usagi-chan, why don't you come back tomorrow and I can help with your project," Motoki interrupted her no doubt profanity filled phrase that was very un-Usagi like.

"Sure Motoki-san, thank you so much," she beamed at the blonde while being embarrassed about what she was just going to say. She threw a hatred-filled look at Mamoru before grabbing her bag and turning to leave. Mamoru just couldn't let her leave without having the last word.

"No it's okay Odango, finish your statement because I'm very certain that it is untrue." Usagi turned and gave the very smug man a look that would have made the devil himself shake from fear. The small high-school student turned back around and left the arcade muttering about how he probably measures "it" when he wakes up every morning.

Mamoru looked over to his friend to see that the dirty blonde had his scheming face on and the dark-haired man immediately got tense.

"By the way Motoki-san you won the bet so I owe you a favor."

"Oh I know Mamoru-san, I know Mamoru-san." The arcade worker was starting to take on a satanic look over his features and Mamoru immediately started backing away.

"Well…. I'll see you later Motoki-san don't work too much okay?"

And like that the high-school senior flew out the door, leaving the evil blonde to brew in his thoughts of how he was going to save his skin (literally) and possibly even get his two friends to warm up to each other. The arcade worker had tried many times to desperately get the two sworn enemies to become friends. Or more than friends, he didn't care one way or another (even though he did strongly like them as a couple). He just wanted to stop offering ear plugs to customers when the two would brawl. This could finally change everything and get him peace.

He had to plan everything perfectly if this was to go right. And hopefully not end in calling 911. Mamoru was going to help Usagi even if it killed him. ' _Which it probably will but let's focus on the positives like how at least Mamoru-san's promise to stay single will be a lot easier to maintain since he won't have a face. Another problem on another day….'_

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys liked it! Let me know in the reviews so REVIEW REVIEW! This chapter was mainly in Motoki perspective but the next ones will be mainly in Usagi and Mamoru perspective. On to the next chapter and Mamoru's face possibly getting peeled off. We shall see! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N:** First off, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, etc. this story I read every review and they all warm my heart. I'm glad you all like the story. Because of the good response I have gotten, I'm giving you guys two chapters today. This one and the other which I will post later today or tomorrow depending on your timezone. Basically I'm posting it relatively soon and in a few hours. I made this chapter more longer and hopefully you all love this chapter and it meets expectations. I wanted to throw in a funny chapter on how our favorite trio are getting to the arcade. I'm sorry if you don't like it or something, tell me the reviews and I'll improve in the next chapter. I guess you can say this is kind of filler even though there are key points in here so I don't know. Thank you to everyone and Review, Fave, Etc. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

' _Got to make it to the Arcade. Got to make it to the Arcade.'_

Heavy quick footfalls pounded on the sidewalk pavement. A dirty blonde, green eyed man in a blue school uniform weaved in and out through the people walking on the sidewalk. At times he would shove people by "accident" when he rushed past them. The young blonde was in a huge rush to make it to his place of employment, especially today.

Today was the day that Mamoru was going to willingly "help" Usagi with her mask. Well that was what Motoki was going to tell the first responders if the whole clay mask mold situation would go wrong.

Motoki panted and breathed heavily as he neared his family's arcade. He had to get there before Usagi so he could set up his plan. Usually he gets out of school an hour earlier than his other classmates because of early release for his job at the arcade.

Unfortunately, his best friend, being nervous for his second interview with Tokyo-U, had asked him to go over the interview questions with him so that this time he wouldn't soak the dean or say "I like the school colors" again. Motoki, being a very supportive friend (and also didn't want Mamoru to be suspicious), said yes and helped the poor nerve racked guy out.

So he and Mamoru had sat in the library during Mamoru's study hall and went over all the possible questions that the dean might ask him. While Mamoru was concentrated on answering the questions that were asked, Motoki was across from him practically sweating bullets as his eyes would always lock onto the clock in the library every ten seconds. When Mamoru had suddenly said his answer during a silence between them, Motoki had nearly fell out of his chair from the sudden outburst and the tension that was building within him. The blonde was practically dripping with sweat and had fear in his eyes every time he would catch a sight of the clock.

When the bell had rang signaling the end of the high school day, Mamoru turned from his bag to see Motoki already gone and his chair flipped over. The said blonde literally exploded from the front doors of Azabu High School and flew to the sidewalk to take off in a dead sprint to his arcade.

That is where we are now as Motoki cut and dodged pedestrians on the sidewalk that were walking beside him. He needed to get to the arcade before both Usagi and Mamoru to set up the back room and what it was going to go through today. He would set up everything and wait for Usagi to come at 3:20. He had a bad feeling that the bubbly blonde had tried not to get detention today, was probably successful, and would arrive earlier to the arcade then usual. Once Usagi was there, Motoki would lead her to the backroom and keep her there. And once the victim- ' _I mean Mamoru-san'_ \- comes, the plan he formulated and worked on all last night will come full circle. It was all about timing and making sure they didn't see each other before the time was right.

' _Got. To. Make. It. To. The. Arcade.'_

Motoki knew that his dark-haired best friend was always disgustingly punctual, and as well a track star at their school, so he had to make sure that Mamoru was late for once in his life. ' _Sure I'm not proud of what I did but Mamoru will thank me later if he, you know, makes it through this day in one piece.'_

Motoki had planted certain, let's say obstacles or distractions, in Mamoru's way to the arcade. For Mamoru's own good, of course…...

* * *

' _Weird how Mr. Sakou wanted to discuss my "feelings" today?'_

The dark-haired senior had just gotten away from his very personal school counselor who kept saying that Mamoru "should be himself." ' _Whatever that meant.'_

The eighteen-year-old was now heading to his locker to grab his forgotten physics homework. Mamoru had noticed that these kinds of, let's say obstacles or distractions, have been happening a lot today. First it was his too-personal-counselor and then his homework, which he swore he had put in his backpack before leaving physics class with Motoki.

After traveling through the nearly empty spacious school, Mamoru came upon his locker. Well, what was left of his dark blue locker. The waist-high metal locker was now completely covered in hot pink wrapping with numerous red, white, and pink bows accenting it. Small stuffed animals were also attracted to the locker as well as stickers that said "Love", "I love you", "Mamoru-san marry me", "Hot", "Love me", and "Can I have your children."

A petrified Mamoru looked at the locker with wide and horror-filled eyes. He brought up his hand to touch the eye-assaulting locker that he called his own. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he started to have a pleading wish that it was the counselor or a youma. Anything but the real answer that was screaming in his mind.

" _Mamoru-sannnnnn_." His blood turned to ice as his heart started pounding painfully against his chest.

Mamoru Chiba knew that voice. Mamoru Chiba desperately avoided that voice all the time. He slowly turned as the picture of evil came into his view.

No more than a foot away from him was Kyoko Oyshi, one of the most popular and beautiful girls in his grade and the founder of "I Love Mamoru Chiba Fanclub", smiling seductively right at him. His fanclub, though he thinks acult is a more suiting name for their organization, always follows him around and forces all kinds of gifts on him, each girl hoping that the gorgeous senior would make her his future wife.

"So Mamoru-san, how do you like my little redecoration of your locker, pretty neat, huh." Mamoru was able to hear the words as the blood stopped pounding in his ears. He just looked at the charming smiling green-eyed girl, who was probably imagining what he looked like in the nude.

Feeling violated, the dark-haired man shifted uncomfortably and positioned his school bag in front of him, acting as a shield from Kyoko's prying eyes which were roaming his body.

"Oh the locker, yea it's a r-real _neat_. I just don't know if p-pink is m-my c-color." The six foot four man was now shaking and had stuttered on his words. He almost went into near cardiac arrest when the girl suddenly bursted out laughing at his statement.

"Oh Mamoru-san, just hang out with me and you'll really grow to love pink, trust me." Mamoru felt the twitching in his face begin when at the end of her comment she winked seductively at him. She was beautiful, Mamoru had no doubt about that with her mesmerizing green eyes, delicate but sharp features, and long auburn hair. But Mamoru looked for something more in girls. You know, like ummm...sanity.

The girl in front of him, who was inching closer and closer, was the leader of this acul- fan club. And she deserved the right. The ravishing long-haired brunette had high connections and thus so far has been able to obtain Mamoru's phone number twice (both times he had to change later), a picture of him when he was in the locker room showers, a lock of black hair from somewhere on his body, a piece of gum he spat out once, the combination to both his locker and gym locker, and Mamoru was sure that if you saw her bedroom and locker, there would be a shrine filled with pictures of him that she herself probably took. Kyoko was basically Mamoru Chiba's stalker.

"Listen Oyshi-san, I got to get going I have something to-"

"Are you going to your Tokyo-U interview?" His mouth hung up open and his eyes doubled in size at her words. Kyoko just smiled victoriously, having made Mamoru Chiba speechless was a hard task sometimes. "May I say that it is very impressive that you were able to get a second interview with such a selective university."

"How do you know about that?," Mamoru whispered in a hoarse and shocked voice.

"Mamoru-san, I have to keep up with my future husband's life, what kind of future wife would I be then?" She heartily laughed and Mamoru joined her with very terrified chuckles and a scared smile plastered on his face, hoping that she didn't hear him choke and gag when the words "husband" and "wife" had been said. The girl was scaring Mamoru more and more as the conversation continued.

"Wellll… it's not the i-interview, I just got to get going, you know busy bu-"

"Are you going to the Crown Arcade by chance?" Once again, Mamoru's frozen look appeared on his facial features. ' _My god, she's getting worse.'_

"Their black coffee is your favorite right and your best friend Motoki Furuhata's family owns the arcade and he works there and is in your Physics, P.E., History, and Art class, correct." By the look on his handsome face, she figured she was indeed correct.

"Wow, you-you are good Oyshi-san-"

"Oh Mamoru-san please just call me Kyoto-san or Kyoto-chan or girlfriend, whatever comes naturally."

Hearing blood pumping in his ears again after the last name, he put on a brave smile. Not wanting to upset the girl and sign his death warrant, Mamoru decided to comply even if he would cringe on her name. " _Kyoto-san_ , you're a great girl it's just I kind of want a break from relationships-"

"I can wait."

"- until I'm forty." He hoped adding the extra twenty years or so would finally deter the girl from his path.

"I can wait Mamoru-san. I can wait until we're both ninety if I have to."

' _Shocking.'_ his mind deadpanned. Mamoru could tell by her gleaming eyes that she was telling the truth and had utter adoration and love for him. She just didn't attract Mamoru. She had plenty of guys who would kill for her to notice them. Kyoto was wanted and sought after by more than half of the school but who she wanted was him. The one guy who she could see spending her life with. Mamoru knew that he couldn't see himself with her so why accept and date someone he didn't care for. He knew that he could never change her mind and that scared him plenty. ' _There's only one thing left to do.'_

"Kyoto-san…..I just want to say that I respect you but I just don't-"

And like that, Kyoto was staring at air. She turned her head to see Mamoru already half way the down the hall, his long legs carrying him all the way out the side doors to the Azabu student parking lot.

"Mamoru-san!" Kyoto soon darted in his direction, not dare letting her true love slip through her red-painted fingertips.

* * *

It was a particularly nice day when Usagi Tsukino was just strolling leisurely to the Arcade from her school. The blonde had succeeded in not getting detention on that day and was giddy with the fact that Motoki was going to help her and be her model. She had bagged all her supplies that her and her mom had bought the night before and carried it to school so right after the bell, she could directly go to the arcade to quickly start her art project. Now she was just skipping along the sidewalk with her bags, passing numerous signs that said something about a huge bicycle race happening a few streets over.

Usagi couldn't wait to make the mask and especially from Motoki's handsome and charming face. Her project would surely get a 100% with his gorgeous features. She picked up her pace when excitement started filling her small body. Her school was only around seven to eight blocks away from the arcade and she was making great time, already to the halfway point.

As birds chirped around the bubbly and bright blonde, Usagi started to think about her birthday bash that was coming up fairly quickly. She was turning sixteen and couldn't wait to finally be a mature teenager, even though Rei sees the idea as laughable.

The invitations were already done, beautifully if she might add, and were ready to be sent out to their owners. Usagi was giving her own friends hand delivered invites such as Naru, Umino, the other guardians, and Motoki.

For a split second while making the list, the fifteen-year-old had considered putting the baka's name on it since he, unfortunately, was a person she saw a lot and _could_ be considered somewhat of a friend. What motivated her not to was the image of Mamoru laughing at her and her silly sixteen party saying something along the lines of being too sophisticated and old to attend a silly little kid's birthday. ' _He would have said no'_ she had convinced herself. ' _Waste of a pretty invite card, he's not worth it.'_ Even though she felt satisfied not putting the meanie's name on the list, a small part of her felt crushed that the baka wouldn't be coming. She ignored the fact that the feeling was coming from her heart.

Usagi was now only three blocks away from the arcade. She was almost there. She was almost to Motoki.

Usagi was about to break into a sprint for the rest of the way until something caught her shiny blue eyes.

' _All you can eat ice cream for only $3.'_

* * *

"I'm sorry...sorry...sorry….sorry… PLEASE MOVE!"

The blonde earned numerous wide-eyed stares as he pushed his way through the somehow crowded sidewalk. Motoki had been stuck in multiple rushes the past few minutes and the normally polite and charming man was now pushing people aside to make it to his employment after noticing the time.

If the blonde's calculations were accurate, Mamoru would be coming upon his fourth obstacle of the day. Motoki knew that any second now, his best friend was probably going to break out into a dead sprint to the arcade. If his numerous medals and awards from their school's track team told him anything it was Mamoru would be there before him and with time to spare.

With the knowledge that Mamoru takes the same route as him to the arcade, Motoki searched the area around him for a quick distraction. On that day, a huge bicycle race was happening, causing a few streets to close. One of the streets that were closed was connected to a street that led to the arcade. Motoki came upon the street to see cones and signs leading the cyclists when they got to the destination. The corners of his mouth rocketed upwards as a another brilliant idea by Motoki A. Furuhata formed in his mind. Motoki made quick work when he realized that the intersection was nearly empty by now.

' _Man, why can't I be this motivated for school?'_ he asked himself as he started to map out the best plan.

The arcade worker knew that he could get in trouble but right now all he could think about was his face peeling off. With his now strong motivation, he rearranged the cones and turned the sign with an arrow on it in the opposite way. So when the cyclists would come upon it, they would block off the street that you had to cross to get to the arcade, which thus would cause Mamoru to go the long way around.

Motoki, satisfied with his plan, took off toward the arcade which was now only two blocks away.

* * *

"Mamoru-sannn, where are you?" Mamoru's heart jumped up to his throat as he hid behind a black jeep. Kyoko had followed behind him (in a dead sprint at that) to the school parking lot where his car was. The dark-haired man was now hiding behind numerous cars as he inched closer and closer to his parking spot, not wanting to be seen by the crazed brunette that was prowling the parking lot looking for him. The Azabu High School parking lot, now that he realized, was humongous. ' _You really notice when you have to hide behind car after car.'_

"Mamoru-sannnnn!" ' _Oh my god, she sounds closer.'_ Mamoru changed positions to a grey Honda accord. His car was just in sight diagonally away from him on the other side. A dead sprint to it would be risky since he didn't where she was.

Yes, Mamoru knew that he might be a little paranoid over this but the girl knew things about him that no one knew. Well expect Motoki. She knew his favorite spots, his classes, about his Tokyo-U interview. She had gotten even more personal and that scared him on how deep she had went into his private life. The girl had pictures of him taking a shower at school, a chibi-sized doll of him, and a piece of his hair that came from one of his body parts. Which one? He didn't like to think about. She was a nice girl when he had first met her back in middle school but now, he doesn't even know if it was the same girl.

Mamoru saw a flash of auburn out of the corner of his eye and his pulse soon picked up again. ' _Dead sprint it is.'_

He readied his keys and took off towards his car. As he sprinted, the full view of his black Audi R8 came into view.

The sleek curves. The dark exterior. The wheel claw lock on his front wheel.

Mamoru almost went to a seizure when he came upon the big yellow bulky lock wrapped around his custom tire.

"Kassandra, my god baby what did they do to you." He reached out to pet the hood of his precious car.

His car was the closest thing he would have to a child. Sure he had three cars (and yes, all had names) and a motorcycle, but the Kassandra was his favorite. As he felt tears pooling behind his eyes, he saw a yellow note tucked into the tire. With shaky fingers, Mamoru slipped it out and opened it.

' _Hey Mamoru-san, you've gotten a little chunky lately so I figured a nice walk to the arcade would do you and your flabby abs better. Happy walking! - Motoki F._

He felt anger and fire seize him as he crumpled the letter in his hand. Murderous thoughts flowed through his mind as he thought the best way to skin a blonde Motoki. Remembering the situation, he left his car (' _I'll be back baby, daddy's just got to run for his life'_ ) and sprinted straight out of the parking lot toward the Arcade.

Kyoko saw a blur of blue and tan run out of the parking lot and knew where that perfect firm behind was going. She pulled out a piece of typed paper and began reading.

Oh, she knew where that lithe Adonis was going.

* * *

Motoki almost ran into the Arcade door when he finally arrived. He was extremely happy that he saw no golden buns or mops of black-hair anywhere in the arcade. He looked at the clock above the counter and saw it was 3:30. The dirty blonde had mere minutes before Usagi would probably burst through the doors with her torture supplies.

The high-school senior quickly swapped his sweaty uniform for his work clothes and dashed to the backroom to prepare for the last stage of his plan. Now all he had to do was wait for the two lovebirds to make it to the arcade. Well he hoped Mamoru was still alive at this point. ' _Positive thoughts, Positive thoughts…'_

* * *

As the Ice Cream shop only a street over from the arcade hung up a sign on the window saying they were out of ice cream, a very happy and ice cream covered blond girl came out of the shop with a dazed grin on her smeared face. The small girl looked at her watch and went wide-eyed when she looked at the time. It was nearly 3:45. She had to get to the arcade and do her mask with Motoki. ' _Darn all you can eat ice cream.'_ With that thought, she made tracks and zoomed to the Crown Arcade only a block away.

* * *

' _Ahh, Pride and Prejudice, it's been awhile since I read that one.'_

The high-school senior was gazing at the numerous thick-paged books that were on the shelf. Mamoru had ducked into his favorite library when he had come upon a bicycle race that blocked off his path to the arcade. Swarms of cyclists were passing and Mamoru decided that dying in a biking accident was not the way to go so he had bolted into the Juuban library, using it as a hiding place until his "fan" passed by and gave up on her hunt. The ebony-haired man prayed that ducking into the library did give Kyoko the slip. He was going to have heart problems for life.

Wanting to educate himself while hiding, Mamoru was now searching through his favorite book section, flipping between new books that have been recently published. Reading helped to calm the eighteen-year-old, weird as it sounds.

He saw a book that he was eye-level with and grabbed it from the shelf. Once he removed the book, the sight of pink glossed lips came into his view on the other side of the book shelf. He knew those lips, those lips left red lipstick marks on letters that were always slipped into his locker.

"Wow, Mamoru-san. I always knew you were intelligent but I never knew that you read Jane Austen books. Maybe we could discuss her views over dinner at the "Naoko", you know your favorite restaurant. Or maybe we should go to your apartment on twenty first street." Mamoru's eyes dilated as his blood pumped faster than ever before at her last words.

A girly scream soon rang out throughout the silent library.

* * *

"Usagi-chan you made it," Motoki said as the slightly panting and red faced girl came up to the counter.

"Yup I did. I brought everything with me so we can get started right away." His mind flashed the image of his skin peeling off his face and he almost cringed.

"Great, just go in the backroom and get set up. Just wait there until I come, okay?" The dirty blonde received an enthusiastic nod and watched as the long-haired golden blonde skip behind the counter and into the backroom. ' _Perfect, now just the victim- I mean Mamoru-san.'_

It was almost four and Motoki saw a familiar stunning brunette standing guard outside, as if waiting for someone to come to the arcade. ' _Mamoru-san's close if she's here.'_ After a few more minutes the pissed off girl left her post and went across the street. Motoki knew that in a matter of seconds Mamoru would come out of his hiding spot and burst through the door seeing that his stalker evacuated the premises.

Just when the fuming female was out of eyesight, the arcade worker started counting in his head.

' _One..two….three.'_

"MOTOKI-SAN, THANK GOD." Mamoru had busted in so fast that he almost came face to face with the sliding doors of the establishment.

' _Thus, my last and most crucial stage now begins.'_ Motoki's mouth turned upwards into a devious smile as his friend dashed to the counter.

"You will not believe the day, I have had."

* * *

 ** **Hoped you like it and stay tuned for the next chapter very shortly. REVIEW REVIEW my friends! ON TO PART TWO and FINALLY MAMORU'S REACTION!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N:** God, I hate this chapter! I feel like I did bad with this one. It was just hard to write and I don't know why. This chapter is definitely not my best work. I know. I hope you guys like it, that's all that matters. I'm sorry if it sucks and sorry it's late. If you like it, please tell me in the reviews, it would help me with my motivation for next chapter. Happy reading! ENJOY!

BTW: if you have read my drabble that inspired this story, then there will be some familiar lines in this. So… I'm basically plagiarizing myself, sorry me!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"You will not believe the day I have had."

' _Considering I'm the one that caused everything, try me.'_

"You don't say," Motoki deadpanned, then the blonde remembered he had to be confused. "Man, you look like it. What happened?" Motoki was striving to make his confusion sound real even though he knew every single thing that had probably happened to Mamoru the past hour.

"It's like fate has it out to get me I swear," the dark-haired man said with a far-way look in his eyes. "Like one thing after another was thrown at me like it was on purpose, like it was planned."

"Oh, yea that's crazy. I wonder how that happened." Motoki turned away not wanting to lie to his best friend directly in the eye, mostly because Mamoru would tell he was lying if he looked at him. "So just start from the first weird incident, I guess."

"The first one was Mr. Sakuo, the school counselor. After I left the library to leave, he stopped me and started saying bizarre things like how I should embrace myself or love myself for who I am and I should just be myself. I don't know, he said he had suspicions ever since he met me."

Motoki choked down a bubble of laughter that was threatening to come out when Mamoru said that. To cover it, he coughed a little and drank some water from his water bottle for good measure. "Wow, so what was next."

"I got away from Mr. Sakuo and I went to my locker since for some reason I forgot my physics homework even though I clearly remember putting it into my bag before I met up with you for P.E. I decided to go to my locker and I found it completely decorated with ribbons and stuffed animals. Guess who it was?"

"Crazy Kyoko Oyshi," they said in unison.

"That was one of the worst things that happened. She knew all of these things about me like my favorite places and my interview with the university, things that no one knows. Well expect you obviously. Anyway, I ran out into the parking lot to make a clean getaway and…..imagine my surprise when I see a big yellow wheel lock on my baby. And what the hell is this about!" Mamoru pulled the yellow piece of paper, that he had crumpled, from his blue blazer pocket.

Motoki glanced down at the note on the counter. He had to find some reasonable excuse to even dare to tire lock Mamoru's favorite car. The dirty blonde figured that saying Mamoru was losing his toned body and getting lazy was a good one.

"I mean come on man. You really let yourself go after your whole "swearing off girls" promise. Can you even lift 100?" Motoki saw images of him dying horrible in Mamoru's darkening blue eyes. Maybe he should have come up with a better excuse….

"I mean you really should cut down on the fries. I think they're going to your thighs, hon," he continued. Mamoru's eyes darkened even more at Motoki's whispered patronizing tone. He loved his best friend as a brother but the amount of times the dark-haired man imagined wringing the blonde's neck was one too many for a healthy friendship.

"I can not believe you wheel locked Kassandra, of all people..," Mamoru muttered.

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Not again with the car-naming phase….."

"It is not a phase-"

"-it is who I am Motoki-san," both teenage boys said in unison, Motoki saying it in annoyed tone and Mamoru in a serious tone.

"I know Mamoru-san you've told me…...numerous times." Again the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have no empathy? I was just chased by my crazed stalker through the streets of Juuban and you chose to scorn my life choices."

"Mamoru-san lighten up, I bet you lost a lot of calories and fat while you were running from crazy Kyoko. Probably helped those flabby abs of yours, am I right." All that gave Motoki was more images of him dying or being skinned alive as Mamoru narrowed his eyes once more at his friend. Motoki's face snapped back to being serious.

"I know I know," Motoki interrupted before Mamoru could say anything. " _You're not helping Motoki-san_." Motoki dropped his cheery tone to lower his voice a few octaves to match Mamoru's and imitate him. "Go on with your story."

"After I discovered Kassandra incapacitated, I decided to make a break for it and to run here. For some reason one of the streets was blocked off for a bicycling event so I had to duck into the library to slip her. She still managed to find and surprise me." It was then Mamoru lunged at Motoki and grabbed ahold of his apron and shirt with his hands and brought him close.

"Motoki-san… she knew my street. My street! Is nothing sacred anymore." The blonde saw his friend's eyes wide with terror as he saw Mamoru's hands were shaking as they were latched onto his shirt.

"Mamoru-san it's okay you're fine. I have a strong feeling she doesn't know your full address, otherwise she would have said the full one." ' _I wouldn't give her that much,'_ he thought. He unlatched Mamoru's hands from his shirt and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"After I bolted out of the library, I sprinted here but she was here already patrolling the front door, so I hid until she left. I've never had so much stress in my life." The exhausted man let out a long sigh of tiredness.

"Oh you're still young Mamoru-san, there's going to be plenty of more stress in your life." Again, the blue fire in the black-haired man's eyes returned with vengeance as they burned holes into the Arcade worker. Not having the desire to die in his apron, Motoki quickly changed subjects.

"So, when's the interview today?" This seemed to relieve the tension as Mamoru's body dropped from its predator's position.

"It's at seven today, hopefully I'll make it there in one piece." Suddenly, Motoki's mind was jolted back to the fact that Usagi was in the backroom readying herself to scar another human being with her harmless clay.

"Hey that reminds me, remember that bet we made yesterday about the interview and I won the favor." Mamoru nodded at this remembering the bet he made with his bet-addicted friend. "Well, I'm cashing in that favor like right now."

"I thought you only cashed in on those favors for emergencies?"

' _Being disfigured is an emergency!'_ "Well I turned over a new leaf, new person. Listen it is a big favor considering it's you. I was supposed to help Usagi-chan with a project for school. I'm asking, no telling since you have to do it, to help her instead since you have better-"

"No, I will not."

"Mamoru-san, you have-"

"No."

"Mamoru-san-"

"No."

"Please just let m-"

"No."

"YOU HAVE TO, IT'S THE RULES OF THE BET!" Mamoru barely flinched at his friend's outburst being used to them after a while. The entire arcade at silenced as they watched the fuming arcade worker staring deadly at the calm ebony-haired teen.

"No."

Motoki deflated in his intimidating stance and shrugged. "I thought I wouldn't go this far but I'm afraid you've forced my hand in this Mamoru-san. Remember you did this to yourself."

"Motoki-san there's no way I'm helping that ditzy bratty teenage girl. The Odango could fail the project for all I care. Hell, it would give me more ammo for my teasing. Why would I help her if that action would only hurt me?" Then a horrible thought swam into his mind.

"What if she creates brain cells by me helping her? She could get *shudder* smarter. It would be like losing a piece of my soul if she would gain a brain."

' _Wow, you with a soul, that must be a sight.'_ Motoki smartly decided to keep that thought to himself.

"But yea, no way I'm helping Odango, what has she done for me? I'm sorry Motoki, but nothing can get me to help that bratty, selfish, clumsy-"

"I'll tell your entire little occult your address and new phone number," the blonde upperclassman said in a calm voice before drinking from his water bottle. The black-haired senior just watched with a shocked look on his handsome face.

"So, what's the subject again?" Motoki smiled knowing his back-plan had worked.

"She's working on her semester art-project.," Motoki said with a cheery smile. Suddenly Mamoru's face contorted into confusion.

"Art, how am I supposed to help Odango with that? And if it's art, why aren't you helping her, you have the better grade in art."

It was Motoki's turn to freeze. He had not thought about this question. Why wasn't he helping her? ' _Think. Think. Think'_

"You're more creative than me and plus the theme of the project is school related so you can teach Usagi better." In his mind, that sounded semi-plausible even if it was a lie. Mamoru didn't buy it, but with the threat of having every girl from his school show up at his apartment complex, he decided not to pry.

"Okay, let's just say I believe that and move on because I rather get this over with. Odango's in the backroom right?" Getting a nod in return, he lifted himself from his seat at the counter and walked around to the room down the small hallway behind the counter.

Motoki was playing the funeral march in his head as he saw his friend go toward the room he was going to probably die or be traumatized in. Motoki almost felt bad, but not that bad.

He knew that Usagi wasn't going to kill him, probably. And Mamoru would still have his hair and body to compensate for the loss of his face afterwards.

Sure Motoki had done lots of stuff today that he wasn't proud of, but it was all for the sake of Usagi and Mamoru getting along. Had he talked to their school counselor and convinced the man that Mamoru was struggling with his sexuality? Maybe. Had he swiped his best friend's physics homework from his school bag during P.E. and then plant it in his locker? Possibly. Had he typed out a sheet explaining and listing all of Mamoru's interests and favorite things as well as his interview with Tokyo-U and his street and then give it to his crazed stalker? Very likely. Had he borrowed a tire lock from his uncle to use on Mamoru's car so couldn't escape easily? Certainly. Was it all for the greater good for both of his friends? Hell yea. Was it also partially because he didn't want his face to be destroyed? Also a high possibility. All things considered, he created all these obstacles just to make sure that his friends have a shot of being friends and ending this ridiculous feud that's already taken up more than a year of their lives. He felt bad for the things he did to Mamoru and he did question if he should do this. But as he watched Mamoru enter the backroom, not a bone in his body regretted sprinting to the door and slamming it closed on the pair.

* * *

"Motoki-san?" Mamoru heard the faint click of the key locking the door. He was once again tense. He grabbed the doorknob finding it, of course, locked.

"Motoki-san?! Why is the door closed?" Mamoru's pulse accelerated every second that he didn't get a response.

"Mamoru-baka, why are you in here?!" His pulse then slowed when the he heard the voice. The eighteen-year-old had also cringed at the shrill voice heard behind him. He turned to see his arch nemesis standing behind a nearly full table of un-identifying items.

"Odango. I'm here to help you with your art project instead."

Confusion was then showed on her small face. "I thought Motoki-san was going to be my model, not you baka."

"Yes, yes, tragic. Wait, what do you mean model?" He was quickly getting annoyed with her, probably breaking a record on how fast it was.

"And you call me stupid, baka. That's what my project is. I have to use a model to construct three specific parts of the human body. I have to focus on the eyes, torso, and the hands. I thought Motoki was going to be my model and I was sure I was going to get a 100% with a handsome model like him." Mamoru scoffed at that comment.

"And what am I, chopped liver?," he muttered.

"You give chopped liver a bad name Baka." The small uniformed blonde stuck out her tongue at the upperclassman just for the heck of it.

"Whatever Odango. I'm helping you out whether you like it or not okay. I owe Motoki a favor and I keep my promises. Plus the door is locked so neither of us is getting out anytime soon. Not until we do your silly little project." The enemies huffed out an annoyed sigh at each other, both frustrated at their situation.

"It's not a silly little project. It decides my grade in the class you jerkface and you better not mess it up with all your ugly, jerkface."

"Oh please, with my looks you'll get a 100% no problem. You're the one you should worry about and how you draw my handsome features the right way with your small clumsy hands Odango." His Odango was now seeing red as her eyes tried to kill the smug man across the room from her.

"Self-absorbed prick."

"Look at you opening up your vocabulary, and I thought there was only dumplings and air in that small head of yours." His smug face made it worse and the name-calling began.

"Jerk."

"Crybaby."

"MEANIE!"

"Klutz." By this time the pair were now inches apart, having moved forward to each other, invading each other's personal space.

"NERD!"

"Idiot."

"TWO-FACE!"

"Soon-to-be old maid."

"I AM BARELY SIXTEEN YOU JERK-WHO-PROBABLY-MEASURES-HIS-"

Suddenly, a piece of paper slipped through the bottom of the door. Both caught the movement out of the corner of their eye and stopped their battle. Both stilled and stared at the paper, until Mamoru was the one to move to pick it up. He opened the half-folded paper to show very familiar writing to him.

Reading out loud, even though Usagi had moved closer to him to see what was written, it said:

' _Dear Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san,_

 _Both of you are confused, I understand. Usagi-chan, I feel like Mamoru-san would be a better fit for your art project so I asked him to do it. Please let him be your model, for me Usagi-chan. And Mamoru-san, you will be Usagi's model if she lets you. This experience could be heartwarming and changing for your relationship. Maybe you guys could become friends after it's over. As your mutual friend, I strongly encourage you both to warm up to each other. Mamoru-san, you're going to college soon. Which means Usagi, that you are losing your sparring partner and enemy. Same to you too Mamoru-san. Why not leave off on a good note. Please, I beg you too. There is food and water in the fridge if you guys need it. I will not open the door until you guys sit down and do the project. One rule, no loud fighting guys! Have fun!_

 _With lots of love,_

 _Motoki'_

Both just stared at the letter taking in their friend's pleading words and how badly he wanted them to be civil one time.

After a while, both realized how true his words were. They wouldn't see each other as much anymore with Mamoru going to college. By the end of this year, they'll be fighting for the last time. In the end, they came to the conclusion they despised.

"I guess…," Mamoru started.

"We could….," Usagi continued.

"Try to be…..," Mamoru hesitantly said.

"Friends," they both finished in unison.

Mamoru was the first to speak after a long silence happened. "So what do I have to do Odango just sit here and you draw my dashing blue eyes," he joked.

"No, baka. I'm much more creative than that. I'm doing something much more different to focus on your dead dull eyes." She mentally patted herself on her back for that comment as she walked back to the table full of her supplies.

"And what would that creative and different thing be, Odango?" He was hoping the mocking tone in his voice would push her over the edge again, he craved for that blue spitfire that would ignite in her eyes and loved the fact only he could create that.

Usagi just ignored the tone, repeating to herself that it was for Motoki. "Since, you're the model, I guess you should know. I'm going to create a clay face mask from making a mold from your face." Mamoru's fast pulse returned and once more shot through the roof when he heard "clay" and "face" in the same sentence.

With his eyes a little wider, he asked the question he knew he was going to regret. "Wh-How are you going to make the mold, y-you know on my face." His voice was a little hoarse and quiet which made Usagi raise a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Well I first put this one mixture on your face it's like premier for what's going to happen next." It was then that the upperclassman saw that she had white gloves on was mixing a white mixture in a bowl. The white concoction looked innocent enough but he realized that the mix would be coming into contact with his face. The next batter is what almost made Mamoru wish that he was still being chased by Kyoko.

"After I place the premier, I am going to apply this material on her face which will be the mask itself, the premier is to protect your face. But this one is the one that actually molds and forms to your face." Usagi held up the bowl to give Mamoru a better look at the grey blend. Mamoru stared with terrified eyes and a twitching face at the grey material which had a scary resemblance to concrete. And it was going onto his face.

Everything clicked. Motoki didn't want them to be friends, he was saving his skin, literally in this case. It might have been an afterthought that him and Usagi could become friends because of it, but Mamoru knew Motoki's first motivation was that he liked the skin on his face and would like it to stay on his face. His best friend had thrown him to the wolves. Motoki had left him to be disfigured while he was safely behind the thick door not getting skinned alive by the odangoed fifteen year old. Mamoru's eyes were locked onto the mixture that would be in direct contact with his smooth vulnerable skin. His nice skin that could be ripped away from him, literally. Every inch of him became tense and sensitive.

The high school senior was not being skinned alive today, especially not in the arcade's backroom. Mamoru brought up his school bag as a shield from the girl whose gloved hands were covered in the deadly blend that could disfigure him for life. The eighteen-year-old backed away from the blonde with a wide-eyed expression until his back hit the locked door. Usagi, catching onto his fear, had an annoyed expression on her face as she decided she would attempt to calm the older teen.

"You know what jerk, relax. I've done this before." Then she remembered Yugi. "Okay so maybe one time I did get a clay mask stuck on someone but they were fine-ish after it. Don't worry, that won't happen to you, it was probably because I skipped a step or some-"

"SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE! MOTOKI-SAN OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! I'LL LET YOU DRIVE CONSUELA FOR A WHOLE MONTH, JUST PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE SKINNED ALIVE!"

Usagi looked at the wailing Mamoru with wide eyes as he pounded on the door with his fists as he screamed for dear life. But, ' _Who's Consuela?'_ was all she could think.

* * *

The dirty blonde behind the counter increased the volume on the songs that he had selected, figuring out which ones were the most likely to drown out screams, when he started to hear Mamoru's voice again and how he would give Motoki his ferrari for a month. When the chorus came up, Motoki sang along as the loud music drowned out any pleads of help. ' _Another one bites the dust, Another one bites the dust…'_

* * *

 ** **WHEW! That was hard! I'm glad this chapter is over. Definitely not my best work but I hope you guys will stick around for some better quality chapters. This chapter was just hard to write so I apologize if it wasn't good. I'll come back better than ever with some new stuff soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me you loved or hated it! Just tell me in a nice way! :)****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N:** Hey you guys, update. Since I'm literally about to start school (like legit I'm like 4 hours away from starting school again) I won't have as much time to write but do not worry I will always work on my fanfic when I have time. When I mean I won't update as much, it just means a few more days and such. Again I don't just post an update a month or something, I'm pretty regular. Moving on, thanks for all your reviews from last chapter, meant a lot.

Especially Kasienda, thank you for the critic! I feel so mad because that was actually my original plan to explain his distractions throughout the storytelling but I threw it out. Darn it! Now I know I should stick with my gut lol. Thank you and I'm glad you still liked the chapter! I hope this chapter has enough humor for ya guys. I like this chapter much more and hopefully you guys do too. Now onto the story….

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

' _Okay so I have that-'_

THUMP!

' _Did I bring the-'_

THUMP!

' _Maybe I left it over-'_

THUMP!

"Baka! Can you please stop slamming your head into the door. I'm losing concentration over here!" All Mamoru could do was turn his head, that was resting on the door, and stare at the blonde that was mixing the death blend.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to smash my skull in a little more quietly," he said sarcastically. Usagi just shook her head while returning to mix the plaster blend.

"Either way, if you die or live, I still get my model for my project so what you do baka, I don't care." She prepped her strips of plaster as she heard the thumps continue on their beat, but she could tell that the thumps had gotten slightly more softer which caused a sly smile to appear on her face.

Mamoru had been headbanging for the last 10 minutes after giving up hope that he would be rescued. Usagi had just went along and prepared her plaster and blends for her mold. She knew eventually that Mamoru would break down and let her do her mold on his face. Either that or he'll get a concussion and pass out. Usagi was rooting for the second option at this point.

Usagi just finished mixing her materials and for the first time since running to the arcade, she checked the time. It was already 4:30! ' _I have to go home soon. With the mask making taking at least an hour, I had to start on him like 15 minutes ago.'_

Usagi Tsukino knew that right now, she had to get serious and be the sensible one, a title that usually goes to Mamoru instead but he's currently trying to smash his skull in so she was the next best thing. It was time to slap some sense into him.

' _I'm-_ THUMP- _going-_ THUMP- _to-_ THUMP- _die-_ THUMP- _here'_ -THUMP!

Mamoru was perfectly content in making himself pass out as he banged his head against the door, half-hoping that someone will hear the noise and save him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around to face them. Before he could register anything, he felt a small but strong hand smack his face in one motion. The force was so firm that he felt his neck partially crack. Along with his handbanging and this slap, his mind was not of the clearest right now.

Mamoru turned his head back to the person that had laid hands on him. His hazy and unfocused eyes stabilized on a stone-cold Odango staring straight at him. The Odango then placed her hands on his broad shoulders and inched up on him to stare him more in the face.

"MAMORU, LISTEN I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE A CONCESSION YET BUT I JUST-"

"ODANGO STOP YELLING I'M FINE AND IT'S CONCUSSION NOT CONCESSION," he said as he cut off her slow but loud talking.

"Oh great, I thought maybe your brain was messed up and stuff and you wouldn't understand me. My brother had a concession once-"

"Living with you I'm surprised it was only one and it's concussion not concession," Mamoru mockingly said to the blonde that was getting annoyed little by little by this conversation.

"Anyway…., it's already 4:30 and I have to go home soon for dinner," she said. Usagi noticed no change in reaction from him. "And don't you have a really important interview thingie at like seven?" This did get a reaction as his face contorted into a shocked realization that she was right.

"Listen, baka. If we can just start on the stupid mold, we can both leave and get to our important things. You not being late to your interview thingie and me not being scolded by my mother for being late…..again." The high-school student stared warily at her. Usagi caught on when she saw his eyes dart past her for a second, no doubt looking at the plaster clay.

"I won't scar you! For god sakes, yes my first time doing it was less than amazing alright. But I practiced on other people after it and they all are still breathing and healthy jerk. So I'm basically a professional…..kind of. Just sit down, I'll do the mask, and then we can move on with our lives." She took a pause and sighed. "Motoki-san is right, our last fight will be soon. Let's... I don't know become friends…..M-Mamoru-san." She stuck out her hand, hoping to seal their deal. Unfortunately, she could still see doubt in his eyes, so Usagi brought out plan B just to push him over the side of saying yes.

"It's fine, I can just ask Motoki-san to tell me your address and I can just tell all the girls at your school your address." Mamoru's eyes blew up like balloons when she threatened that. "I bet your "fan club" would just hang on to every word I would say. Don't you think?" She quirked her eyebrow at that as she turned her back on him. "It's fine really though I can find someone else."

In seconds, the smiling blonde heard shifting and a chair moving. She rotated back around to see Mamoru, having already taken off his school jacket, sitting on the chair awaiting for further instruction.

"See was that so hard? Now let me just get you a smock just so I don't get any plaster on your shirt. Oh and here you go, wear this headband." Usagi handed him the pink headband.

"Why do I have to wear a headband?," he asked. Usagi just gave him a "duh" look.

"You don't want plaster and clay on your bangs do you?"

"But only girls wear pink headbands."

"So what's the problem here?" He shot her daggers for that one and just flung the headband back at her.

"I am not wearing that headband," Mamoru said with no doubt in his voice.

* * *

Usagi was just placing the last bit of premier clay near where his pink headband was. Mamoru actually looked quite good with the headband, she had to admit. ' _Pink could be his color.'_ She had just finished using the clay mask material to cover is face for protection. The clay mask would make the removing process easier and smoother. Plus after it was all done, the "baka's" face will look so much healthier and have a glow to it.

Mamoru hated to admit it to himself but he loved the feeling of the clay face mask. It had a heat-cooling sensation that felt amazing on his skin. Usagi had said something about how his face will look more brighter and healthier due to the ingredients in it. ' _Maybe...maybe this won't be so bad.'_

"So when is this whole project due?" The silence was getting a little too much for him so Mamoru decided some conversation would be good.

"It's like due in a month and a half, I just like getting the harder stuff out of the way like this mask, so I don't have to worry and I can take my time on the other stuff."

"Wow Odango, you getting ahead in school work. I thought I saw pigs flying in the sky when I was coming here." Usagi did let out a small laugh since his voice was light and not that mocking. Their deal to be more friend-like was paying off in spades as they had civil conservation with some good-hearted banter along the way as they went through the mask-making process.

Mamoru had actually lost most of his fear of getting his skin ripped off when he felt Usagi start to work on his face. It actually felt like she knew what she was doing and that thought comforted every inch of him as he relaxed his face and body.

"So what else do I have to do? Don't tell me you have to draw me in the nude or something like that?" Even though his eyes were closed, Mamoru could feel the heat of her blush radiate from her. He knew that his question would cause her to blush immensely and he loved how he could do that to her.

"N-no, you don't have to do that. The other body parts you have to model for me are your torso and hands. I just wanted to do the eyes first since the mask has to be made and decorated," she said with her blush still very much present. Usagi couldn't believe that when he said that, she had tried to picture him completely naked. The fifteen-year-old had never seen a naked male before unless you count the times when Shingo would run around their house naked when he was four. She had never seen a grown man's…...thing. The closest thing to seeing it for her was the diagrams she was shown in health and biology class. The blushing blonde secretly wondered if Mamoru really was well-endowed in that area and all her name-calling for it was indeed false. Usagi couldn't help by let her eyes roam his body while his eyes were closed. Her eyes zeroed in on the front of his beige school pants, trying to make out the shape of his manhood.

' _WHAT AM I DOING!'_ she screamed in her mind. She diverted her eyes from Mamoru's body and went to grab the bucket of plaster from the table. ' _God I feel sick. I was thinking of the baka's body in that way. Maybe I'm spending too much with Minako and just going boy crazy.'_

"Okay, now I'm going to use the plaster on your face. This actually makes the mask. So I suggest not really talking since it might crack and stuff," she explained, thankful to get her mind out of the gutter. "So baka, I'm asking you to do something impossible for you. Don't talk."

The clay-faced teen just quirked his dark eyebrow. "Well I'll try coach," he said in a kid-like voice.

"By the way, it's really cold just warning you."

"Thank god, you warned me. I thought it was something important." Even though they had more civil conservation now, that didn't halt Mamoru's sarcastic comments from being said. Usagi just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

Mamoru became tense when he felt the grey batter being applied on his face. It felt cold and rough, not at all what the clay had felt like. He breathed in and out as felt plaster starting to block his airflow, trying to do those exercises people always use when they are stressed.

"Oh yea, you have to breathe, my bad!" Usagi quickly grabbed two long straws and stuck them into Mamoru's flaring nostrils. The ebony-head flinched when he felt long tubes being implanted into each of his nostrils. ' _Now I'm regretting it, so bad, so bad.'_ The older teen struggled to breathe through the straw as Usagi deposited more of the batter on his forehead and nose area, but over time as she continued, he learned and adapted.

Usagi brightened when she remembered he couldn't talk now. ' _Revenge.'_ "You know since you aren't verbal right now, I might as well just talk to entertain you." His mind sent warning signals. Mamoru knew where she was going with this.

"I just want to say you are an egotistical, self-centered, mean, boring, dull, idiot, know-it-all, nerd, jerkface baka who I strongly dislike most of the time. Anything to add?" Usagi knew he couldn't add on which was made evident when she could see him tense. She continued to dab and brush his face with plaster, but she had to take advantage of this somehow.

"Baka."

"..."

"Nerd."

"..."

"Meanie."

"..."

"Boring."

"..."

"Idiot."

"..."

"Jerk-who-picks-on-innocent-nice-beautiful-teenage-girls-with-practically-normal-hair-that-do-not-look-like-odangos-and-"

"GRRRR!" The grunt cut her off as his eye slits shot fire at her.

"Sorry, hit a nerve did I?" She sent a evil smile at him before he once again closed his eyes. "By the way, I am done if you were wondering." His body relaxed once more as he slouched in the wooden chair.

Usagi used her brushes and sponges to apply the last of the plaster in small places she missed. Since Mamoru had such a long legs and a tall frame, even while sitting down, it was kind of hard for Usagi to maneuver around his body and plaster his face. She thought of an idea but immediately blushed at the notion. The blonde noticed the time and knew that right now she needed to finish his mold. She took the leap and threw her leg on the other side of the high school student's legs.

Mamoru soon left intense warmth right in front of him. Actually in his crotch area and his chest. . He felt Usagi continue her painting movements and realized with horror where the heat was coming from. Usagi was straddling his lap. And oh, how he liked it!

"Sorry, baka. You're really tall so I need to hmmmm...position myself to get all the areas." ' _Do what you need to Odango it's for the sake of the design!'_ he thought happily. She got a grunt as a response. Her entire body was red at this point because of her position. She was inched up all the way to his smock-covered waist and her face was inches away from his plaster covered one. ' _I mean it's not like I'm sitting in his lap, though I might as well be.'_ She prayed that the dark head wouldn't mind.

' _God this is amazing,'_ Mamoru thought. Usagi was practically sitting in his lap as she continued coating his face in the plaster blend. What was even worse (or better depending on your perspective) she started leaning more closely causing her breasts to brush his chest numerous times. ' _No! This is the Odango, she does not turn you on. It's just because you haven't been like this with another girl in a long time and your hormones are torturing you now,'_ he screeched in his head. The struggling blonde, giving up since her leg muscles were screaming at her to stop, sat down fully on Mamoru's smock-covered lap, causing Mamoru to start breathing heavily as he got use to the new weight and heat on his upper legs. ' _YOU. ARE. NOT. TURNED. ON. BY. THE. ODANGO.'_ Even though he was wearing a smock to prevent stains on his button-up white shirt, it was a thin enough fabric that he could feel every movement her lower body was doing to his waist. He tried to shift his body and get less intimate contact with Usagi, but this caused his crotch to come in contact with her's even more. ' _Bad decision, bad decision, bad decision!'_ The already hot upperclassmen started to feel the blood rushing toward his lower half and his face, thankfully completely covered in plaster, was turning a blushing red as his temperature raised.

The plaster-bucket-armed blonde got uncomfortable when she felt something starting to poke into her so she squirmed and rotated her hips to settle more.

' _OH. MY. GOD'_ He bit back a groan when he felt his Odango rotate and practically grind her hips onto his raising manhood. Mamoru was withering away as he felt her move her hips once more, her crotch brushing against his excited lower region once more. The dying man felt her breath against his adam's apple as she filled in the last of the little cracks of plaster. ' _Please finish!...or don't whatever works for you Odango!'_ His mind screamed at her to stop while his body moaned for her to continue even more.

"Done!" The flushed senior felt his body calm as her warmth left his personal space, which his mind reveled in while his body mourned the lost. Usagi flung her leg back over Mamoru's legs and walked over to grab the strips that go on the plaster. She grimly thought that she had to do her position once more to get all the strips on the plaster.

"On to the strips, last step I promise," she said to the still and quiet man in the chair before her. Getting it over with, the lithe, blushing blonde resumed her position on the mask covered teen, her actions being gladly accepted by his still hot body once more. She felt his body heat coming through the smock and it didn't help her cool down. ' _Enough of this I'm going to finish and make the best 100% project ever.'_ With that thought she started to place strips on her model's face.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Mamoru bit back a groan as he felt her slide back into her original position except now, he swore she went even closer and deeper this time. The accidental grinding of their bodies begun once more as she went close to his completely covered face and begun to place the strips from her bucket onto the plaster currently sitting on his face. This time was more precise, like at this point Usagi didn't care what body parts touched each other, she was just trying to finish his face. This meant the movements were getting more forceful and dare he say, more pleasurable if his throbbing manhood was proof of anything. It was all getting too much for him; the pelvis grinding, the chest grinding, her breath puffs onto his neck, it took all his might not to thrust his hips up to meet hers and start a much more mature grinding.

Usagi stood on her tippy toes as she placed a strip on his forehead. However she became unsteady and was about to fall onto Mamoru's plaster face. Mamoru heard her quick intake of air and shot his hands to find her small waist, just barely catching her from completely falling into him.

His large hands were placed where her school skirt and top meet, where her midriff was barely shown except now since her top rode up from stretching up to his face, most of her flat stomach was now exposed to the already aroused eighteen-year-old's hands. Mamoru's thumbs felt her now very exposed, soft, smooth, and toned stomach. People were right when they said that losing a sense makes the others very heightened because right now Mamoru's senses were going into overdrive. ' _Soft, smooth, probably sweet and salty, I could just drag my tongue down it and I'll taste that sweet…. My god I'm a pervert.'_ Subconsciously, his thumbs began to draw little circles onto her hip's flesh.

"Um sorry about that, thanks for catching me and not ruining your plaster," Usagi said in a small voice as she now registered that Mamoru's hands were now drawing circles on her skin…..and it didn't feel bad at all. Usagi started to quickly apply the strips, wanting to escape this position and think of Mamoru as only the baka not the baka with amazing hands that could probably make your eyes roll back into your head. She bit her lip and scrunched up her face as she placed the last strips onto his face. She retracted her leg from the other side of his long legs and both teens let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Okay, now I'm all finished. I just need to spray the setting spray and then wait like half an hour to take off the mask," the cooling blonde said brightly.

"Mhmm," was her response and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

"How much longer?"

"15 minutes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...How much longer now?"

"14 minutes."

"At least we're making great time Odango." He attempted a half smile from his hardening mask. Usagi had left eye sockets and a small mouth opening. Once she took off the mask, she'll fill in the nostril holes where the two red straws currently were occupying.

"Yea we sure are baka." Things were surprisingly quiet and civil between the two enemies ever since Usagi finished, both taking the friend deal seriously for once. It actually worried both, fearing that this would end their antagonistic friendship that both take great pleasure in partaking in.

They had been waiting for a half an hour for the mold to dry. Mamoru sat in the same chair, still in the pink headband and smock while Usagi was across from him, sitting on the table swinging her legs back and forth.

Mamoru snapped his fingers suddenly. "Oh by the way, here you go. I don't need it now." She caught a folded piece of paper that he tossed to her.

"What is it?" The blue-eyed blonde scanned the paper that was covered with Mamoru's neat handwriting.

"My Will." Fire and annoyance shot out of her eyes and at the paper as she read it.

"Seriously baka. And you call me dramatic and emotional."

"Hey I just wanted to make sure that everything was taken of if something happened. Imagine the heartbreak of the entire female population if I had died." She scoffed at this. "I kind of just wrote it while you were mixing the blends. Thank god I decided on closed casket." She playfully tossed back the paper as she rolled her eyes at the chuckling older teen. There were times that Mamoru was genuinely funny and not just mockingly funny like he was always to her. It was rare but so worth it when his real humor came out.

"Out of curiosity, what you going to do for the hands and torso projects?" The question startled her because well one it snapped her out of her thoughts and two, she remembered what she had in mind for the torso.

"Well, for the hands I was going to do this knitting thing where you create the picture through the yarn and stuff...it's hard to explain, I'll just show you," she said with a light laugh.

"What about the torso," he said as he looked at her already blushing face.

"Well…..I was going to draw a person's bare back and stomach with charcoal pastels." She couldn't see it completely, but Usagi was sure that both of his eyebrows had shot up. "But if you're not comfortable with it we don't have to do it because you know it is kind of weird and I don't you to be embarrassed of your body or something I mean it looks good but- I MEAN maybe you're self-conscious I don't know so we don't-"

"Odango, Odango, relax," he cut off her rushed answer. "I'm fine with it relax."

"Just making sure." She could be related to a lobster at this point, her blush burning bright.

A smug smile (or what would be called a smug smile with a plaster mask stuck on your face) appeared as Usagi's blush reddened and Mamoru readied himself for a long-deserved tease.

"What's the matter Odango? Think you might drool when you see me shirtless." The blonde's face reddened but now it was a anger flush at the mocking voice addressing her. "Won't be able to control yourself around me and my abs. I wouldn't blame you, they are very defined if I do say so," he said as he placed his hands on the back of his head as he leaned back. The dark-haired man had to get her back for the things she said while he couldn't talk and this was his sweet and plaster-faced revenge. .

"Self-centered jerk." Mamoru smiled as he played along into their name calling battle that he could take part in this time.

"Klutz."

"Know-it-all."

"Air-head."

"Buzzkill."

"Annoying little kid."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID. I AM ALMOST SIXTEEN YOU JERK-FACE WHO HAS NO LIF-"

 _DING! DING!_

Both feuding "friends" turned to see the timer screaming out its end, the end of Mamoru wearing the plaster mold. It was just barely 5:30, the pair having plenty of time to spare for both of their deadlines.

"Ready to see your _handsome_ face again Chiba-san," Usagi stated mockingly as she walked to him and lifted her hands up to the white mask.

"God, born ready," he said as he shut his eyes. The small blonde carefully dug her fingers into the sides of the mask to lift it off. Two things went wrong here. One, she could still feel the plaster still wet and it was not that hard. Two, the mask wasn't coming off. Like at all. Not an inch. She dug in her nails even more, hoping it was just sticky. Still nothing.

"What's wrong Odango? Butterfingers?" The fifteen-year-old started panicking in her head as she pulled and lifted but the mask did not come off any time.

"It's fine jerk, it's fine just a little bit sticky and…..STUCK!" The heavily breathing girl grunted out the last word as she pulled with all her might on the white mold. Mamoru's eyes flew open at the last word. Her nemesis started to tense as he watched her tug on his mold that was still connected to his skin. Anger and annoyance flowed through his veins.

"Odango, I swear to god get this thing off my face. If you accidentally super-glued my face to this I swear to all the milkshakes in the world-"

"Let me check the bottles baka before you go ballistic or have a stroke. Jeez…" She searched the bottles she used for the mixtures, searching for clues. ' _I would have never accidentally bought superglue….right?'_ Her mind exercised every thought, the process, the mixing, the ingredients, the brands…

' _The brands!'_ For the plaster blend she had used a different material than the one in school since it was super expensive. Usagi had bought the cheaper one in the store section and figured there was no harm in using a different brand. Unfortunately, there was much harm, like earth-shattering harm….

Her eyes widened to match the moon's size as she read the instructions. She coughed as she choked on her own air. How is our masked heroine getting out of this alive without dying at the hands of one Mamoru Chiba? She wondered this as she turned back slowly to the already fuming model. "Mamoru-san, don't freak out but-"

"What? Let me see." The tall man had already stood up and snatched the innocent looking bottle from her small trembling hands. Everything looked fine: safe on human skin, used for molds, use with clay premier for better results and less irritation, takes five hours to dry, do not get in eyes, don't eat…' _wait'_ …

Motoki was reading a seventeen magazine while listening to the blaring music on the speakers when suddenly…

"FIVE HOURS TO DRY?!"

* * *

 ** **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or FAVE OR FOLLOW. Anything that lets me know you guys are liking it. Next chapter: The interview….****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N: Okayyyy so it's been a while but guys it's because I'm in school and I have a job so cut me some slack. Plus editing stories takes time for me so let's just not come at me with pitchforks lol. Well I was going to include in the interview with this chapter the I realized it was getting way too long so we are splitting the chapters. Sorry! But I'm almost halfway through it so soon I will update once more. Also, if you want to know how Mamoru looks with the mask on, I drew inspiration from that one episode of "Jessie" (yes the disney show because my cousin who I babysit watches it) where all the kids are getting to school on time and Ravi plasters Luke's face, it's called "Morning Rush" I'm sure you can find a short video on youtube or on google images but that's what I'm imagining.**

 **P.S. Thanks to FloraOne to reviewing me, I legit freaked out for ten minutes because I love your stories. Huge fan! Thank you for the review!**

 **What Else, oh yea this will be a more longer story so I will do like 20ish chapters instead.**

 **Enjoy, hopefully!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

' _All my hopes and dreams…...gone just like that. Maybe not everything happens for a reason because what kind of sick reason is this. I just wanted to do something I love, I care about, and now it's crushed. God, what I have been working for is gone. Almost 11 years of schooling, caring, building, studying, doing, hopi-'_

"Motoki stop taking damn pictures of me!" Another flash blinded the masked teen as he tried to kill his once-best friend with his mind. The dark blonde appeared from behind his camera and gave the dark-head a light-hearted smile.

"Come on Mamoru, this is hysterical. For once, you truly do have everyone-else bad. Honestly when is the next time you're going to be stuck in a plaster mold in your life." Mamoru didn't respond as Motoki smiled more. "What I am doing is making memories so that I can show your kids in the future what their dad looked like with plaster all over his face."

"Really?," the plaster-faced man deadpanned.

"Yea, I mean it's not like I'm going to publicly show these pictures like, let's say…. the yearbook," Motoki said, saying the end in a more quiet tone. Mamoru was now shaking and a wild look was on his barely visible face, eye twitching and mouth crooked.

Shaking uncontrollably and fire in his eyes, the steaming tall man took deep breaths to not massacre the arcade worker. "Motoki-san, I'm about to bomb my university interview, have all my work go to waste, lose my dream of becoming a doctor, lose my sanity-"

"Yea and maybe go into a stroke by the way you're acting." The arcade worker's best friend was now hunched over, shaking with so much stress and fear that Motoki legitimately thought the eighteen-year-old would go into cardiac arrest before his very own eyes. "You need to calm yourself Mamoru-san, going out with a plaster mold on your face is not exactly a favorable way to die."

"Yea especially since I don't want to take off a plaster mask off a dead body, gross," Usagi said from her seat on the counter as she watched the erratic upperclassman. Motoki had unlocked the door when the two enemies were able to convince him that they had a serious situation on their hands. The dark blonde had tried numerous times with all his strength to rip the mold from Mamoru's face. The mask already had dried too much to be taken off prematurely so Motoki decided getting a camera in the mix was the best solution.

Almost 20 minutes later, Motoki was still snapping pictures while the dark-head paced around whispering to himself. Mamoru's eyes would keep darting towards the clock as the minutes ticked down to his crucial interview. Motoki had suggested calling the school and rescheduling but you can't reschedule with Tokyo-U, otherwise they just cancel your interview. Usagi just sat at the counter racking her brain for an answer to the problem she had caused, even though she thought the baka was overreacting about it.

"Honestly baka, you don't even need to say anything about it, if they ask why your voice is kind of weird just say it's the bad connection on the phone," the golden blonde suggested. The mask slightly strained and muffled Mamoru's voice due to the smaller mouth slit.

Motoki nodded his blonde head in agreement. "She's right Mamoru-san. They don't even have to know just make up an excuse if they ask."

The trembling dark-haired rotated to face the two cheery blondes at the counter with a barely noticeable grimace. "The interview is in-person you blonde idiots," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Both mentioned blondes soon developed "O" shaped-mouths after the realization. Mamoru started to pace back and forth in front of them again, trembling over his now truly empty future.

Usagi got over the discovery and got a "duh" look on her face. "Baka, just go to a different school, you act like this is the only school to attend in Japan. Just go to a different university like I don't know…...how about Kobe University! I know some of my friends who want to go there. It sounds like a good school." Motoki drew in a sharp breathe. ' _Oh great, here we go…'_

Mamoru halted in his pacing, spun around to face the blonde with a glare that could cut glass, and huffed at her through his nose straws. " _Kobe University_?" The blonde nodded happily, unaware of the death stare being thrown at her behind the mask.

"KOBE UNIVERSITY!"

All arcade customers flinched when the distraught yell rang out through the establishment, including a now shaken golden blonde.

"You mean the university that is ranked number ten in all of Japan. TEN! The university that has a 20% to 30% admission percentage. The university that is only 239th in the world!," Mamoru said while crazily throwing his hands in the air. More hesitantly and scared, the blue-eyed blonde nodded once more.

"Odango, compare all the statistics for Kobe to Tokyo-U and tell me if I should go there instead. Oh wait, you can't because your little odango sized brain probably doesn't even know what statistics even means. Shocking!" At this point, Usagi was very discouraged and regretted mentioning the darn school in the first place.

"Mamoru-sa-," Motoki had attempted to stop Mamoru's rant before being cut off by him.

"Tokyo-U is number one in the country and is 23rd in the world. Their acceptance rate is 10%. TEN PERCENT ODANGO! You know what that means right or are you that dense that even percents confuse you." The enraged man paused, expecting an answer from the shrinking and sad looking teen in front of him.

Realizing this, Usagi shakily spoke. "No, I understand p-percents."

Mamoru threw his arms up in mock victory. "Terrific then you'll understand that because of your little slip up that I now have a 0% chance of getting accepted into Tokyo-U, my dream school, the reason I have been working so hard in my school life just to get into that school, my hopes and dreams. All because of you. The idiot fifteen-year-old who probably needs to use her brain cells for walking. It's your fault. _Your fault."_

Motoki, after seeing Usagi's expression, knew that this argument was much more different than others because this was much serious and Mamoru was the one that was angry and steaming which never happens, Motoki had rarely ever seen his dark-haired best friend become like this, even over school.

"Mamoru, stop," Motoki uttered with seriousness as he could see water gleaming in Usagi's eyes.

"No, it's her fault. You really think that the number one school in the country is going to accept a guy that has a big white plaster mask on his face into their school? I can't take the damn thing off until it's dried which won't be for another four hours. I have my life-changing interview in less than 30 minutes and there is only one dumb, klutzy person to blame," the fuming dark-haired man threatened as his visible eyes bore into Usagi's small form. "Going there was basically my life goal. Good job Odango, you managed to mess up my whole life!" She flinched at the volume as she blinked her eyes, allowing a few tears to fall down her now pale face.

"Mamoru-san she didn't mean it, would you just relax okay? It was an accident, meaning it wasn't on purpose. Let it go!" The green-eyed blonde saw the young teen as a little sister and would always protect her from harsh words, even if they were coming from his childhood best friend.

The dark haired student's expression went a 180 as his posture and face went stoic and expressionless. "You know what, you're right. Actually I'm not even mad anymore, I don't even hate you Odango. I'm just…...just done with you. I'm done with you...life….everything…."

Usagi could read in between the lines and knew that he was basically saying he did hate her. She was able to find her voice and say, "I'm sorry Mamoru-san."

"Sorry isn't a verb Odango, don't expect it to fix things for you." All he got as a response was a sniffle and a sob

"Mamoru!," Motoki snapped.

Mamoru just shook his head as he snatched his school bag from the counter, spun around, and made a beeline to the exit. Motoki could only stare at his furious best friend's back as he walked out.

"Where are you going?," Motoki shouted.

Without even turning around or stopping, Mamoru said, "I'm going to get on my hands and knees and beg the dean to at least put me on the waiting list." And like that he was gone as the tall man flew through the street.

Motoki, flabbergasted at his friend's mood, turned back to Usagi to see tears slipping down her face and came to her side to comfort her. "Usagi-chan, don't listen to him okay. Mamoru is not okay right now It's not your fault-"

"It is Motoki-san. I never meant to do this, to ruin everything like this but it happened," the small weeping blonde said. It was her fault, she knew that every word that Mamoru had said was completely true. It was his dream to go to Tokyo-U. She didn't know the upperclassman that well, even though she has been talking to him for almost a year, but she knew that the man did not have many dreams or hopes in life, she could tell. She had crushed his only dream in life, that shattered her heart and resonated in her deepest core. She had to fix this, fix his dream, help him achieve his dream because she had broken it for him. She broke him. But no, she will fix it, fix his dream with rainbow-colored bandages. She let her tears dry and the bunned-haired girl got a boast of confidence and determination as she set out on her mission.

"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Usagi was already to the doors by the time Motoki finished.

"Motoki-san, I'm going to leave my supply stuff in the backroom, okay?" The rushing blonde didn't wait for an answer and quickly flew, Motoki grimly thought, in Mamoru's direction.

* * *

' _All those volunteer hours at the Juuban General Medical Center, the kids offering to write letters for me, all those hours studying for the entrance exam, gallons of coffee I drank to stay up late, late nights, everything I did is gone..._

As the tall, ragged man earned stares from every single person that caught sight of the plaster faced, nose strawed, and pink head banded man, Mamoru thought about what led him to this point in his life. One word came to mind: Odango. What he had said back in the arcade…..it was harsh, he knew that. He really wasn't even mad. Just frustrated at the fact that all these things were happening to him. Nothing in his life had been easy, nothing. Yes, he was rich but only after fighting in the courts for emancipation for almost two years and being granted custody of his very healthy inheritance. Everything in his life was earned, not just given. He had earned the chance to attend Tokyo-U, had earned the first interview and then the second interview….

' _I was too harsh but it is her fault I have this eyesore on my face. God she's an idiot.'_ Somehow he didn't completely believe in that thought like he usually did. Not matter how many times it was attempted, the high school senior could never truly hate the small odangoed teen. There was something about Usagi that everyone always gravitated towards, even Mamoru. Motoki once said it was her ability to make everyone smile and happy about themselves just by talking to them for a short period of time. The small golden blonde had the effect on even himself the dark-head had realized when after arguments he would smile at how her scrunched up face looked like a chipmunk or how red her face had gotten. He enjoyed being around her and laughing at her numerous antics that always entertained him like nothing else, like no one else.

Their interaction in the backroom, stuck in his head, was making him see her in a new light, a light that consisted of how much had changed in the last year. He started to remember how her body had fit perfectly with his, the accidental grinding of those bodies….. ' _How do you even accidentally press your body against someone's over and over again?'_ Mamoru had practically felt her entire body including her full breasts and heated core, it was amazing. Even after when they had joked and laughed together was a great change of pace, it was change in Mamoru's heart because he let his guard down a little.

Then his brain went to their latest verbal interaction and could grimly remember her big tears. He didn't mean to make her cry, didn't even mean the words he said, he was just frustrated and completely done and tired of all his misfortunes in life. Hopefully he can just move on with his life, maybe in the next year the Odango won't even be apart of his life anymore. ' _You'll never see her again in about two months. She's annoying, bratty, emotional, cheerful, wonderful, kind….'_ he desperately tried to convince the part of him that had screamed in horror when the thought of never seeing Usagi had popped up. God was he confused over his emotions right now. It been happening for the past few weeks, his feelings towards Usagi. One moment he thought she was annoying and loud and the next he saw her smile and everything else melted away. He needed space, he could just avoid her. ' _That's right just avoid her, should be easy.'_

"MAMORU-SAN!" The tall man groaned as his mind snapped back to reality and started to dread the fact that he could not use his car. The shrill voice that had just called to him got closer as Usagi's quick footsteps could be heard coming up behind him.

"Mamoru-san, wait up I want to help you out and get you into Tokyo-Y." The rosy faced blonde was able to catch him finally and fell into step with him as her breaths came out as pants. She had prayed that he had cooled down a bit from before.

"Odango, one it's Tokyo-U not Tokyo-Y," her face was in confusion over the correction Mamoru noticed before continuing. "And two, you're not going to help me just hurt me even more. I told you I'm done with you, with this whole day, so just leave me the hell alone." The eighteen-year-old didn't really mean it but he hoped it would rid him of her, his rage was withering away and he didn't feel like yelling at her right now.

Usagi breathed out a little bit since he looked more cooled down now. _'Good, maybe he will receptive of my plan.'_

"Mamoru-san I'm sorry that I brought the wrong plaster mix okay? I didn't notice the label that said it would take five hours to dry, if I did I wouldn't have used it," Usagi pleaded before the plaster-faced figure. Many passersby were giving both an odd look as the pair continued walking. "Let me come with you to the interview and I can explain it or something. They have to understand!"

"Yea, they'll understand that I'm a complete freak and that I don't fit to be a student at their school." Mamoru picked up his speed which made Usagi do it as well.

"Just explain-actually I'll explain. Why are you so nervous about this? I can help I promise."

"You know what, shocking as it is, I didn't do so well on my first interview like at all. It was probably a one in a million chance that the dean called me to schedule for a second interview. I could tell she didn't like me." A frown appeared when he thought back to how he spilled an entire pitcher of water on her, the face of total disgust she had adored. The face didn't even falter as they continued the interview.

Usagi got an idea when the sulking teen said that. ' _I could help him win over these school people and get on his good side again. Well to be fair I've never been on his good side but I can at least help him in getting into school. Plus I won't have to look over my shoulder every time wondering when Mamoru will get his revenge.'_ She knew that the upperclassman would do something to get her back, no matter what he says about being "done with her." The now red-faced blonde shuddered in remembrance to when Mamoru had told a group of cute boys from her school that still wet her bed at the old age of fifteen just because she had spilled his coffee…...on him….while it was still in the pot. Still didn't give him enough reason.

"Maybe…...I bet it was because you were so boring!" The girl beside him almost said it as if she was a game show and had said the right answer to a difficult question.

"Contrary to what you fully believe Odango, not everyone finds me boring. I'm pretty sure what's boring to you is having an intellectual conversation to others." Usagi made a face at that before upping her pace.

"Not all universities just look for smarty people, they want unique and charismatic individuals that will make a difference and leave a lasting impression on the school, the country, and the world." Mamoru almost fell forward when something actually semi-intelligent-sounding came out of her. His whole façade of being mad fell off as he stopped his fast-paced walking to stare at the girl. Usagi halted when she saw that he had and gazed at his (well she assumes) gaping face.

"What?"

"Odango, you actually sounded smart for once and about college?" She just stared blankly at him. "Oh god Odango, are you dying, do you have a fever?" He placed his hand on her forehead as she sent daggers at him for the insult. The blonde quickly slapped his hand away, getting annoyed with his ridiculous "Odango your stupid " antics.

"Shut up baka. It's true, universities look for extraordinary individuals who will benefit their school in not just an academic way but in a cultural and lively way through their personality and passion in what they love to study."

"...My god, you're doing drugs aren't you Odango?"

"Shut up, baka!" She scoffed at his seriousness. Once more, they continued their not-on-purpose synced up walking. It was strange how easily they could fall into their Odango and Baka routine, even when one was mad and the other scared. "One of my friends is super smart and school oriented so I picked up a few things from her. What, didn't think I could actually say an intelligent sentence?"

"I didn't even think you could say intelligent," he deadpanned.

The blonde tensed up, ready to go off before deflating and brightening once more. "Fair. Anyway, you should be more loose and open when you do the interview, so that the school knows that you, you know, have a personality and actual emotions to showcase. I know showing actual personality is a real struggle for you baka but hey, baby steps, baby steps. I will help you through all your obstacles in that room and wow the bean, Mamoru-san."

"It's dean."

"I thought your name was Mamoru!?"

The dark-haired man would have facepalmed hard if it wasn't for the plaster substance on his face. He didn't truly think that Usagi was stupid but just sometimes didn't use her full brain power on things. "Odango just go home, your mom will get mad won't she. Isn't that what you were so frantic about, getting scolded?"

"Dean-san I will not leave you no matter what. We are in this together, baka! Usa-chan and Dean-chan take on the bean of the University of Tokyo." Mamoru was sure that if there was a table or rock in front of her, Usagi would have planted her foot on it, raised her pointer finger in the air, and declare her life mission of helping him on his interview.

The eighteen-year-old didn't hate his teenage nemesis and did find her attractive but did he find her annoying sometimes? Hell yes, her determination and persistence was a strength and a curse for Mamoru as he tried to find some way to lose her. Practically on the pace of a jog wasn't losing her since Usagi basically sprinted to her school every morning, a light jog wouldn't faze her. ' _Think, think, how to stop her from coming with me and making a bigger mess…'_

"Odango what else did your smart friend say about college and school stuff?" After a year of knowing the bubbly blonde, Mamoru knew what subjects and topics would get her to rant on and rant on. And a chance to show off the intelligence she oh so rarely had was definitely a good one. To be honest, he found Usagi rambling on and on about weird and strange topics was adorable and hilarious since her face would get all red and scrunched up when she got into it, so into it that she misses her surroundings. ' _Today I'll use that to my advantage….'_

"Well what else Ami, my super smart friend, said was that most colleges look at your grades, gpa, entrance exam, and other school stuff but what is the most important that they look at is you as a person as well such as your volunteer hours, personality, teacher comments on you, letters of recommendation, your heartfelt essays, and much more that I didn't catch because I saw this cute butterfly going past us so I got really distracted you know?"

"Uh-huh," Mamoru said as a sly smile appeared to show that he was victorious. He could practically see his destination coming in a few minutes and knew that Usagi would fill those minutes rambling on about the cute butterfly she saw, while not paying attention to where they were going.

* * *

 _Seven minutes later….._

"...so I had to get that lace purple top because it reminded me so much of the color of the sunset when I had went vacationing with my family in the summer of my 6th grade year. I mean it was the exact purple that I saw that time, can you believe it?"

"No way," Mamoru monotoned while his eyes locked onto his escape capsule. For the entire walk, the dark-haired student was actually listening to Usagi's fun adventures of her life, it was quite interesting to listen to what goes on in his arch-adversary's small but probably colorful mind.

"I know right! Who knew the shade of purple even existed, it's so lovely that it should be arrested. Anyway I also bought the skirt that looked like the one my grandma sent me but just in a different color it was so crazy! I mean the perfect outfit at the place me and Ami were shopping at, coincidence."

Mamoru slowed down his pace causing Usagi to subconsciously do as well. The older teen stopped in front of the still talking blonde as a smirk was finding a way to his features.

"Hey Odango."

The bubbly and red-faced blonde stopped talking and looked at the almost smiling teen. Maybe she did help him? "Yea, what is it?"

"Thanks for the advice and see ya later."

At that moment, two metal doors closed on his smirking face. ' _What!'_ Usagi almost stumbled back when she heard the ding of the elevator. ' _When did this elevator pop up?!'_ Then the blonde noticed where she was: the lobby of the Tokyo-U main building. When had they gotten here already, how could she not notice?

Usagi then banged her little fist on her golden head. ' _It was probably because you were rambling and ranting you dummy, you know how you get when you rant.'_ Suddenly she realized something else; Mamoru had just went on the lobby elevator to get to his nearing interview, without her. Rage was soon expressed on her small face as everything came to light. ' _The little jerk tricked me into rambling on and on so that I wouldn't notice where we were. How dare he! Usagi Bunny Tsukino does not admit defeat!'_

"DEAN-SAN!"

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm like halfway down with the next one so expect an update soon. REVIEW, FAV, and FOLLOW!**

 **Okay now the interview….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners**

 **A/N: Hehehe…..wow was I off with that whole I'll be posting soon thing. Look before you guys you know throw me into the hyenas, just know THAT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! I finish everything I start and doing this story is no different. I never stopped working on Model for Me, I just worked on it…..very slowly. I worked more on my drabbles since I got a burst of inspiration for them so that's why I was updating that and not this. I got sick(just a little bug), I had two huge math tests, got writer's block because I realized I have no flipping idea how a college interview would go, and to top it off, I ran out of boxed Mac and Cheese! Anyway, I realized it's almost been a month since the last post so I buckled down and finished the chapter, I made it extra long so you guys could get the full experience! :) I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, but it made my heart swell to see all the people who support this story :D. Thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, followed this story, means the world to me.**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER, I really wanted to kind of make up for the sentence, so hopefully this chapter is worthy of you loyal readers. Now if you made it through this huge overdue A/N, let's just read this wayyyyyyy overdue chapter 7 of Model for Me.**

 ** **P.S. If they are grammatical errors I will go back and fix them do not worry****

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Dr. Hiro Takeda sat in her spacious office watching the time tick by on her large clock that hung above her office door. She ran a hand against her gray hair that was smoothed into a tight bun that was accented with a gold clip.

The Dean of Tokyo-U students had triple checked with her secretary that her last interview of the day was at seven today.

It was now at least 7:05.

' _Five minutes late,'_ the graying woman thought. She saw that the last interview of the day was with Mamoru Chiba, a senior from Azabu High School.

A disdained look came across her face as she remembered his first interview with her.

The young man had accidentally dropped the pitcher of water on her when he had decided to accept her invitation to have a drink. His answers to some questions were also questionable such as the reason why he wanted to attend the university.

' _Because it's my favorite color,'_ Hiro thought with a perplexed look.

The reason why she had called the aspiring student back was not just because of his accomplishments and smarts but it was merely because she saw the potential of a fire or a spark in the young man that she could tell he kept hidden and oh so rarely showed.

That was what she was looking for this year, well every year, a student that had passion and love for what they do, a light or spark about them that the prominent official usually saw in the depths of their eyes. That's why she was known to have very intense eye contact with most of her students, she was searching for the light in the hollow of their mind's psyche.

Dr. Takeda has always encouraged her students to show their true selves, to show their passion, personality, hopes, dreams in life….

Unfortunately, Mr. Chiba did not show these things but she could tell he had them, had the potential for them, just had a problem in showing them.

But after this interview, and he still didn't show these qualities, she would unfortunately have to drop the young man from her acceptance list. His application was amazing with many distinguishing accomplishments and awards, but only so many things can look good on paper.

Takeda decided to give the young man five more minutes before leaving. The powerful woman hoped that she wasn't mistaken when she decided to give him a second chance.

* * *

"Come on, come on…."

Mamoru was now growing frantic as he saw the numbers of the floor increase.

The plaster-faced man had received tons of horrified looks when he had switched elevators, the security guard had even placed his hand on his gun holster as if Mamoru was some kind of common criminal.

He was now riding up to the Dean's office, hoping that the woman would let him at least have a spot on the waiting list.

' _Maybe Usagi, should have helped, could help explain-No this is better, she would just show the Dean that I hang out with silly immature freshmen students.'_

By now, Mamoru no longer blamed or gave fault to Usagi, he gave all that fault to himself for being such an idiot in front of the blonde. She hadn't even done anything, she had just done what she was instructed to do.

He now regretted having been so rash with her before but knew it was probably for the best that she still thought of him as a jerkface upperclassman who teased her to no ends. But that of course didn't mean that she should have the thought of him blaming her.

After this interview, the upperclassman was going to fix his- ' _I guess friendship'_ \- with Usagi. Well he'll at least tell her that he didn't blame her anymore. Mamoru doesn't really fix relationships, just hopes for the best in the situation.

As the thought of the interview popped back into his mind, so did his current problem which came hurling back at him. His heavy breathing and strong stress returned when he realized that he had no real explanation over his appearance.

As the elevator made its final ascension to the Dean's floor, Mamoru racked his sharp mind for a good explanation over his ghastly appearance.

* * *

Usagi put one foot after another as she practically hurdled all the steep steps in the building's staircase. The ragged blonde had asked the receptionist in the humongous lobby of the already humongous looking building which floor they did school interviews and said it was on floor C60.

Seeing as the elevator was racking up a line, the blonde decided to take her chances with the stairs not knowing that C60 was one of the top floors in the lengthy building.

Already too far ahead, Usagi continued on her trek on the stairs to the top of the building, her morning sprints to school helping her keep pace and agility. She was not letting Mamoru go at this alone, not when she could help him succeed.

Her breathing picked up as her legs started to hurt after about her 35th staircase. ' _My school doesn't even have this many stairs, jeez.'_

She ignored the pain and raced up each stair set, determination buzzing in every nerve ending she had. ' _I will help Dean-san, I will help Dean-san, I will help Dean-san…'_

* * *

The darkening sky cast shadows from the two figures sitting in the spacious and lavish office. One of the figures was fidgeting in their seat under the intense and judgmental glare from the other figure across from them.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have waited after all.'_ Dr. Takeda was regretting her choice to wait for her interview candidate, her _promising_ interview candidate.

That is what she thought before that promising candidate had bursted into her office wearing a cement-like mask covering on his face as well as two long straws coming from his nose, she had also noticed a pink headband in his hair to finish off his bizarre look.

"Once more Mr. Chiba-san my apologies for my actions earlier. I was just startled by your…. arrival in my office." Dr. Takeda had said all of this without her stone-hard look ever wavering one bit. Her mouth was a straight line and her small but hard eyes were sending daggers in his direction, daring the man across from her to respond.

Due to his appearance when he had first entered the office, Dr. Takeda had been so startled that the woman had grabbed her travel sized pepper spray in her bag and had attempted to spritz the towering deranged-looking man that had somehow made it through security.

Mamoru had barely just missed the almost direct hit of the damaging spray and after had to convince the defensive School Dean that he was here for an interview and for her to put away her huge shotgun.

The dark-haired student took a gulp before answering with a dry mouth. "I understand Takeda-kun, my appearance right now isn't exactly of a professional and serious future college student."

Mamoru can still remember his heart pounding when he had caught sight of the barrel of the gun when it was coming from underneath her desk. Thankfully the older woman had believed him and his brains were not splattered onto the walls of the office.

The graying woman cocked an eyebrow and her cold grey eyes zeroed in on the red straws coming out of his nostrils. "You think?"

The sweating teenager shivered at her serious and raspy voice as he searched for a reasonable answer in his racing mind.

By this point, he wished that his brain tissue was blown to smithereens. The respectable and influential Dean of Tokyo-U was now staring him down with a stern, iron steel look that could make lava freeze.

The eighteen-year-old finally found his voice. "I know that this looks bad-"

"If this is bad Chiba-san, I would rather not see what horrible is," she cut in sharply. That response did nothing to calm Mamoru in even the slightest.

"I have a good explanation for this I swear," he pleaded through the mask.

Dr. Takeda sighed heavily, her hard gaze never leaving him though. "I would actually love to hear how this is going to go so, begin."

' _Here goes nothing…...except my college education.'_ "Well you see I have this skin condition that requires me to use this plaster-like substance on my face since that's where the problem mainly is, my face. The material I use is very thick and becomes very hard when I let it dry so as you can see it left me with a mold on my face. For me to breathe I have these straws to continue airflow."

For the first time through this entire day, Mamoru felt confidence run through his veins and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his well thought out answer.

Dr. Takeda just gave the teenage boy a questioning look. "And what is this skin condition that requires you to do this….plaster mold?"

Mamoru's brightened face fell. ' _Well that was a good five seconds of confidence.'_ "What's it called?"

"Yes, what is this condition called Chiba-san?" She cocked her perfectly tailored grey eyebrow at him once more, waiting for an answer.

"It's called ummm…. Odangositis." The high school student thought it was appropriate to name his "condition" with the one thing that stressed him the hell out: Usagi a.k.a. Odango Atama.

"Odangositis, that is why you are wearing plaster, a hot pink headband, and straws in your nostrils?" Her face turned even harder and scrutinized him even more for some reason.

Suddenly Mamoru's visible eyes widened as he realized his huge mistake and would have face-palmed his head into her desk over his own idiocy. Regretfully, he had remembered that when he was researching the school he had also researched the Dean of the respectful school.

She had medical degrees, one of them…..…..…. is a dermatology degree. Which made her verse in all skin conditions and probably knew that there was no condition called Odangositis. He had just lied to the Dean and she knew that he had.

' _I'm screwed, so momentarily screwed. Screwed, I'm screwed in so many ways.'_

The Dean then cleared her throat and finally broke her gaze from him as she composed herself. "Mr. Chiba-san, I am sure you are aware that I have a medical degree in dermatology?"

Mamoru was frozen and stoic behind the mask as his theory was now unfortunately confirmed. "Yes."

"So I'm sure that you are aware that I know there is no such thing as a condition called Odangositis."

More hesitantly and with more fear in his dark saddening eyes he nodded. "Yes."

Her aged face soon turned hard and hatred-filled as she burned holes into his now shaking body. "Mr. Chiba-san I am not appreciative of people we lie straight to my face and insult my intelligence like you just have."

His eyes filled with panic. "Wait no, no, no, I wasn't ins-"

"I'm not finished," she cut in sharply, causing him to seal his lips. "I hate people who interrupt me even more at times."

Dr. Takeda stood up from her seat behind her desk to tower over the trembling student in front of her, even though the man was twice her size. "The University of Tokyo does not approve of students who lie, insult, and represent a bad image to it's school. Do you believe me to be an idiot Mr. Chiba-san or just a complete moron?" Her raising voice bounced against the office walls, making Mamoru shrink even more in his seat. "I am sure you are aware that this kind of conduct is not acceptable."

The now small man attempted to cut in, "Umm no-"

"Quiet!" His heart seized in fear at the rigid tone in her voice, drops of sweat rolling down his masked face. "You think that attending an interview with red straws up your nose and a white mask on your face isn't saying that you do not care about this interview?"

' _...Am I seriously supposed to answer that?'_

"Ummm.. no. I mean yes! Wait, I- this is a misunderstanding okay. Something happened that I needed to do and I kind of got stuck with it, I mean I just-"

"Stop!" Mamoru became startled over the finality of that one word.

With grim dark features, Takeda uttered, no commanded, her next statement.

"I believe this interview is done I have made my final decision on this matter."

Mamoru could feel the blood pumping in his ears as he knew the words that would said next would hurt him more than any youma or energy ball attack could.

"In all of my 45 years of working at this school, I have never had an interview such as this and that is not a compliment Mr. Chiba-san." Mamoru felt broken more than he had ever had in his entire life, his stomach was in complete knots, his mind hazy and unfocused.

He knew what was about to come next but still flinched when it was said. ' _Please don't, please don't…'_

"I'm afraid that Tokyo-U does not appreciate these kinds of jokes or actions Chiba-san. I regret to inform you that your application will be declined." Takeda grabbed her purse as she prepared to leave, the ebony-haired man sitting in the leather chair letting the decision sink in, for once grateful that his mask was hiding his broken face.

He wasn't going to Tokyo-U, he wasn't going to get his medical degree, he wasn't going to be a doctor, he wasn't going to help people and he wasn't going to fulfill his one dream, one goal in life all because of a idiotic decision. All of a sudden it was hard to breath. Hard to live.

Desperate to change her mind last second, Mamoru stood up and damn near was about to go onto his knees and beg. "Please Dr. Takeda, let me just explain more. Ask me some academic questions on my volunteering or goals."

"I'm sorry young man but I want students who have drive, personality, individuality, and love for what they do. Not students who have plaster masks, wear pink headbands, red straws in their nose. My god, I don't even know how you made it past security." The school official continued to pack up her things.

Mamoru's hope broke little by little as he saw her packing to leave and knew that once she left her office, that his rejection would be final. "Please if you can just look at my application and my activities, I'm a studious and driven person bean-san- I MEAN DEAN-SAN," he said nervously. ' _Damn it Odango Atama! You and your stupid mispronunciations!'_ He was now practically drenched in sweat.

"I'm sorry Chiba-san but only so many things can look good on paper. I look for what's beyond the paper, what's within the student, and that's how this school is still number one in the country."

"Tokyo-U is not interested in any role-playing, fetishes, or odd hobbies that you might have and that is final," she finished, making her way around her desk with the designer bag.

The dark-haired man wanted to scream in frustration over the situation, she probably thought the worst about him right now and it killed him because it wasn't true representation of who he was.

"Please Takeda-kun, this is my dream school. I've been dreaming about this since I knew what college was. This t-thing is just a one-time mistake, a long story that I can explain I swear. Please, please, please just give me a chance." ' _No one else has in my life, please, please, please…'_

The Dean paused on her way toward the door and turned toward the sad looking tall masked man and felt guilt build in her gut but she didn't let it show. Before, she truly felt something in the boy and that maybe he would show his true self, impress her with more than just academic accomplishments, make her believe and love working in the education system again, become a legend at the school.

It wasn't even about his appearance that much now, it was just about him in general as a person.

"I am truly sorry Chiba-san, you just don't have what we are looking for. I wish you a life of success, just not here."

At this, Mamoru finally bowed his head down, hiding the dejected look in his eyes, knowing that the battle was over and that he had lost terribly in the end.

He had been on the verge of tears since she had said the words of rejection but now his control on his water ducts was warying badly. He hadn't cried in years, having practice in his childhood.

Dr. Takeda looked over the now heavy hearted teen with sad eyes and truly did wish the best for him. She turned and made the final steps to her office door.

Mamoru, watching from his still downcast eyes, saw her take the last steps to the door. Once she left, it was final and she would take all his dreams with her out the door.

He closed his dark eyes as he heard the office door open, having little hope that it was all a dream.

"Oh thank god, this….is...the..right...office."

His eyes flew open when an eerily shrill but breathless voice filled the room.

"If these school people are so smart…...they should be smart enough….to build more elevators in their buildings."

Takeda had the door open to the second most bizarre sight she had seen that day.

A blonde pigtailed girl, one hand on her knee the other on the doorframe, was panting desperately trying to catch her breath. The young girl looked up to see the old woman and looked past her to see a bug-eyed Mamoru. ' _This is so bad, everyone-else-bad. I'm screwed so screwed…'_

Dr. Takeda just shook her head. "It's like we have no security in this building," she muttered.

"May I ask who you are miss?"

"Usagi Tsukino bean-san, at your service," Usagi chirped as a huge dazzling smile graced her features. She stuck out her small hand toward the woman.

' _Oh my god, blockhead is going to defend me,'_ Mamoru thought grimly while mentally face palming. It was bad enough that his dream was just crushed but now Usagi was going to try and defend him. Couldn't he at least walk out of here with his pride and dignity?

Confusion once again hit the Dean's face at the part when the young girl addressed her "bean-san" but what Takeda really noticed was how bright and warm the girl looked and sounded, very refreshing and a sharp contrast to all the boring, dull candidates that she had interviewed throughout the day.

Nevertheless, the Dean shook the energetic girl's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Hiro Takeda. But I was actually just on my way out so any business that you have with me can be handled by scheduling an appointment with my secretary outside." The gray-headed woman made a move toward the door before being stopped by the blonde.

"I can't do that, this is an urgent matter bean-san. It needs to be addressed right away."

"What can I help you with, miss," the Dean asked after composing herself.

"Oh you can't help me, I'm here to help you." Confusion was soon again sketched onto the woman's old wrinkled face.

As Usagi finally caught her breath, she continued with enthusiasm. "I am here to help you realize that one Dean Chiba is destined to go to your school, bean-san."

"Who?", confusion was now cemented on the Dean.

"Why the man with the plaster thing on his face," Usagi stated with confidence. "He's kind of hard to miss if you know what I mean."

Mamoru swiftly passed the Dean, and tugged on Usagi's sleeve. "I'm so sorry, I'll escort this girl out right away Takeda-san."

"You know this girl?" The Dean asked with an eyebrow once more up.

"Of course he does! I am his mortal nemesis and regular sparring partner," Usagi announced with glee as if she just said the most amazing thing in the world. "Right Dean-san?"

Mamoru took a second to think, but he saw the Dean's face and immediately knew the answer. "I have never seen this girl in my life Dr. Takeda-san," he monotoned.

The blonde felt her face fall, but once again brighten. "Dean-san is just joking, he's a little bit shy in front of people about our relationship."

"Really," the school official asked with confusion.

"Oh yea, this one time he got really red when someone from his school saw us arguing about how he thinks I am a fat Odan-"

"Dr. Takeda-san, would you be so kind to let me talk to my friend about things?," the dark-haired student asked frantically before Usagi could finish her sentence.

"A-Ha, so you do know me you liar," Usagi triumphantly stated as Mamoru led her away from the Dean and to another corner of the office.

"Odango what the hell are you doing!" He sharply whispered to the blonde.

"Helping you get into college, duh! Man you really do need to go to school," she whispered back amusedly. "By the way it was really rude of you to let those elevator doors accidently close before I could get on!"

' _Right…..accidently close, just like how I accidently pushed the "close doors" button,'_ Mamoru remarked in his brain.

"No, you are not helping me, okay! I already got rejected, it's too late, I lost!"

Her features dimmed down a bit, now beginning to understand the severity. "Well, she's still here so maybe we can still change her mind about it, you see I have this plan that I made while I was hurdling over steps -"

"No! Odango your hair-ball scheme won't work, you would just get me blackballed from any good colleges in the area."

Usagi's face contorted into confusion. "What's blackball-"

"Nothing!," he hissed.

Mamoru took a deep breath before continuing on to say the words that pained his heart to say, "Odango it's done, I'm done okay. There is no more hope or maybes, it's final! I have no chance of getting into this college, my college! I'm finished, we lost the battle, the war."

Finally, the blonde slumped her shoulders and had donned a saddened expression, "You mean ….no chance?"

He felt his spirit dampen even more at her broken look and tone, now realizing that she must blame herself for everything, that she thought it was her fault.

' _Because you said it was you baka,'_ he thought grimly. "Yes, I mean no chance."

She nodded solemnly, "I understand Dean-san."

"My name is not- you know what let's just leave okay?," he insisted. Usagi turned and both made their way to the open door.

Mamoru felt his stomach tie in knots again as they neared the exit, as he neared his now vacant future. Behind that door was the final stamp of rejection he would face on his college life.

When they made it to the ajar door, out of nowhere, Usagi quickly slammed the door shut and pressed her back to it, her mouth forming a pleading smile.

"I'm sorry bean-san, you can not leave until I have plead my case. I am a person who cares very deeply what happens to the young man over there. That man right there is meant to go to this school, and I'll tell you all the reasons why."

Usagi quickly moved from her spot and hastily ushered the baffled Dean back into a leather chair. Mamoru stood in shock, now worried that he was caught in a hostage situation with the demented Odango.

The said-hostage-taker walked back next to him with a joyous smile, as if everything was normal.

Through clenched teeth, he mumbled, "What the hell are you doing, taking her hostage?"

The blonde let out a snort, whispering, "No, I'm not giving up hope which is obviously what you did." She turned around to face the Dean.

Dr. Takeda decided to let the girl explain since one, the blonde so far was very colorful and lively that she had barely any time to react and two, she was interested to hear what would be said by the unique girl with long trailing pigtails.

Usagi leaned into the older teen's side and whispered, "Just stand still and don't talk unless I give you the cue."

He twisted his head around, bewilderment defined on his face. "What cue?"

Usagi ignored him and began, "May I formally introduce you to the smartest and most qualified person to go to Tokyo-Y-"

"Tokyo-U," Mamoru cut in while shaking his head.

"- I mean Tokyo-U, Dean Chib-"

"Mamoru."

"- Mamoru Chiba." She spread her hands in his direction, doing jazz hands to emphasize.

' _I'm a goner,'_ Mamoru thought with dead eyes.

"Oh and don't mind his appearance because well, I'm the cause of it unfortunately," Usagi said sheeply while avoiding eye contact with Mamoru.

The Dean's small eyes widened in complete surprise, "Wait you are responsible for...that?" ' _How did this one girl, a sweet and kind girl at that, cause this kind of look?'_

"Yes I am. You see Mamoru-san was just a victim of my clumsiness in a way. I had this art project at school and I asked Mamoru-bak-I mean Mamoru-san if he could help me and be my model for the project."

"He selfless said yes not knowing the consequences. That's how he is actually, always helping and being selfless to others," Usagi said as she patted the still man's back with a bright and supportive smile.

"Anyway, I realized too late that the plaster takes five hours to dry which is why he's still wearing it. It's totally not his fault, it's mine so don't let it affect your impression of Mamoru-san."

Takeda took in this new information, realizing it did make sense in a way, well more sense then Mamoru's story had. "Well that does explain some things, a lot of things but I'm afraid that his appearance wasn't the only factor in my impression of him Tsukino-san."

"Well that impression of him should be that he is a hard worker, committed, courageous, responsible, loyal, and incredibly driven to go to this school. For god sakes the man has the school's number saved on his phone as "Dream School" with a smiley face at the end."

Mamoru turned red when he saw the Dean's face turned bewildered at the discovery, man did he want the world to swallow him up right now. "I mean if that doesn't show commitment and loyalty to this school I don't know what would."

The Dean cleared her throat. "Well that certainly is...something Miss Tsukino-san but I'm afraid having an interest in emojis will not guarantee an acceptance to my university."

' _Kill me, kill me, kill me, just kill me now so I don't have to suffer through this torture anymore,'_ Mamoru pleaded with all his might.

Usagi's eyes doubled in size as something came to her. Reaching behind her back she pulled a pamphlet from the elastic band of her school skirt. "Wait, I know what will guarantee an acceptance to this school." While in the lobby, the high-school student had snatched a university pamphlet from the desk and had started to read it half way up the stairs.

"According to the paper thing I have here in my hand, Tokyo-Y-"

"U," Mamoru annoyingly uttered.

"- is looking for bright, punctual, creative, loyal, unique, kind, and hardworking students to attend the University of Tokyo," she monotoned. Usagi slapped her forehead in almost an on purpose way. "What a coincidence, Mamoru-san is all of these things that you college people are looking for."

' _I should just apply to McDonald's right now,'_ Mamoru theorized.

The old woman sighed. "Miss Tsukino, I understand that you would like to help Mamoru-san, it's just I don't believe he is the right fit for this school-"

"Not to be rude bean-san", Usagi cut in with embarrassment, "but there is no one literally better suited to go this school than Mamoru, he's just a little shy to show you that he belongs here. Butttttt, that's why I'm here, to help him show you what he's made of."

Mamoru could practically see his dreams dying away before his very eyes as the Dean sent critical looks toward the bun-haired girl that was standing next to him.

Why did these things happen to him? Karma? Fate? For lord's sake, he just wanted to attend his dream school and now here he was with Odango vouching for him and the phrase "Do you want fries with that" echoing in his head.

' _I wonder if fast-food workers have good insurance?'_

"Okay so we'll start off with bright," Usagi said, appearing deep in thought. "Well, I'm guessing we both already know how smart Mr. Valedictorian is, I mean the man can probably recite the entire play of Omelet."

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "You mean Hamlet?"

Usagi pointed at him immediately with a smile. "See he knows it, I betcha only smart people know that play."

Mamoru looked away and rubbed the top of his forehead, restraining himself from knocking the blonde up against the head at that comment. The Dean just sternly stared at the pair standing in front of her, so many thoughts swirling through her head.

Usagi continued to just smile, thinking that her brilliant plan was going great without a hitch. "So moving on, we have punctual. Oh that's easy, Mamoru-san has not been late to anything in his entire life."

The smiling girl practically lit up when an example popped into her stimulating mind. "Like, for example, every morning Mamoru-san and I always end up slamming into each on our way to school, I guess out routes always intersect in some way. Anyway, every single morning he is always there, right on time, to slam right into me, making yours truly fly high and land on the pavement. May I say, very punctual aye bean-san." Ending her sentence with a snap of her fingers, the blonde couldn't stop grinning at her quick and resourceful answer, not at all noticing the death stare that was being thrown in her direction.

' _This is how it ends. This is how my life ends, right here right now,'_ Mamoru wondered how long he would last through life, apparently eighteen is the time to go.

The Dean still sat with a stoic expression to the little presentation that was being done by the young lively girl, her gut being restrained as she tried not to laugh at the very animated gestures the girl was making.

Usagi, still holding the pamphlet, became joyous at the next word. "Creative, you won't get any creative than this guy. Ever since we first met, he has been calling me this nickname forever."

' _No, no, no, no, no don't say it,'_ Mamoru's mind screamed with alarms blaring everywhere.

"He calls me Odango Atama…. Get it because he thinks my hair buns look like dumplings so he calls me dumpling head. Only a creative person can think of a name that stupid but still unique, I hate the name but hey I'll give credit where credit is due. Plus the comeback lines and retorts he gives me when we argue are genius and so original. Well I mean maybe not as original as mine-"

"Odango please!" A sweaty, nervous Mamoru, by now, could feel the holes being burned into him by the Dean, who now knew that he argued with a girl younger than him and called her names, practically bullying her..

Once more Usagi pointed at him in glee. "See creativity! I wasn't lying when I said he calls me that, no matter how ridiculous it sounds."

All the Dean could do was stare with a struggling straight face as the spectacle continued on with the show.

"Now the last ones," Usagi looked curiously at the pamphlet for the next traits she could help Mamoru with, even though she was pretty sure at this point she had guaranteed him a spot. "Loyal, well he's been going to the same place for coffee for like years because his best friend works there, proves loyalty in my book."

The first year student appeared in thought. "Ummm...he is kind of loyal to me when I think about it since he only ever argues with me. Well you aren't cheating on me with another girl, are you Mamoru-san?" The blonde used this opening to elbow nudge the frozen student on her left, getting no response or reaction from the internally dying student.

"Unique? I mean look at him, who would come into an interview with a plaster-face mask, am I right?"

All she got was silence and a deadly look from said plaster-face mask. "Too soon?"

Dr. Takeda sighed heavily, keeping in her laughter at the young girl's confusion. "I think I have heard enough Ms. Tsukino. I know that you are just trying to help but you telling me these things just won't convince me. Seeing is believing in this case." The gray woman reached down to grab her materials.

Fear became evident in Usagi's eyes as she refused to give up the fight. "Wait no, please Dr. Takeda, I'm just-just…" ' _What can I say, she's a Dean of a university? Think like an Ami, like an Ami!'_

"Dr. Takeda, have you ever heard of the quote "Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile"?"

The other two people in the room sucked in a sharp breath, surprise written all over their face, especially Mamoru who went into near shock at the intelligent quote the young blonde had said.

The Dean looked back up to the blonde with an astonished look in her eyes. "Why yes, by Albert Einstein. It's-it's one of my favorite sayings." The prime and proper woman had actually stumbled on her words for once.

Usagi broke into a giant grin at that discovery. "It is also one of my favorites as well, many people get shocked when they realize I actually do know Albert Einstein or Benjamin Franklin. Well, I know them because of quotes they have said, they inspire me."

She turned more sober as she continued. "Anyway, right now that is what I am doing, I'm going by Einstein-san's saying, I'm helping others because I know that a life who helps other lives is a wonderful way of living. And sometimes you really need to help someone, because sometimes you might be the only one who does."

She took deep breath before continuing on to some more personal territory. "Mamoru-san doesn't have anyone or really that many people in his life to help him. He kind of did everything….. By himself."

Usagi didn't know much about Mamoru's past but from what she was told by Motoki, he lived alone with no family or friends whatsoever. She was not told how or why that was but knew that it was Mamoru's right to tell her his own past at the time he found right, so she continued on being his enemy at the suggestion from Motoki, who didn't want Usagi to pity him.

After a year, Usagi had noticed that the high school student was a hard worker and must have had a rough time becoming the person he was today, with his emancipation and living on his own.

"Mamoru has no support system besides his one friend and me, so of course he isn't all that out there like other people are but trust me, he is one of the most incredible people I have ever met. He had to give up all childhood things to provide for himself, to achieve his dreams of going here, to your school. He works for everything that he does."

"So while other people didn't really have to sweat it to get into here, Mamoru did have to sweat it a lot actually. The man had a near seizure when he thought he lost his chance the last time. And even though he was super nervous for this interview and wanted everything to go right, he still never lost that kind bone in his body when he accepted to help a stupid girl with her art project, not knowing that the girl was a complete idiot."

Usagi took another deep breath as every part of her prayed that her words were resonating within the woman in some way. "If you do not accept him, this university would have just lost the best and most dedicated they would have had in decades and it would be your fault, trust me lady. Mamoru Chiba is the best candidate and student you could ever have."

Usagi let a small breath of air out, now content with any decision the school official would have after her little lecture.

The Dean was in awe over the mini speech the young vibrant girl had just presented to her. Perhaps, if she was telling the truth, that she should take a another chance on Chiba-san, the way he is being spoken about by this girl…

Mamoru, positively shell shocked over what Usagi had said, came back to reality and instantly knew by the Dean's expressionless face that the words had no effect, that he was still rejected.

Having a grave face on, he gentled grabbed Usagi's arm hoping to leave the room and accept his fate. "Come on, Odango. Let's just leave." It was time to accept his future, no matter how dark and empty it now seemed.

"No baka, I think I got through to her," she whispered to him while still focused on the thinking Dean.

"No you didn't okay, your little fiasco didn't help me," he said in a hushed tone.

Usagi whipped her head to the whispering man with a incredulous expression on her face. "What are talking about fiasco? I did amazing in describing your personality, got it to a T you baka. And you're saying it was a huge fiasco that didn't help you?"

The pigtailed girl had now inched back to her normal octave in pitch, causing Dr. Takeda to bring her focus back to the pair in front of her.

Mamoru's face contorted into pure irritation, causing him to immediately forget where he exactly was. "No it didn't Odango because this isn't you asking for money to buy a new sweater from your father okay? It's about getting to the top university so no you didn't help me with your little performance." He as well brought his voice back up.

"Pleaseeee, I helped you tons, without me you would have just been boring old Mamoru like you always are," she squealed with anger. Here she was pouring her heart out to help the poor baka and he had the nerve to say it was doing nothing to help him.

Suddenly she hunched up her shoulders, set a serious expression on her face that consisted of staring straight ahead and a lined mouth. " _Hello, my name is Mamoru Chiba. I like the color black because it matches my heart and soul. I also love to be boring and I get so bored of being bored because being boring is really boring,"_ the blonde had now dropped her octave to a deep and throaty tone, obviously imitating her mortal enemy.

"Real mature Odango," her said-mortal-enemy uttered with annoyance.

' _Two can play that game.'_

Mamoru crossed his eyes, looking out into nowhere, and brought two fists to the top of his head. " _Look I'm Odango, I get bad grades in school because I'm so dumb that I use Odangos as brains. I can barely function to walk or even talk. My only hobby and purpose in life is to eat every food imaginable._ " His voice was airy and slightly more pitched than usual.

Usagi turned bright red at his imitation of her, rage filling her every crevice. The Dean had nearly went into hysterics at the little imitation show the two had put on.

Right now, she was biting her tongue not to let out a small chuckle.

Both enemies stared at one another, both having spitfire burning in their blue eyes.

And then like that…...both teens broke out into slinging insults at each other, not minding the change in argument scenery.

Dr. Takeda just gazed wide-eyed, shocked at the sudden but promising change of atmosphere, at the arguing pair, watching them spit out insults left and right.

"Don't worry Odango, you're not dumb, just have bad luck with thinking!"

"You know Mamoru-baka, I thought about you yesterday. You helped me remember to take out the garbage!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak fluent idiot!"

"Just because you have one baka doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

Then, the prominent school official suddenly saw something.

Mamoru's eyes came into focus, swearing up and down she saw something flicker in them. Takeda squinted and stared intensely at the senior's dark cobalt eyes, waiting, waiting, and waiting….

And there it was….. the spark, the fire she had been looking for in every candidate she had interviewed for the past few days. She had suspicions that he did in fact have that spark of light but never really confirmed it. Not until now, where it was ablaze, burning bright for the first time as he argued with this young girl. ' _The spark, the fire, I finally found it…'_

Mamoru and Usagi were now once again in another intense name-calling battle.

"Idiot!"

"Prick!"

"Klutz!"

"Jerkface!"

"Demented kid!"

"Fungus!"

"Odango."

"BAKAAAAA-"

Both stopped their word play battle and twisted their heads when the melody of hysterical laughter filled the air, laughter coming from one of the most respected people in Japan.

The hysterical and tear-filled Dean was desperately sucking in air, attempting to get a grip on herself. Mirth filled her as the very animated verbal battle between the two high school students had tickled her very core.

After a few minutes she looked back up to see two gaping teen faces staring at her, mouths hanging open in shock at the amused woman.

"My, that was the most I have laughed in years. You two certainly know how to tickle an old woman's ancient funny bone," she said, wiping away tears. "'Baka' and 'Odango', oh god, very fitting names for you both in a way, a very humorous way at that."

Both teens stared at her wordless, puzzled expression still shown on their young faces.

Recollecting herself, the school official swiftly stood up with her bag, a sincere smile on her face, and addressed a still gaping Mamoru. "Chiba-san, I may have been quick to judge you. I saw something in your eyes that I have been searching years for, a spark, fire. That flicker of a true and extraordinary light of an extraordinary person."

She sent him a sweet smile that had a proud glow to it. "And I saw that in you young man. And the little display I was presented to by this young lady certainly did give me more of a glimpse into who you are as an individual-a colorful individual at that."

Mamoru closed his mouth and swallowed hard on his dry throat, not believing what was now being said. "Wait...what?" ' _Was she really saying….'_

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and dare let his heart swell with hope. "Are you saying that-"

"Yes, I am saying that," she said with glee. "Expect a call from me, so that we can discuss your future at this institution…..Mamoru-san."

At the moment, Mamoru Chiba felt his entire world center down to one emotion that was now exploding in his veins: Happiness, utter happiness that even the thesaurus-loving man couldn't put into words. It was magical, energetic, wonderful, marvelous, and so much more. Adrenaline pumped in his fast-beating heart as he felt euphoric feel his every pore.

The plaster-faced man almost wanted to squeal in complete joy, but didn't want the dean to be startled so he kept it in and settled for a firm handshake while spewing out thank-yous and rushed words through a blinding smile.

"Thank you Dr. Takeda-san, trust me you won't regret it at all, I will make you forever proud Takeda-san, I swear-I promise-I vow to make you proud. May I just call you Hiro-san?"

"Don't push it Chiba-san," she said with complete seriousness.

He let out a small laugh, a smile still very much present. "Of course, I won't I won't Dr. Takeda-san, I will blow your socks off next time. And I will definitely not come with a plaster-face mask, I swear." Mamoru felt every one of his nerve endings buzzing with happiness, true happiness, something he hadn't felt in years. He was going to achieve his life dream, his one goal...finally.

Usagi, during the entire exchange, had been grinning like a madman, complete glee oozing out of her every pore. She had done it, she had actually done it! She fixed Mamoru's shattered dream, she, Odango! She, the great Odango, had actually impressed a college official. ' _Guess I'm not a complete Odango. Ha, Mamoru-baka, I am smart!'_

But nothing could be more rewarding to the blonde, then seeing Mamoru smile while talking to the Dean, really smile, not a smug smile or mocking smile but just…..a smile.

A happy smile that fit his handsome features, well as much of his handsome features that she could see. The mouth slot was completely filled with the pearly whites of his teeth as they dazzled in the light, his eye sockets displayed blue orbs of complete joy and mirth.

At that moment, Usagi herself saw the gold flicker of light that Dr. Takeda had talked about, the spark of an extraordinary individual. That individual being Mamoru.

Usagi could totally see it as plain as day: this was definitely one of Mamoru's happiest moments in life, and the look on his face proved that fact. It was rare to see the real Mamoru come through the surface so the blonde took the opportunity to memorize his face of complete delight.

Mamoru's smile could be visible from a mile away, his mouth started to ache from smiling so much as the Dean explained the next steps he would need to take to ensure a spot in the upcoming fall school year.

"We will set up a meeting soon Mr. Chiba-san, I believe you will have a bright future here as long as you keep being yourself, you know without that atrocity on you," Dr. Takeda finished, her pride for him shining.

"Thank you Dr. Takeda-san, I hope to have a future here and make you, as well as Tokyo-U, proud." The newly cemented college student never let his million-watt smile falter for one second.

"You know Mr. Chiba-san," a mischievous smile played on the woman's mouth as she made her way to the door, "You are very lucky to have a person that cares about so much that she would go out of her way."

Usagi slightly blushed at the comment while Mamoru continued to smile. "Thank you and yes I know how lucky I am to have someone to help me." He finished off the statement by giving the girl next to him a proud smile.

The influential woman had her hand on the doorknob before giving one last piece of advice, "Don't let her go Mamoru-san, I don't know many people who would sprint up 60 staircases just to help their boyfriend."

Usagi's eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh no, I'm-"

"-completely in love with me," Mamoru rushed, cutting her off.

The confused blonde was suddenly squashed into the older teen's side, his arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders, and the said teen had a fake (and terrifying) smile filling up his mouth slot.

"We fight a lot but which happy couples don't, you know we've been going for almost a year," he happily chirped, actually chirped.

Usagi gave him an incredulous look that was laced with fear. "What are you talk-"

"-you know bunny we should really get going, right?" the eighteen-year-old hissed through his still smiling clenched teeth as he gently but forcefully squeezed the small blonde's arm.

Usagi clenched her jaw as pain shot through her possessed arm, confusion still clouding her mind, "Okay sure, lets leave."

Mamoru looked up to the school official one last time. "Again, Dr. Takeda, thank you so much for this special opportunity. I will definitely not let it slip through my fingers again."

The beaming older woman sent the young man kind eyes. "I hope so Mamoru-san. I look forward to working with you."

On their way out, the "couple" said their goodbyes to the Dean and made their way to the elevators, bodies still linked.

Just before the doors closed on them, the Dean saw the young girl smack her "lover" square in the arm rather firmly.

The old woman smiled knowingly as the doors closed on the pair. ' _Ahhh, young love.'_

As he started to hear Usagi fume and rage on about his little girlfriend stint in the background of his mind, Mamoru let himself relax and enjoy one thought that he would probably print on a T-shirt: ' _I'm going to the University of Tokyo, I finally made it.'_

A smile, one that was pure and full of optimism, graced his features has Mamoru began to think about his new life at his dream school. How he would attend his advanced classes, learn new things, meet new people who have the same goal has him, to have a clean slate, to let go of his past…..He could hardly wait to close a chapter in his life and open a fresh new one full of education and helping others.

So enveloped in his thoughts, the dark-haired student missed the small but bright smile that was directed at him by an odangoed girl next to him, her eye having caught the proud, innocent smile on his face. The high school student even held in a laugh when she started to hear him repeat "I'm going to college" to himself.

What she likes to call this little spectacle is a glimpse of the real Mamoru, the one that smiled.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be mask free and footloose?"

"You know how you get when you order a triple chocolate, extra sprinkle, fudge drizzle, eight scoop sundae?"

A dreamy look came over her. " _Yeaaaa._ "

"Imagine that but twenty times better!" Mamoru then began to touch and revel in the feel of his soft bare skin that had been trapped in a plaster prison for the last five hours.

Usagi just laughed at the sight of him caressing his own face as she wrapped the plaster mask in a piece of tissue paper.

Both teens had made their way back to the arcade from the Tokyo-U grounds (Usagi the whole way back giving Mamoru an ear-full over the whole "we're in love" fiasco) to finally remove the blasted mask of doom that had screwed up both of their days.

It was now dark outside, the nightlife of downtown Juuban coming alive and it's day life slowly dwindling down such as the arcade they currently sat in.

"Usagi-san, are you sure you don't need help getting home?," Motoki asked as he cleaned the last table of the night.

"Yea, I'm sure. My dad should be here in a few minutes to pick me up," Usagi explained, packing up the last of her things.

Motoki had been kind enough to call the blonde's father and explain that she was doing a school project, losing track of time. Mr. Tsukino had said that he would be there to pick up Usagi in fifteen minutes, not at all mad but gleeful that his less-than-studious daughter was actually doing school work.

"I gotta go and check the stock, so I'll see you on Monday Usagi-san," the arcade worker said cheerfully.

Usagi smiled and a sent a quick wave goodbye to the dirty blonde before he disappeared into the back. She turned back to see Mamoru still getting touchy with his freed face.

Usagi raised a blonde eyebrow, "Umm, do you need some alone time with yourself Mamoru-san?"

The senior's eyes snapped open when he realized that he was still fondling his face. "What! No I just missed my face Odango, which let's not forget was your fault," he stated playfully.

Seeing the displeased look on her face, Mamoru scrunched up his face, "Too soon?"

The bubbly blonde rolled her eyes. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Oh trust me, even when we're both old, wrinkly, and still bickering at 100 in a retirement home, I will never let you live this down," he said with a smug grin coming full circle on his clear face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if even in our afterlives I will still hear about it," Usagi muttered.

The dark-haired student relaxed in his seat, putting his hands behind his back, a small serene smile playing on the corners of his mouth. Usagi took a second to take in the unguarded teen laid back in the seat.

A proud smile sprouted on her face when she saw that her "plaster prison" had done wonders for the senior's skin, his face radiating with a vividness. Usagi won't lie and say that it wasn't entirely displeasing to look at Mamoru, even she had to admit the teen at striking and unforgettable features that would make girls weak in the knees.

At the moment, the fifteen-year-old let herself become one of those girls as she scanned her sparring partner's exquisite facial features. His strong jawline, full plump lips, straight nose, the darker tan tone of his skin... it didn't help that he was now illuminating with a soft glow like a god, kudos to her. She knew after all that primer she put on his face, his skin would be smooth, soft, and very pleasing to touch, so pleasing.

Feeling holes being burned into him, Mamoru opened his eyes to surprisingly see Usagi almost lustfully stare at him. A smirk came upon his features.

"Do _you_ need some alone time Odango?," he said in a mocking and mischievous tone as his ebony eyebrow upturned.

Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts, immediately going red at what he had just suggested.

"Shut up baka! I was just admiring my handiwork, you actually look decent thanks to me. Have you noticed how many times I have helped you today?" The blonde mentally patted herself on the back for the quick and witty comeback.

"Whatever you gotta tell yourself," he drawled with the same smug grin. She rolled her eyes playfully as the blush went down.

A loud honk was heard from outside, causing both teens to turn to the window, seeing a red car parked out front.

The blonde immediately recognized the red Honda. "My dad's here."

Grabbing the last of her things, Usagi sent a small smile to the dark-haired student. "See ya Mamoru-baka."

As she turned, Mamoru stood up abruptly. "Wait Odango."

The freshmen was pleasantly surprised to see that the "baka" had a sincere look on. "Yea?"

"I just-ummm," he stumbled, searching for the right words. "I-I just want to say thank you for helping me today at the interview. I really appreciate it, you'll never know how grateful I am for what you did today for me."

' _Was Mamoru Chiba actually nervous?'_ she wondered, a mental smirk beginning.

"You-um-really saved my butt," he chuckled nervously as he finished, but Usagi could tell that he meant every word with sincerity.

Usagi felt warm wash over her at his statement. "No problem baka, if I don't do it who will?"

The sound of his laugh echoed. "You're right, only my Odango can truly save me from disaster." He mentally scolded himself when he realized what he said.

The blonde felt her heart jump when he said "my Odango", and she knew that her face was probably becoming flustered.

"Your welcome. Odango here to save the day! I was happy to help a friend out."

She heard her father honk the horn once more. "Uh, I have to get going. I have lots of work this weekend, you know finding a new model and such."

She once more made a move to the door before getting stopped by Mamoru again. "Wait, what-what do you mean a new model?"

Usagi was about to snap, expecting him to be teasing her, but when she turned to respond she saw he was genuinely confused over her sentence.

Remembering he wanted an answer, she gave him the only answer she had, "Well, I need a model to do my art project if you haven't been paying attention to today."

Mamoru's lips then quirked into a smug smile. "What my looks aren't cutting it so you're finding a new victim to pry upon with your weapons of mass art destruction."

Her mind then finally connected the two wires, and she gaped at him slightly. "Wait, you're not seriously willing to continue this project with me, have you really not payed any attention to what's happened today?" Maybe the high-school student had finally lost all sense of reality?

"Actually what happened today is what helped me decide this."

This just made her more confused.

"You helped me get into my dream college, Odango. You helped convince the Dean of the school that I was worth the shot, and I probably guess it was hard for you to lie to her about all those things. I'm eternally indebted to you and kind of impressed to be honest, the least I can do is loan you my devilish good looks for your art project."

Usagi allowed a small laugh at the end, happy that snarky and narcissistic Mamoru was still there. Her features lit up as she realized what he had just agreed to. "So, what you are saying is…"

The dark-haired student let out a sigh as a playful grin played on his lips. "What I am saying is that I, Mamoru Chiba, will help you, Usagi Tsukino, with your big semester art project."

Then his smile turned into something Usagi could never fathom would appear on his face: a kind smile. "I'll be your model."

Before he could brace himself, the ready-to-burst blonde had body slammed into his form, wrapping her short arms around his lean torso, engulfing his lower body half in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Mamoru-san! You are the best enemy/jerkface/nemesis/model/friend ever!," the bubbly girl squealed with absolute joy, happiness running through her veins.

The gaping man felt her words vibrate through his chest as the sensation of her warmth settled into him. He realized his arms were still limp by his sides, so he swiftly but softly patted her back, reciprocating the hug.

"Umm, no problem Odango," he said it almost like a question. "What kind of enemy/jerkface/nemesis/model/friend would I be if I didn't help out you out."

He felt her laugh against his hard chest, making a shudder go through him at the action.

"You're right, you wouldn't be a very good enemy/jerkface/nemesis/model/friend if you didn't."

Usagi released her arms around him, causing him to as well, though Mamoru immediately felt cold when she stepped away from him.

"Well I better get going before my dad comes in and drags me home by my pigtails," she joked.

The eighteen-year-old let out a breath, "Yea, I guess. Today has been really interesting, ... but good interesting because of you Odango."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The long-haired blonde soon made her way to the door as she called out a goodbye to Mamoru, "See you on Monday for our next session Mamoru-san!"

"Can't wait Odango, just no more plaster!," he joked.

Before letting the door close, Usagi held it open, and she doesn't know how she said it without intensely blushing, but she called out one last statement, a joyous smile on her small face.

"By the way, I didn't lie once in that interview!"

And then like that, the blue-eyed girl flew to the red car, golden pigtails flying everywhere, leaving a flabbergasted teen in her wake.

Had she really meant all the things that she had said about him? That she thought of him as a bright, unique, loyal, punctual, hard-working, dedicated individual? All the things she said she meant? ' _So that's what she thinks of me. And the smile she just gave, it was that smile she only gave to special people in her life...,'_ he mused in his thoughts.

Did she consider him someone special?

Before he could stop it, Mamoru felt his heart flutter in joy.

The first fatal step he would take towards the very dangerous fall his heart would soon go down.

* * *

 **PHEWWW! Finally got that chapter out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MY READERS! Again I'm sorry about my little hiatus from this story, do not worry I will be updating again (not in a month like this one unfortunately was) I am once more inspired and fresh to be typing again. So please, let me know your thoughts in the reviews, just umm don't get mad at me over my break lol I understand the struggles of being a reader and having your writers go on breaks from your stories so I feel ya! But again do not worry, I am back, and better than ever baby! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, still too short? Was it funny? I don't know, just let me know! :) :D Next time, we get some Senshi love :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Technically, this chapter is early since it is a few days before one month so I'll call this one a win. Anyway, sorry again about long delay but I am giving you guys A LONG CHAPTER, so it's kind of me saying sorry lol**

 **Plus I was writing a Halloween story (It's called "The Most Beautiful Costume" should totally check it out if you're into some fluff) so I was absent from writing this chapter. But hey, I went on a writing binge and here we are my friends, Chapter 8! Also if you got an update a couple of days ago saying I updated, that was probably me fixing a grammar mistake in Chapter 7 lol my bad guys I didn't know replacing a chapter sent you alerts!**

 **OH P.S. This chapter is not as lighthearted as the other ones. I do get a touch angsty in the middle so fair warning. I really hope you guys like it because I am nervous over this chapter so TELL ME IF I DID WELL! Okay now onto the chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"USAGIII-"

Ikuko Tsukino was shocked to see her habitual late daughter actually dressed and ready for the day coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready, Mom," Usagi said as she smoothed down her floral shirt. "Relax."

Ikuko looked at the digital clock on the oven. "It's barely past seven. You don't even get up this early for school." Her eyes widened in concern, her maternal instinct having kicked in. "Usagi-chan are you ill? You might be a little warm."

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine," Usagi objected as she gently swatted away her mom's hand. "Just excited. I can actually get up early if I tried."

Her mother cocked an eyebrow and sent a disapproving look towards her daughter, "Then how come you never wake up early for school?"

"Because I don't like to torture," the bubbly blonde yawned, still groggy from her sleep.

She had stayed up late drawing on the plaster mold, organizing the space on it into sections where she would paint. The high school student decided on warm colors to decorate her first art piece, drawing inspiration from the main topic of the human body, hopeful the reds and pinks will look like muscle and veins.

The Tsukino marticarch shook her head disappointingly, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally and support me through my life," Usagi beamed with a pleading smile. "And while you're at it, make me an only child."

"I HEARD THAT BAKA-SIS!," a young bratty voice sounded from the living room.

A satisfied smirk came to the teen's face. "You were supposed to!," she bellowed out to her younger brother.

"Enough of that," Ikuko scolded. "Usagi, do you have everything?"

The blonde went through her mental checklist consisting of her phone, keys, volunteer sheets, invitations, wallet, lunch money, purse…. "Yup, I think I have everything!," she exclaimed, tugging her purse over her head onto her shoulder. "Come on Luna!"

"Okay great, have a nice day sweetie," Ikuko called out as Usagi and the black feline headed to the front door. "And do not forget to thank Hisa-san for doing you a favor and getting that you this volunteer job at the hospital."

"Got it!," Usagi yelled as she shut the door.

"Also don't forget all the party planning we have to do!," Ikuko lastly called out before hearing the front door shut.

Usagi quickly started on her trek to her destination as another yawn came over her.

"Usagi-chan, did you get a good sleep last night," the talking cat asked while they walked down the block. "You were rolling around in your bed more than usual last night."

The blonde just waved her hand lazily, "Just bad dreams. You know, like puppies dying, world shortage of ice cream happening, manga no longer existing...the usual."

The truth is Usagi had gotten up early today not because of what she told her mother but the fact of what happened yesterday made her night a restless one. She thought about everything, to the plaster-mold session and the whole run-around interview with Mamoru.

Usagi had to admit that it wasn't all that unpleasant of a day and hates to also admit that Mamoru was a pleasant constant through the entire thing.

' _Okay so maybe he isn't a huge dull of a guy but he still calls me Odango,'_ she defended in her thoughts.

She then remembered what she said when she had left the arcade and the priceless look of Mamoru. ' _I didn't lie once in the interview. Man that look he gave was amazing! He probably thinks I'm lying or something, Odango just being Odango.'_

The fifteen-year-old pulled the denim jacket that she was wearing on top of her white tank closer to herself as an involuntary chill went up her, having remembered the tone of his deep voice when he had addressed her as "my Odango."

Usagi shook her head clear of any thoughts of a certain ebony-haired high school student and continued the walk to her quick stop before going to the new volunteer job at Juuban General Medical Center.

' _Today, I will forget all about baka, clear my entire mind…'_

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, it's true!"

"It is not Minako!"

"It is Rei!"

"Fine, then explain what happened?"

The bubbly blonde took a deep breath, preparing herself for the long explanation. "Welllllll, I was walking down the hallway, on my way to boring chemistry, and I saw him. Tomi Shiro, a.k.a. the hottest and coolest guy at Juuban High, a.k.a. my future husband and father of my three children, and he made direct eye contact with me for at least five seconds."

All three of her friends stared at her in complete awe.

Rei was the first to break the confused silence, "And this short stare has you convinced that the guy is in love with you and wants to ask you out?"

The guardian soldier of love made a mocking and amused snort, finding the question ludicrous, "Pyro, trust me. I know he is in love with me. And he didn't just stare at me, he gave me a smile and talked to me!"

"What did he say?," Makoto chimed in from her seat next to Rei.

Minako had hearts in her spaced-out eyes as she spoke, " _Do you know where the science labs are_?"

" _Minako-channnn_ ," all three groaned in unison as their heads dropped to the booth table.

Usagi rushed through the arcade door with Luna in tow, immediately searching for the heads of her best friends. In an instant she spotted the blue, black, brown, and blonde crowns of hair sitting in a booth.

As she approached the talking table, the blonde was startled to hear their conversation.

"Minako-chan, studies done on this show as little as ten percent of people marry their high school sweetheart, so in reality you have a very slim chance of really marrying Tomi-san," Ami informed the irritated blonde to her right.

"Maybe we're in that percent Ami-chan, you don't know," Minako huffed out, her arms folded in front of her. "Our love can beat the silly statistics!"

"What are you guys talking about," Usagi teased, finally reaching the full table. Luna quickly jumped into the booth and hid in one of the girl's bags to avoid being kicked out of the establishment.

"Odango, finally! How could you be so late to this meeting that you yourself call-"

"Um, Rei-chan. Usagi's actually on time," Mako interrupted the fired up girl timdly.

"WHAT?," the dark-haired girl practically screeched as she grabbed Ami's hand from across the table. "Oh my god, you are on time!"

Rei, concerned for her best friend, stood up from her seat and took Usagi by the shoulders, looking directly into her crystal blue eyes, "Usagi-chan, look at me, do you feel faint or ill?"

The annoyed blonde swat her teasing friend's hands away, "Funny Rei-chan, I just had bad dreams last night so I was up earlier than usual. That's all!" ' _It's not like I was up late imagining the most deepest and beautiful blue eyes ever imaginable, of course not..'_

The priestess lowered herself back into her seat, but still kept suspicious eyes on the blonde, "Okay, so what is this quick meeting about, again?"

Usagi's blue depths shined in remembrance, "Oh yes!" Gathering herself, the blonde stood straight, nose pointing up, and her eyes closed as if she was bracing _herself_ for the news.

"My dear friends, it is an absolute delight and honor for me, Usagi Tsukino, to cordially, officially invite you to my Sweet 16 Birthday Bash on June 30th."

At that notion, her eyes flew open, her arm reached into the bag to pull out four highly decorated invite cards, each one having a neatly written name on it.

"One for Minako-chan, one for Rei-chan, one for Ami-chan, and one for Mako-chan," Usagi directed each paper to the appropriate recipient, each girl taking the hot pink card in wonder.

"Yes! You guys did book the party at Tokyo's Benjiro Hotel," Makoto beamed as she read the brightly-colored invitation. "That place has a five-star chef on hand for all parties and events."

"The Benjiro Hotel is known for it's historical value," Ami gushed, "Many say the ballroom is one of the most elaborate in the country."

"Oh my god! Downtown Tokyo, that's where all the hot college guys are," Minako chimed in, hearts forming in her blue eyes. "The dates I could obtain…"

Rei raised a ebony eyebrow. "Weren't you just going on and on about Tomi Soma and how you two were going to get married, have four kids, and grow old together?"

"Girl's gotta have options Rei-chan," Minako shrugged. "And it was three kids by the way."

Ignoring Rei's face palming, Usagi beamed at her friends as they read her _handmade_ invitations. "What do you guys think?"

"What do we think? We're obviously coming Odango," the Mars guardian retorted with confusion.

The Moon guardian rolled her sky blue eyes playfully. "Well I of course know that Rei-chan. I meant how you guys like the invites and such!"

"Oh, they look very elegant Usagi-chan," Ami chimed in gleefully. "Really a bright beautiful color to choose."

"Yea and it's so detailed, really precise," Makoto as well complimented.

"I would have chosen orange has the color but they're still really good Usagi-chan," Minako beamed at her blushing best friend.

"Wait, Odango," Rei questioned suddenly, "Did you make these yourself?"

"Yup," Usagi squeaked with happiness.

"And you're not on your deathbed?"

The beaming blonde narrowed her eyes at her ebony-haired friend. "Contrary to what you think, I can actually do well in arts and crafts when I try enough. AND without harming myself."

"Wow, Usagi-chan you really got no injuries from doing these," Makoto asked with astonishment.

"Yes, of course!"

' _Yea if you don't call 23 paper cuts, a stubbed toe, and two emergency room visits an injury,'_ Luna thought amusedly from her spot in Ami's bag, preparing for a cat nap.

Ami sent the standing blonde a sweet and approving smile. "Usagi-chan you're really turning over a new leaf in your life. I'm so impressed, now we can focus on your studies along with these changes."

" _Ami-chan_ ," Usagi groaned at the mention of school work.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we need to focus on the important things right now,"  
Minako seriously said, causing tension to fill the silence.

In a sober expression, the long-haired blonde leaned into the table toward her friends. "Tell me guys, be honest."

All four girls awaited with bated breaths at what serious news Minako had for them.

"Tell me…..am I more of a summer or winter?"

"MINAKO!"

The said blonde flinched at the unison scream done by her friends.

"What? Tomi-san likes winter girls according to his zodiac sign."

Usagi sighed helplessly. "I think I'll use that cue to leave."

"Are you going to that volunteer job at Juuban Medical Center?," the ebony-haired priestess asked.

"Yea, one of my mom's friends got me the position," Usagi explained. "Apparently the guy that's supposed to "mentor" me is really hot, so it should be an interesting day."

"How hot?!"

"MINAKO!"

The vibrant blonde shrugged. "It was just a question, jeez. Options, options…."

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later okay. I wanna keep this 'being on time' streak."

All the girls said their "see yas" and "byes" as the blonde gathered her necessary things and moved to leave through the arcade door.

"I wish I could be mentored by a hot guy right now," Makoto lamented dreamily as the blonde pigtails disappeared.

"I think all of us are thinking that, well expect Ami-chan," Rei supplied.

The genius sighed. "I wouldn't mind having an interesting and intellectual conversation with a man that has good looks."

Three blank faces met her gaze as the water guardian blushed intensely and looked down. "I mean-I wouldn't mind talking to a male that had a vast knowledge."

Minako went back to reading Usagi's fluorescent invite while Makoto and Rei continued to stare down Ami.

"I get a plus one?! Maybe I should ask Tomi….."

"MINAKO!"

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD Morning Juuban, it is a beautiful May morning and it is 7:15 in the morning-"

"Grhh," Mamoru groaned as he snatched the T.V. remote, snapping the morning news off.

Normally, the black-haired young man was one of those morning people who walked with energy and poise when traveling to his destination. Today, he was not one of those people, today he was one of those people who hated the mornings and gave morning people the side eye.

Last night Mamoru barely had an half hour of shut-eye, he would always wake up when his mind would yet again register that he was going to Tokyo-U. Apparently all the excitement and adrenaline from yesterday still hadn't worn off, all his nerves were still abuzz from the simple fact that he was going to his dream school.

Of course, the school wasn't the only thing on his groggy mind. A certain blonde odangoed freshman had also slipped into his thoughts one too many times during the night.

And there. There it was again.

Mamoru had felt it numerous times during the sleepless night he had. The little flutter of his heart which would only happen when Usagi would be on his thoughts. Usagi and her smile, her laugh, her flowing long hair, the way her nose scrunches up or when she screws up her face when she gets confused….

" _I didn't lie once in that interview!"_

That sentence had been examined in every which way by the senior, trying to find some underlying meaning because surely it wasn't the truth that she had stated. No, there must by a motive behind it.

' _Maybe she did mean it that way? But would that mean that she was flirting with me then? Usagi Tsukino flirting with me?! Okay wow that is definitely a longshot…'_

Needless to say, Mamoru's mind had been full of Odangos last night, literally. Now, he was drinking the strongest pot of coffee ever made, an attempt to try and keep his eyes open for the day he had ahead.

This morning, the dark-haired man had fallen asleep in the shower, on the toilet, while he was brushing his teeth…..he was beyond exhausted but knew that once he got to his little slice of energetic heaven, he'll be wide awake.

Mamoru, as he cleaned out his empty mug, smiled to himself, ecstatic that he will be able to tell everyone that he had gotten into his number one college and that it was all due to their hard work.

He could just picture their happy faces when he would tell him. Oh, how excited he was to see Emi's face, she had been the most involved in helping him, having taken on the mission of using all her time in helping the eighteen-year-old. It would definitely make her month to hear that it had all payed off.

After noticing the late time, he placed his now-clean mug back in the cabinet, snatched up his keys to his Mercedes Benz as well as his phone and wallet, and made his way to the front door.

He came to the decision to just use his car to get to the hospital, not particularly fond of being late to his long-term volunteer job at the local medical center of Juuban.

Mamoru needed this, he always was at peace when he was helping out the staff, hoping one day he would be in their shoes helping patients in need. This will most definitely clear his mind of dazzling smiles, golden odangos, and strange heart flutters.

There's no way it wouldn't, right?

* * *

The white Mercedes Benz C-Class effortlessly parked into a spot in the hospital parking structure. The driver quickly exited the car, taking one last look at his second favorite car "Lauren" (also feeling anger build in him once more when he remembered what happened to his most favorite car) and made his way to the entrance.

Mamoru hurriedly rode the elevator, making headway toward the front desk of the 10th floor.

"Chiba-san, you just made it on time," the older brown-haired nurse working the front desk greeted him. "But knowing you, that's not really a surprise."

The dark-haired student gave her a dubious look. "Oh come on Hika-san, am I really that predictable?"

Nurse Hika bestowed the young man a warm smile, "Sometimes consistency is good Mamoru. Now go on all the patients are eagerly waiting for you. All I have heard the entire week is 'When is Mamoru-san coming? When is Mamoru-san coming?' You certainly have done a number on them." She handed him his official hospital badge that gave him access to some parts of the medical center.

Mamoru felt a warm sensation spread from his heart at her statement, feeling even more delighted in telling his group on his acceptance.

"Thanks Hika-san, they have also done a number on me. I don't think I can ever leave here," he joked.

"Oh yes you can't ever leave, there would riots and protests in the children's wing," she playfully said.

As he turned to head to his wing, the nurse stopped the regular volunteer.

"Mamoru-san, also there's a new volunteer that will be helping you today," she explained. "You'll be mentoring her. Try to show her the ropes of everything."

Mamoru let out a sigh of frustration, having the desire to just be by himself today. "Fine, but please tell me this girl doesn't have a psychotic ex-boyfriend like the last one did?"

"She's perfectly fine Mamoru-san, play nice. A family friend of Doctor Hisa-san recommended her so she's already cleared."

Doctor Hisa-san was a very friendly and respectful doctor, always having greeted the high school student and treating him as one of the staff instead of just a mere volunteer. If one of her family friends had recommended this girl then maybe there was hope.

Most of the volunteers that Mamoru has had to train were much more interested in their phones or flirting with him. He could only hope that this girl would be semi-helpful today.

"Okay, okay. Where is she?," he asked while sighing.

The nurse gave him an appreciative smile. "She's already with the kids."

"Great, hopefully they haven't teared at her limb from limb," he muttered as he walked away.

Mamoru hated new volunteers, they never took their duties seriously making him annoyed and irritated at their idiocy. Plus the kids themselves hated the majority of all the new volunteers, always stating that Mamoru would be their only team leader and that was final.

The eighteen-year-old made his way toward the double door that led to the pediatrics center in the hospital, bracing himself for the most likely ungodly scene that would greet him.

However, nothing could prepare him for what really did greet him.

A blonde pigtailed girl, playing with his kids. The same blonde pigtailed girl that had been on his mind the entire night. His blood went cold at the sight and his mind, as if on cue, conjured up yesterday's events. With the remembrance of the events came along the uncomfortable fluttering feeling in his heart, this time Mamoru swears that the fluttering, dare say, got more stronger.

It didn't help that the girl he suddenly had an interest in was running around with a gorgeous smile on her face, the sound of her melodious laugh filling the room of running children. Mamoru could only stand and feel his heart thump violently as he watched Usagi run around in circles around the room, her long streams of hair flying everywhere and her puffy skirt twisting on her form, not yet noticing him.

"You can't catch me," Usagi shrieked victoriously as a red-head little boy chased her around the spacious playing area.

Mamoru, still in shock and surprise that Odango of all people was at his volunteer job, didn't have the sense to move away as Usagi, not looking, charged at him in full speed.

"You can't catch-GHHHH!"

You know how when a bird accidentally flies into a window. Yea well in this situation, Usagi was the bird and Mamoru was the window.

The fifteen-year-old crashed into the senior's hard rock body and crumpled to the floor with a smack, Mamoru just stood there almost unaffected by the fall.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking sir- BAKA?!" Usagi was already standing upright once more, about to bow before she realized who she had exactly ran into.

"Odango Atama, neat seeing you here," he addressed calmly, trying to desperately not notice how cute she looked with her short fluffy skirt and red ribbons tied in her Odangos.

"You-wait..how are you-...UHHHHHHH?," she exclaimed, completely perplexed over the whole situation. "Why are _you_ here of all places?!"

"What? You don't like seeing me Odango, I'm hurt," he teased in hopes of her blowing up in frustration and anger.

"I'm here as a volunteer to help out with the children's hospital ward," she spat. "So why, of all people, are you here?!"

Mamoru took one glance at her blue badge and knew his worst fears were true: Usagi was in fact the new volunteer he would have to train. ' _Oh what luck I have,'_ his inner thoughts said dryly.

A look of hopelessness replaced his smug grin from before. "I'm the team leader here at this hospital."

Fear appeared in her eyes, "Wait you're the team leader here. That means-"

"I'm going to be your mentor Odango."

Her eyes widened considerably, "You're the responsible, handsome, smart, experienced, fun volunteer that Hisa-san was talking about? The one that will help mentor me!"

"I guess so Odango," Mamoru replied smugly.

"Oh come on! Isn't there someone else that can do it? You know someone that doesn't have a grudge against me or hates my hair?"

"I don't hate your hair! In fact I love it," Mamoru defended seriously.

Usagi blushed a little at his serious tone. "Really?"

"Of course. What else could I tease you about? Well besides your grades, clumsiness, airhead moments, manga obsession, your crazy appetit-"

"Okay I get it!," she growled, her face red for a different reason now.

That smug grin broke out once more on his face. "So you see, I am very fond of your hair Odango. Plus I'm not holding a grudge against you."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, so no prank or rumor is going to happen to me. I find that hard to believe coming from you of all people."

Mamoru placed a hand on his chest. "You wound me."

"I'm sure you'll live," she retorted.

One of the running kids stopped in front of the pair, his brown round eyes doubling in size. "GUYS, MAMORU-SAN IS HERE! MAMORU-SAN IS HERE!"

Every kid in the room stopped what they were doing, turned in the direction of the call, and performed the same reaction the boy had.

"MAMORU-SAN! MAMORU-SAN!" Before he was prepared, all of the wide-eyed children attacked the tall teenager, clinging onto him wherever they could.

Usagi stood there and just gawked at the unfolding scene of Mamoru being overtaken and climbed on by small children. It was a unbelievable sight to be seen honestly.

"MAMORU-SAN LOOK AT MY DRAWING I DREW FOR YOU!"

"NO MAMORU-SAN FIRST LOOK AT MY STUFF!"

"NO, ME FIRST!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

The eighteen-year-old let out a chuckle as one of the small human beings had made their way to the top of his shoulders, "Okay, guys, guys, I'll look at all your amazing things. Just don't tip me!"

Mamoru, to his surprise, heard high-pitched laughter coming from not the draping children, but Usagi. "What's so funny?"

The young blonde was splitting her sides as she took in the tall and usually serious senior's appearance: three children were wrapped around his long legs, two were hanging onto Mamoru's neck by their arms, four were clinging to his slim but muscular arms, and one girl had made her way to sit upon his broad shoulders. The teen looked like a stressed out father of ten and it was hysterical to Usagi, which all of the said children were looking at.

"Hey Mamoru-san, who is this girl anyway," the six-year-old who was on his shoulders asked curiously. "Dr. Hisa said that she's going to be helping you."

"Well Misato-chan, she is here to help today," Mamoru pointed out. "And I want you all to behave yourself and show my friend, Usagi-chan, respect and kindness. Got it?"

"Yes, Mamoru-san," all ten children responded in unison.

Usagi sent them all a dazzling and warm smile, "Hi, guys! I didn't get a chance to meet everyone when I first came into the room but I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm fifteen, I like sleeping, eating, reading manga, playing, and drawing."

"Hey I like Manga too," the same girl chimed in, her facial features lit up.

"I love drawing and playing too," another one said.

"Me too, I love sleeping and eating!"

"What's your favorite Manga?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"What do you like to draw?"

"Guys, guys, guys! Don't bulldoze her with questions," Mamoru halted them with a laugh. "Usagi-chan will answer all your questions later, okay?"

"Okay," they said in unison once more.

"Great, now can you guys climb off because I can't exactly play with you guys if you're hanging off me." The small children all obeyed as they climbed down from their position on him, all expect the small brunette that was still sitting on his shoulders.

"Come on Misato-chan, you too."

"But Mamoru-sannnnnn," Misato whined as Mamoru gently grabbed her from his shoulders and lowered her small form back to the ground.

"Alright everyone get in order," Mamoru commanded in a deep authoritative voice. At his instruction, the children scurried around until they assumed their square formation in front of a curious Usagi.

Mamoru smirked as he caught her expression and in the same voice, he bellowed out, "Now, what is our goal and purpose on this day soldiers?"

In perfect harmony, the children responded seriously, "To be yourself, creative, kind, and have fun sir."

"Att-en-tion! What is our goal and purpose?!"

"To be yourself, creative, kind, and have fun sir!"

"ANDDDD who should we show the utter most respect for today?!"

"Usagi-chan sir!"

"Good, now roll call! Junko, Kanae, Airi, Kotomi, Maaya, Haruto, Misato, Asao, Akio, and Fujio!"

Numerous "heres" were called out in a jumble.

Mamoru put on a thoughtful face, then shrugged, returning to his normal voice, "That sounds right to me, so let's go with the answer that everyone is here."

All the "soldiers" broke their serious look and bursted out in giggles. Usagi gladly laughed along with them over their whole "kid army" skit, it was especially adorable since Mamoru was three times the size of the children and the notion of a six foot five man pretending to be a general of a six-year-old army was hysterical.

Smirking, Mamoru returned to his original stance with his hands behind his back, a hard expression on his face, "Att-en-tion cadets! Assembly is done! Go to your stations!"

"Aye-aye sir." To finish it off, all ten "cadets" saluted their "general" before scattering to their stations of different activities to do for the day.

Once all were gone and spread without the spacious room, Mamoru dropped his "general" pose and broke into a smirk as he caught sight of Usagi's gaping shocked face.

"Wowwww…"

"I'm guessing, you are shocked," he remarked with a laugh.

"More like stuck-with-lightning-shock," she snickered. ' _How was it possible that he could be a jerk one second then a big teddy bear the next?'_

"Oh come on, give me a little more credit," Mamoru mused. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"You once put salt in the sugar container knowing that I was going to use it for my ice cream."

A dreamy look came over him. "Ohhh yeaaa, that was a good day."

"It wasn't if you got a mouth full of salt!"

At the remembrance of her yakking up her ice cream, the dark-haired man let out a hearty laugh, "You're right, it probably wasn't a good day if you had to get a mouthful of salt. But are you really that shocked that I'm good with kids."

"I don't know, you don't really give off the vibe of a person who you know, likes kids. I mean do you even want kids in the future baka. I can't see you as a doting father."

His brows furrowed at this. "I don't really know. After spending a few months in this children's group, I might lean more towards it."

"Poor woman who has to go through that labor to give birth to a mini-devil," Usagi muttered to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Mamoru displayed a smug smile, having heard her comment anyway. "Okay then."

"Sooo, what is exactly is this support group thing with the kids."

"It's a kind of like a daycare so to speak. These kids are either here because their a patient or have a family member that's in the hospital right now."

"Oh okay," Usagi understood. "So what do we do?"

"Well we basically entertain them Odango. You know kind of like chaperones."

"Like adults! That's so cool! I feel so grown up." The blonde had stars in her ideas as the idea blossomed in her mind.

"Um sure Odango." A quirked eyebrow was his response to the spaced out girl. "I'll explain everything to you so you can get the hang of it quickly. I'm sure the kids will really warm up to you and grow to love you as well."

Usagi's starred eyes changed to suspicious ones as they narrowed at the dark-haired teen. "What's up with this whole nice act you're pulling."

"What are you talking about?," he asked, confused at her accusation.

"First it was yesterday with you accepting my model contract, again thank you I am grateful for that. But now with you being nice to me today? Mamoru-san are you going through a rough time or.."

Clarity made it's way onto his face then amusement. "I'm just being nice Odango. You know I'm trying to be a good enemy/jerkface/nemesis/model/friend, remember? I'm trying to help you out because you helped me out yesterday."

"So you're helping me because I helped you?," she questioned. "Oh my god, isn't that blackmail?!"

He shook his head with a perplexed look. "What-no, that's not at all what blackmail is-"

"Oh I get it, so I owe you now is that what you're getting at?"

Face-palming, letting the hand run down his face, Mamoru wondered how Usagi got into high school. "No, that's not it. I owe _you_ Odango. So I'm _trying_ to be nice to you

"We'll see," she replied, eyes narrowed.

Mamoru caught sight of the clock and realized it was almost time. "Shoot the first activity needs to start."

He sighed heavily after seeing her confused look remerge on her face.

"The kids start out the day doing their own thing like drawing or working on their own projects, what they're doing right now basically," he went on, "Then they all come back together and we do something together as a group. After that, they go back to their own thing. And finally for the last thing we do, we chose some kind of game like one time we just played board games and stuff. It just depends on what I feel like on that day."

"OHHHHH," Usagi beamed, understanding the day's plan now. "Well what can do as a group activity?"

A smug look came over him. "CADETS!," his voice bouncing off the walls. In a flash, all the kids gathered around the tall man.

"Sir yes, sir!" Each kid had a salute for the high schooler.

"Now we all know what time it is so let's start our regular group activity." With his hands clasped behind his back, Mamoru gestured towards Usagi with his head. "Why don't you chose our group activity Tsukino-san? I would do it quickly since we're on a tight time clock."

Just as he predicted the blonde's eyes widened in fear as she saw all the small children look to her directly, waiting for her answer.

The fifteen-year-old scanned the room in a frenzy looking for something to do. She knew Mamoru was doing this in spite to stress her out, and it gave her all the more reason to let her small hatred grow.

However, her lip-glossed lips curled into a devious smile as she caught sight of an object that Mamoru would no doubt _loveeee_.

"You know I think I have the perfect thing in mind Mamoru-san."

* * *

" _I love you."_

" _But-but we can't be together Endymion."_

" _I don't care, my love and heart are yours Serenity."_

" _Oh Endymion."_

" _Serenity let us be together forever my love."_

" _Yes, together in the puppet kingdom of Earth!"_

A round of giggles and laughter made it's way through the young audience that were sitting in front of the small puppet stage where the current act was taking place.

" _Yes, let us join hands and be together. I don't care if I'm a sock puppet and you're a glove puppet! My people will never separate us!"_

" _Endymion!"_

The two googly-eyed puppets embraced each other in an awkward hug, much to the amusement of the sitting children.

On the other side of the "stage", two teenagers laid with their hands thrust up into the little space where their "characters" went.

"This is idiotic," Mamoru spat out in a whisper.

Usagi was getting tired of his on-going negative comments that he kept whispering in her earshot. Honestly, it was like the guy had an on and off switch with his bad mood and somehow she always triggers the "on" side.

"Well, I loved the puppet shows that the local park would do when I was younger so I figured that other kids would enjoy this little show too," she rushed out in a quiet tone, their socked hands now dancing to a dance beat that Mamoru had playing on his phone.

"Did you ever as a kid stop to think what kind of torture the puppeteers had to go through Odango? For god sakes, I'm dying over here."

He hated this beyond words could express. The whole assemble of having a sock puppet on your hand and making a weird high-pitched voice for the thing was embarrassing enough, but no Mamoru had a much more pressing matter.

Usagi's leg.

Correction: Usagi's smooth soft bare leg that was mere centimeters away from his itching hand.

Ever since they had started the "show" Usagi had, by accident, inched closer and closer to his increasingly hot body. It was like the backroom incident all over again, expect Mamoru couldn't do anything due to the youngsters just on the other side of them.

Her skirt had ridden up her thigh, exposing more and more silky skin. Sometimes, when he shifted his position on the floor, his hand would deliciously brush against her leg in the slightest of touches. Through those touches, he indeed knew that the leg was extremely smooth and soft.

Oh, but it had gotten worse.

Since Usagi had more shorter arms than him, she had to edge up more to get her sock puppet in the little space up above, her eyes directed up at her puppet that was currently doing a scene alone. Mamoru was lying fully down, head leaning on the wall of the stage, next to her while she was almost sitting up in their tight living quarters.

So she was….right…...next…...to…...him.

' _Just don't think about it,'_ he told himself as he analyzed the situation that was right in front of his face. ' _For god sakes you have taken anatomy classes, numerous times! And you are a grown man of eighteen, stop acting like a hormonal teenager!'_

But no, the mature eighteen-year-old could not take the fact that his arch-nemesis's chest was barely two inches away from his sweating and tense face. The young teen had taken off her jean jacket leaving her in a white tank top. And through that relatively _thin_ tank top, Mamoru could just barely distinguish a pure white bra that cupped the small swells of her breasts.

' _You're fine, you're fine, you're fine,'_ he bit his lip hard as rolls of sweat went down the sides of his face _, 'Just don't look, don't look! This is Usagi, foolish, clumsy, annoying'-_ he looked once more discreetly- ' _beautiful, attractive, oh god, sweating Usagi.'_

The dark-haired man was soon mesmerized as his eyes zeroed in on a bead of sweat that rolled down Usagi's neck and bare collarbone. It continued to go down it's path with the older teen's gaze never wavering as he gawked at the running drop which soon made it's way to the dip between her breasts.

' _You're fine, you're fine, you're fine, you're fine, oh god…'_

The eighteen-year-old bit back a groan when the roll of sweat disappeared into the valley, Mamoru feeling jealous at it's adventure.

' _Oh god, I can literally feel her body heat, I'm so close that I can just stick out my tongue and taste that wet, sweet-'_

"Mamoru-san!"

The high schooler's entire body flinched and grew red at the harsh whisper. "What! I swear I wasn't looking or thinking about anything! You saw nothing-"

"What are you talking about you baka! It's your scene, get back up!" Mamoru looked up to see Usagi's irritated expression and his mind finally registered that she was talking about the show and the fact that it was his turn.

He quickly thrust up his socked hand into the "stage" area, his head looking back down to see his lines.

" _Oh Serenity, I-I am s-so happy to be with you. I wish to never part from my beloved anymore. We shall run off i-into the sunset t-together."_ The senior's voice cracked multiple times and his tone sounded strained. Hopefully she wouldn't look down to see his, ahem, "growing" problem.

Usagi gave him a weirded out look before looking at her own lines. " _Yes Endymion, let us run away and be happy forever!"_

The little play finally closed out with the two puppets holding each in a loving embrace (Mamoru and Usagi intertwined their hands), a spirited and proud applause came from the smiling like silly audience members as the two puppets took their bow hand in hand.

" _Okay now kids, go on and get back to work on your projects! Have a good day!"_

Mamoru all but sprinted out of the curtained off area behind the stage as soon as the children cleared the area. Usagi, noticing his hasty exit, felt a tinge of hurt at the action. Was she really that annoying to him? He couldn't even stand being in the same area as her?

"Well, that was interesting," he breathed out, enjoying the burst of fresh and open air. Both teens took off the sock puppets that were placed on their hands.

"Yea, I guess," she said, an eyebrow quirked up at his strange behavior. She grabbed her jean jacket from the chair she left it on, quickly situating it back on herself, completely missing Mamoru's relieved look.

"So, where did you get this play from again?"

"Oh, it's an ancient story me and my Writing class are reading about. It's about the forbidden romance between the Moon Princess, Serenity and the Prince of Earth, Endymion. How both of their kingdoms tried to keep them apart due to their different worlds, but their undying love for each other prevailed over everything. It's such a beautiful, moving, and roman-"

"Sounds cheesy. I mean really, Endymion? Serenity? Forbidden love?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course you would find romantic stories cheesy," she muttered. The blonde's eyes looked on to all the children working at their separate tables. "So, now they just work on their own stuff?"

"Yea, I mean they just work on their drawings or they play a board game. Something they just normally do or enjoy. We'll probably play a game or something at the end before they leave."

The dark-haired teen saw the time and remembered his appointment with someone special. "Hey, you think you'll be okay if I left you alone with them?"

The blonde's eyes widened at his request. "Sure, as long as they don't jump on me or something."

The older teen rolled his eyes. "Would you relax? I won't send my army of children to attack you. Their harmless to people I like."

"Oka-wait!" The blonde froze with a finger pointed at him. "Did you just say "people I like"? As in that means little old me falls into Mamoru Chiba's "People I Like" list?"

Mamoru bugged his eyes as he realized he did say that. "Well, it was the slip of the tongue. I meant "know, they don't attack people I know." Don't worry Odango, you're not on that other list, sorry to say."

Usagi saw past his lame attempt at a tease and just sent him a knowing smile. "Okkkayyyyyyy, whatever you say."

The reddening upperclassmen just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, so can you handle it? You would just have to walk around and see how their doing, you know make conversation with them."

Never dropping her animated look she nodded, "Yea sure. You just go run off to whatever you have to do. I'm fine."

As he turned, Mamoru heard her say something under her breath. "What?"

A cheshire grin stretched across her face before she opened her mouth. " _Mamoru Chiba likes me. Mamoru Chiba likes me. Mamoru Chiba likes me.."_

He rolled his eyes and quickly turned away from the singing blonde before the shy blush could be seen. Even as he made his way to the double doors, her little sing-song tune could still be picked up by his ears. ' _I meant "know", I meant "know"... Well it's not like I hate her obviously so technically what I said wasn't wrong?'_

Usagi watched his form disappeared in the little window on the door and couldn't help wonder, ' _Where is that baka going?'_

* * *

Mamoru came to the hospital room with the name "Sato" on it. Room 192 it was.

The dark-haired man was actually feeling giddy as he turned the handle to the sterile and dark room. He had held back on telling the other kids of his college news. She should be first.

He saw the blinds drawn and heard the whir of machinery as he entered the room. The dark room was illuminated by only the light of the turned on T.V.

Mamoru's eyes focused on the small frail child no more than seven in the white bed, her crystal blue eyes fixed upon the drawing paper that she was illustrating on with crayons . A purple cloth was wrapped around her head, numerous tubes flowed out of her skin, and she had a breathing tube under her nose.

She looked sickly, pale, and fragile as glass in the bed but all Mamoru saw was a radiant, strong girl that had stolen his heart from the first day he had met her.

He had noticed her name on the attendance list the first time he worked at the children's ward but for some reason Emi Sato never came to the group. After much curiosity he asked one of the kids about her and they explained to him what happened to the mysterious girl.

Mamoru had then decided to meet the child, so after getting the room from the front desk, he visited the absent group member. He had introduced himself to her but the girl had stayed mute to him, the cold shoulder so to speak.

It took a few visits but eventually Emi warmed up to the teenager, developing a good rapport with him as well as growing attached to him over time. Mamoru would be lying if he said the small girl hadn't melted some part of his cold heart with her own pure heart of gold. He could truly say that the girl was one of the very few and rare people who had found a chink in his armour, her sunny disposition always finding a way into that chink.

"Hey Picasso," he greeted with a smile, entering the room fully.

Emi looked up from her drawing to spot the teen and her face split into a joyous smile. Mamoru saw her eyes literally light up as she took in the fact that her favorite person was in the room.

"Mamoru-san! You came, come sit right here," she beamed, gesturing towards the chair next to her bed. His heart soared at her bright and happy tone, it was a huge contrast to the dark atmosphere of the room.

In a few strides, the dark-haired man claimed the green leather seat. "Can I join you in your art session?"

The small girl's face got even more bright as she grabbed an extra sheet from her bedside table. "Of course Mamoru-san, I love drawing with you. I'm always a better drawer when you're here!"

"Now, now Emi-chan, you're an unbelieveable and artistic girl all on your own," Mamoru corrected. "I just know in the future you're going to be an amazing artist with millions of paintings and art pieces praised around the world. Plus you have a real passion for it."

The young girl's face was soon dusted with a bright blush at his words. "Thank you Mamoru-san! It means a lot coming from you."

Of course, the eighteen-year-old wasn't blind to the fact that the seven-year-old had obviously developed a small crush on him. She would blush whenever he would compliment her on anything of hers and he never failed to miss the loving eyes she always had for him.

"Your welcome," he returned her shy smile with his kind one. "So, how's everything been going for you Emi?"

"Some good days," her eyes returned to her work, "some bad…"

Mamoru grabbed a crayon from the huge box sitting on the bedside table. "So is today a good day or bad?"

Her eyes looked up again into his eyes, giving him a toothy grin. "Well, it's good now that you're here!"

"I'm glad that I can brighten up your day because you know what?"

"What?"

"You brighten up my day too," he whispered to her as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

"Really!?" The tattle tale blush made it's presence once more, this time being accented by a bright smile.

"Yes of course," he confirmed with a "duh" expression on his face. "I mean, why did I wait to tell you my big news before any of the other kids if I didn't like you."

Her eyes got wide with wonder. "What big news?"

"Oh it's nothing," he gestured with his hand. "Just some life-changing news that would mean little importance to you."

"No, no, I want to know Mamoru-san," she pleaded, shifting herself on her knees in the bed. "Pleaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee teeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll meeeeeeeeeeeee…."

He sighed, playfulness in his eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"YESSSSSSS," Emi grabbed the hand that he had resting on her bed. "Please tell me!"

Chuckling at the girl's crazed and desperate look, he finally relented. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you but you have to sit down."

A blush of embarrassment hit her features as Emi realized she was almost standing up on her bed. She swiftly landed back to her original sitting position and gave her full attention to the handsome man in front of her.

"You ready?"

The response he received consisted of enthusiastic nodding.

He leaned in closer to the small girl, dropping his voice to a more quiet tone, Mamoru finally confessed his news, "I got accepted into Tokyo-U."

Before the senior could get a good look at the girl's widened eyes and delighted smile, he was engulfed by a tight hug with Emi wrapping her thin arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Congratulations Mamoru-san! I'm so happy for you! I knew you could do it! You're so smart and handsome that they had to accept you!"

"Thank you Emi," he laughed. "You know, they told me that the real convincer was a certain girl's recommendation letter."

The seven-year-old retracted herself to face him with astonished eyes and a parted mouth. " _I_ helped you get into college?"

"Definitely! All the college people said that I should be considered lucky to have the most delightful and pretty girl in my life."

"Really?," the googly eyed girl asked, the blush growing.

"Yes," Mamoru affirmed with a proud smile.

The girl returned her gentle face into his shoulder. "I'm so happy I could help you Mamoru-san. I know I can't do much, but I figured I should try to help in some way."

"You did great Emi-chan, you did great. Never think that you're not capable of helping, because you always can," he pointed out. "You're capable of doing and being anything."

The dark-haired man felt the girl smile against his shoulder. A muffled "Thank you, Mamoru-san" made it's way to his ear.

Mamoru was truly happy to have made it into Tokyo-U, because it made seeing Emi's face light up all the more prominent.

* * *

"Room 192, 192, 192…."

Usagi made her way down the white hallway, scanning all the room numbers to see if her desired room was among them.

After a couple of kids asked her where he was, Usagi herself wondered where Mamoru had went off to. The children all said he was probably visiting a girl named Emi. Out of curiosity, she asked them what room the girl was staying in. One of the nurses had gladly accepted her plea to look after the children while she went to find Mamoru.

' _The nerve of the guy to leave me alone on my first day, really?! I don't know all the in and outs yet! Mamoru-baka..'_

Well, the blonde wasn't all that upset that he had left her. She had used the time to get to know all the kids and see what they were working on, all of them warming up to her immediately. But this didn't mean that it constituted Mamoru leaving her alone.

Usagi's eyes caught the numbers "192" on one of the doors, looking at the patient name to confirm her suspicions. "Emi Sato" was written on the board next to the door.

' _This is it. Who is she? A friend, family member, sister, girlfriend….'_

Very carefully, she placed her hand on the handle, easing it open slowly. Poking her golden head through the small crack, she was relieved to see that the two occupants of the rooms wouldn't pay attention her.

Usagi concentrated her eyes on the two forms by the hospital bed, the dark-haired one and the small frail one.

"Do you really want to know?"

"YESSSSSSS! Please tell me!"

The eavesdropping blonde listened onto the rest of the conversation, her heart melting at the sweet exchange of words and hugs between the teen and child.

' _Awwwwwwwww, Mamoru-san's such a sweetheart- WAIT! NO! He's an egotistical jerk that teases me like crazy and has the personality of a wall towards me! He has to, there's no way that Mamoru Chiba is actually a teddy bear under wolf's clothing or that he actually cares about someone other than himself. I mean sure he has some good points like his looks, athleticism, smarts, his laugh, smile, and yesterday he was really nice to me….'_

The fifteen-year-old unintentionally blanched as her mind romanticised the idea of her mortal enemy, however that was a mistake because it was a rather loud sound.

"Odango?"

Usagi's eyes flew open and her entire body froze as she realized that both occupants of the room were now looking at her head that was sticking through the ajar door.

" _Heyyy_ ," she greeted lamely while scratching her head. ' _Think of a graceful excuse, graceful excuse, graceful..'_

"I was just thinking how open a door had to be for a human's head to fit through it, you know just a thought!"

Mamoru quirked his dark eyebrow at the nervously laughing girl.

' _And this is why you almost failed creative writing dummy,'_ Usagi thought, her nervous laugh filling the awkward silence.

Registering that she was still poking her head through the door, the ninth grader opened the door all the way and walked fully into the dark room towards the white bed.

"I was just looking for you Mamoru-san, I need some help with something," she expressed with a small smile.

Mamoru dropped his questioning eyebrow and his expression went back to normal. "Oh yea sure, just give me a minute."

"Mamoru-san," the girl in the bed addressed, "Who is she?"

Usagi noticed the girl had a purple cloth wrapped around her head, dark circles under her round blue eyes, and a breathing tube under her nose. She also didn't miss the very small gleam of jealousy that had flashed past the girl's eyes in a mere second.

"Oh, she's just a volunteer that's helping me today but Usagi is also my friend," the dark-haired man explained.

"Oh okay," the girl said, relief passing through her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino," the blonde sent a small wave and bright smile to the girl, "I'm fifteen, have an intense love for manga, food, sleep, and art."

Emi's eyes brightened. "I'm Emi Sato and I like art too!"

Usagi's eyes widened excitedly. "What kind of art do you like the most? I love just drawing in general with a pencil and eraser."

"I love drawing with just a pencil too! Look, I have tons of drawings!"

The now over enthusiastic child quickly shoved multiple pieces of paper from her bedside table into the pigtailed girl's awaiting hands, over the moon that someone else shared her passion for drawing.

"WOW! You have serious skill Emi-chan! I love the feeling you put into each of your drawings!" Usagi was not trying to patronize the girl because the pictures she was given were truly breathtaking. The mini-artist used mostly dark colors to portray her pictures of random places, but the way each stroke and shade of graphite was made was given emotion and some kind of feeling that resonated within Usagi.

Emi leaned forward to pick out one of the papers. "This one is my favorite. I once saw her on the news and I think she's really strong and pretty."

The impressed blonde flipped to the one and her breath caught in her throat. It was sketch of her!

Okay, well the superhero vision of her but nevertheless her. The picture depicted the moon guardian of love and justice standing in a warrior stance, arms crossed against her chest, and a wink as well as a open-mouthed smile drawn on her face. The guardian's suit was colored brightly with reds and blues making her happy face all the much vibrant.

"You like Sailor Moon Emi-chan?" Usagi tried with her all her might to keep her face stoic.

The little child's eyes brightened even more at the mention of her hero role model. "Yes, I love Sailor Moon! She's the most prettiest, bravest, kindest, strongest, smartest, amazing person in the world. I want to grow up and be like her someday. To be strong, pretty, and kind."

The secret heroine felt her insides melt at the girl's confession and star-struck look. She meant that much to this little girl?

"You like Sailor Moon? You never told me, I'm hurt Emi-chan," Mamoru playfully chimed in.

"Well, I felt it was weird to just tell you because well Mamoru-san, you're a boy."

The "boy" quirked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Yea, Mamoru-san. You're a boy."

The upperclassmen sent the mocking blonde draggers. "What does that mean?"

Usagi rolled her eyes skyward. "It means that this kind of talk is meant for girls Mamoru-san. You know girl to girl kind of chit chats. No offense, well actually offense but, you're not the best conversationalist. I would know."

"Well, he's not that bad. He does suck at art though," Emi revealed.

"Emi?! Who's side are you on?"

Mamoru was at a loss of words at how Usagi was able to get Emi to warm up to her almost immediately while it had taken him days to do such a thing. It was mind-bending at how the fifteen-year-old thrived in the things that he lacked.

"So Emi-chan tell me all your favorite things about Sailor Moon!"

"Well, I love her caring heart and strong will. She's also supppppeeerrrr pretty! And I love when she does her pose! "In the name of the moon, I will punish!" It's so cooooool!"

A warm smile presented itself on Usagi's lips as she watched the small child imitate her infamous pose and catchphrase. The blonde didn't object when the girl searched through her pile of papers, looking for more drawings that she did of her favorite superhero. She felt honored to know that the sweet child had picked her to be her role model.

On the other side of the bed, Mamoru stared blankly at the two easily talking girls on the other side. He only saw that look of lightness in Emi's eyes when she would talk to him. But right now it was very much evident while she talked to Usagi.

How was it possible that Usagi could do this to so many people? That she could make them feel lighter and happier just by talking to them or being in their presence? He had seen this phenomenon just yesterday with the Dean, and now it was with Emi.

He smiled warmly when an answer drifted into his mind as the girls discussed more about how stylish Sailor Moon's boots were. ' _Usagi Tsukino can just light up anybody's day.'_

* * *

"Bye Mamoru-san! Bye Usagi-chan!"

"Bye Emi-chan, I'll see you next time. We are so sketching together next time!"

"I can't wait Usagi-chan!"

Mamoru finally was able to drag Usagi away from her new best friend. "Come on Odango, stop pestering the poor girl."

The door closed on the hospital room and Usagi sent the man narrowed eyes. "I was not pestering. I was talking to a friend about our shared interests and likes. Excuse me if I was being excited about it."

Mamoru rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay Odango."

Usagi turned her head back to the furthering door. "She's such a sweet kid and an amazing artist. Plus she's got excellent taste in superheros."

"Yea she's amazing," Mamoru echoed with a slightly sad expression.

"How come she doesn't attend the group like all the other kids?"

Mamoru felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he remembered himself asking that same question months ago. He stopped his walking which caused Usagi to stop hers as well.

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru relaxed himself. "She's sick."

A confused face was his response. "Sick? Like the flu or something?"

"No Odango, not like the flu or something," he stated painfully. "She has Leukemia."

Confusion still remained. "What?"

"It's a cancer that affects a lot of children. Emi's had acute lymphoblastic leukemia since she was four. She's been on bed rest because of her rounds of chemotherapy, a treatment that's supposed to help her. That's why she's not at the group, she has to stay in bed. I visit her every time I come to volunteer, she's one of the most sweetest kids I have ever met and I always try to brighten her day after she goes her rounds in therapy."

Usagi's expression had saddened greatly at the news. Mamoru saw the usual glow of happiness and brightness dim around her as she lowered her head.

"Well, she's going to be okay right?"

"Her doctors are hopeful. The tests they have done are coming back good. Emi's dad died when she was younger so her mom has to pull two jobs to keep up with all medical costs." He kept his voice steady but on the inside he felt anything but.

Emi was a special girl who would always try to find positive things in life, a characteristic that was very uncommon for him. She didn't deserve this, she deserved to live her life with her positive and bright nature, not be stuck in a bed hooked up to machines.

The two started to walk again but Mamoru could see the slight dragging of Usagi's steps. "But she's going to okay, right?"

He was about to tell her that he didn't know but when the dark-haired man turned to do so, he saw the blonde looking up at him with glassy eyes, a hopeful look in them.

"Yes," he gently said. "She's going to be okay."

And then a small sliver of brightness returned in the girl as she turned to look forward again, a small but warm smile on her features.

They made their way back to the playroom where the other kids were still working.

"Usagi, listen," Mamoru advised. "All the kids in there have backstories like Emi does."

The dark-haired man looked into the small window on the door. "You see Junko over there. His dad has a brain tumor, going into risky surgery in a few weeks. Kanae, who's playing with those legos, she has bone marrow disease. Akio, has an enlarged heart and can't do too much activity. Misato, she has a hole in her heart and the doctors are trying to find a donor that'll meet the right qualifications."

Usagi felt her heart crack in hurt each time he pointed out a child and explained their story. She would have never known that those joyous little children would have such heart-breaking stories.

The glossy eyed blonde turned to the older teen to see his hooded eyes of hurt as he too looked at the happy children playing in the room.

"That's why I keep doing this," he went on, "I keep doing this because it helps those kids in some way. This group, it helps them feel normal and happy for a little bit. They smile and let go of all the stress and worry of their life. You don't see sad, hurt little kids. You see bright, happy little kids who are just having fun with other kids. It's something that I think every child should have, fun and happiness, not despair and sadness."

Usagi just barely caught the catch of emotion in his voice, an emotion that made his statement sound even more sorrowful. An emotion that gave off the notion that Mamoru was talking from experience.

The tall teen felt a warm and small hand land on his shoulder, rotating to see Usagi directing a calm but cheerful smile at him. "I think that's a great goal to have Mamoru-san. All kids should have that. But they're not going to if we just stand here."

Mamoru saw the light and glow return to the blonde fully as if she had been recharged somehow. He noticed how he even suddenly felt more lighter and happier from her contact, that maybe she had transferred some of her optimism into him. Her sunny exposition shined through and again he repeated the same phase that he had been saying a lot recently.

' _Usagi Tsukino will never stop surprising me.'_

He sent her a small smile, grabbing hold of the doorknob.

"You're right Odango, let's go."

* * *

"You totally cheated!"

"If that's the new word for winning fair and square then guilty as charged, I cheated."

Usagi gaped at him angrily. "There's no way that you got that many Unos by fate. You cheated somehow someway."

"Or I'm just really good at Uno Odango," Mamoru suggested as they walked down the hospital hallway toward the main lobby. It was the end of Usagi's shift so Mamoru had offered to walk her to the lobby.

The blonde took another huge bite out of her wrapped turkey sandwich. "No, there's no way that one person can be that good."

"Sore loser," he sang.

"I declare a rematch next week Chiba! I will avenge myself!"

Mamoru snorted as Usagi chowed down angrily on her sandwich. As they neared the lobby entrance, the dark-haired man decided to finally ask the blonde the question that had been gnawing on his brain ever since yesterday.

"Usagi-san?"

The eating girl tried to maintain nonchalant at his use of her real name. "Mhm?"

"What you said yesterday after you left, that you didn't lie once in the interview," he began. "Did you really mean all the things you said about me yesterday?"

The eighteen-year-old would be lying if he didn't feel nervous about her answer. He also wouldn't be lying if he said that he was hoping that she would yes, that she meant every word.

Usagi gulped down her bite of turkey to respond to the man. "Yea, I meant every word."

His body visibly relaxed but her answer raised more questions. "So you honestly think that I'm a bright, punctual, creative, loyal, unique, kind, and hardworking individual?"

"Well yea, obviously you're smart and on time Mamoru-san." She mindlessly threw the empty wrapping into a near by trashcan.

"Yea, yea, yea….but what about the other stuff?"

Realization hit her. "Ohhhhh, of course I meant it dummy. I know that deep down you're a kind, hardworking, unique person. I'm not heartless Mamoru-san, I know that somewhere underneath all that "baka" wrapping that you're a genuine person. You just build walls that hide it which is okay but the Mamoru that I saw today was the one underneath all that wrapping, and to be honest, after spending some time with him, the Mamoru I like best…."

And there was that annoyingly giddy heart flutter in his chest. The teen was starting to think it was heartburn at this point. "Really?"

"I mean you could work on that creative aspect thing," she amused, "But yea I truly mean my words Mamoru-san. You are a kind and warm person when you want to be. And I know I don't make it public but that's just how we are. Sometimes you're annoying, sometimes I'm annoying, we're just opposites. Odango and Baka. I don't make it public because I don't want people thinking we're getting soft on each other."

She ended her statement with a nudge to his side, a sarcastic grin painted on her face.

"Yea, yea, I guess so," he lamented. "But you know opposites attract."

Usagi felt a small blush bubble to the surface on her face as she knew what that phrase usually referred to: couples. "Well yea, me and my friend Rei are opposites too so I guess I'm the opposite for a lot of people." She let out a nervous laugh gaining a quirked eyebrow from the high schooler.

They continued their walk to the lobby doors, Usagi much more tense and aware of their closeness.

"Oh before I forget Odango," Mamoru recalled, "This whole model and art project thing, what are we doing, you know schedule wise."

Relieved at the change of subject, the blonde soon froze as she had no answer. "I mean, we can just meet after school at the arcade, could use the backroom. Unless you have PTSD from the last time?"

"Har Har Odango," he mused. "The backroom is fine but sometimes I'm busy after school."

"Yea sometimes I am too."

"So I have school activities and you have detention."

"Hey! Just so you know I have been doing well so I find that assumption degrading and-OKAY, FINE! It's because of detention."

Mamoru held a smug smirk. "Now that we're honest with ourselves, you think you can avoid detention on Tuesday since I'm free on that day."

"I'll manage."

"Great then. Tuesday it is Odango," the dark-haired confirmed. In the spur of the moment, he leaned down to her ear and whispered quietly, "I can't wait."

Usagi's entire body reddened at his husky tone in her ear. "Umm, okay great. I'll-see-ya-then-baka."

Mamoru held back a laugh at her rushed goodbye and hasty almost-run to the automatic doors. It was a relief to know that he could make her face red like how she would for him.

' _I truly can't wait Odango…'_

* * *

"Usagi! Go to bed soon! It's getting late!"

"Okay Mom!"

The pajama girl was putting the finishing traces on the mask, hoping that tomorrow she could begin the painting process finally. Sitting on her bed, legs crossed underneath her, tongue sticking out in the corner of her mouth, Usagi carefully stenciled out the lines on the plaster, each stroke precise.

She let her mind wander to what happened earlier today after her volunteer shift. The remembrance brought a bright blush to her face. ' _Maybe he was just being funny, Mamoru-baka-like. I mean the way he said it…'_

A shiver went down her spine as the husky statement played on repeat in her mind. God, did she want to hear more things said in that tone of his. Usagi scolded herself for that thought, it was Mamoru. They were basically almost, kind of, maybe friends so it was just too weird by now. Was it?

Finishing the lines, Usagi held up the mask to make sure it was perfect. Her fingers ran over the edges of the mask, enjoying the feel of the cool smooth plaster.

' _Plaster that was on Mamoru's face,'_ she thought. She was basically holding his face in her small hand. The blonde could see his defining features embedded in the material, his stoic expression, straight nose, sharp eyes…

Not even trying to stop it, Usagi's mind conjured up the endless pools of blue in the eye sockets of the mask, the pools of blue belonging to the model of the mask. You have to be blind not to notice how beautiful and colorful his eyes were so Usagi let herself enjoy the vision, arguing that it was normal.

Really noticing how late it was, Usagi broke through her imagination and placed the mask on her nightstand, carefully shifting on her bed to not awake the sleeping feline on the other end.

Even as she turned off the light and settled into her fluffy bed, a set of blue eyes continued to stay in her mind. She closed her eyes and still saw the two pools, staring into her mind.

Then the reminder that she was going to see those two eyes on Tuesday swam into her mind. Too sleepy to notice the action, Usagi's heart thumped a little harder and in the slightest, there was a flutter.

* * *

 **Aha another thing for you guys to gnaw on for a little bit! Phew, I'm pooped out after that writing binge. Well, did I deliver? Yes? No? REVIEW to tell me! Big thanks to all the reviewers, faves, and follows! I was blown away by your guy's love for the story, very warming to hear that I'm doing something right! Hopefully I kept that trend with this chapter. Review to let me know! Onto the next week of antics…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Welcome back everyone! Well as you can see, I'm giving you all a longer chapter and I think I finally found my footing with these chapter lengths. Well maybe not lol but I'm hoping I gave you guys lots of more good plot in this chapter so let's hope for the best! And wow! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I didn't even think this was that good of a story but I guess you all proved me wrong! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and just some self promotion, this chapter took more longer because I released some new stories such as "The Speech Dilemma" and "To Save a Light", just to name a few lol but if you want you can check them out, just some angst writing that I liked. Both stories I mentioned are relatively short ("To Save a Light" is a one-shot) so real quick easy read lol**

 **Well on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Okay this is getting annoying."

"What is?"

Mamoru quickly held up the folded paper that had been taped to his school locker. "These sexuality information pamphlets that Mr. Sakou-san keeps giving to me. I keep finding them on my locker or on my desks in classes."

"Yea...weird," Motoki muttered, avoiding eye contact.

The dark-haired man quickly opened his locker, grabbing his physics textbook and calculator. "So, what's up with you?"

"Uh?"

"I don't know you seem kind of distracted."

"Oh I'm just stressing about one of my tests that's coming up." ' _It's not like I'm worried about you finding out that I lied to the counselor about you having problems and that I gave your stalker half of your address.'_

All of a sudden Mamoru's phone vibrated and lit up in his blazer's pocket. "Huh, student council cancelled the meeting today after school and I have no other activities. Looks like I'm free after school."

"Wow, Mamoru Chiba is actually free after school for once." Motoki put on a shocked face. "I'm pretty sure this hasn't happened since middle school."

Mamoru threw his friend a look. "Yea, yea, I guess I can do what I want after school."

"Pray tell, what is Mamoru Chiba going to do?"

Mamoru had a thoughtful face until an idea popped into his mind. "I guess I could help out Usagi today with her art project. We were going to do it tomorrow at the arcade but since I'm free today, better to get it finished as quick as possible."

"How is the project going," Motoki questioned with raised eyebrows.

Mamoru gave him a weird look before closing his locker. "It's going fine. I told you how we decided to work on the art project."

"I know, I'm just asking how's it's going?"

"Yea but you're doing that thing. That-that thing when you mean something else."

Motoki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm just asking how it's going."

"Right and I said fine Motoki-san!"

Motoki was taken back at the angry outburst but a knowing smile made its way to his face. "Oh yea, you're totally fine."

A death stare was thrown the dirty blonde's way as Mamoru placed his homework in the school bag. "I am fine Motoki-san, I am-"

"Chiba-san."

Both seniors jumped as their school counselor mysteriously appeared in front of them with a uneasy smile.

"Mr. Sakou-san, what can we do-uh-for you?"

The spectacled man turned toward the black-haired senior that addressed him, the uneasy smile still evident. "Well, Chiba-san, it's what I can do for you. I was hoping that the class president and valedictorian would be so kind to join me in my office for a quick chat."

Mamoru felt that it would be a very uncomfortable quick chat. "Well I was just-um-going to class with Motoki-san so I'm unavailable right now Mr. Sakou-san."

"Oh don't worry I've excused you from your classes," the older man reassured, "and Motoki-san can join us. I gather that he's your bo-"

"Best friend," the dirty blonde cut in quickly.

Mr. Sakou grew confused but then his face cleared as a somewhat comforting smile presented itself. "Oh yes I see, 'best friend'. I understand. We really should be getting to my office for our talk."

The dark-haired high schooler had grown incredibly perplexed at the situation from Motoki's awkward interruption to the counselor's weird vibe. "Honestly Sakou-san I'm sure I'm fine with what you want to talk about so I'll just get to my classes."

"Chiba-san it's okay to admit that you are having a problem. I understand."

Mamoru's blue eyes widened as he stared at the man's hand that was now placed on his shoulder. "Honestly I'm f-fine."

"Are you Chiba-san, are you?"

"Yes I'm sure I'm-"

The eighteen-year-old saw a frightening sight that stopped him dead in his tracks: Kyoko walking down the hallway that he was in. All too quickly his heart started pumping and his blood pressure went through the roof.

"On second thought, let's go to your office for that quick chat Mr. Sakou-san."

Mr. Sakou brightened at his acception. "I knew you would see it my wa-"

"Yes yes yes let's get going shall we?" Mamoru practically started to shove the counselor in the direction of his office, desperate to not be spotted by his psychotic stalker.

"Oh don't even think about it, you're coming with me Toki," the dark-haired man latched his hand onto the retreating back of his friend's blazer. "Something tells me that you're involved with this somehow."

' _This should be fun,'_ Motoki whined in his head, Mamoru continuing to drag him toward the counseling offices.

* * *

"Moonie, are you in position?"

"Yes, Aphrodite. Moonie out."

Minako nodded at her open wrist communicator. She was approaching the hallway intersection, the place where her mission was about to go down.

A light and hesitant voice once again came through her communicator, "Minako-chan, I'm n-not so sure about this."

The blonde threw her wrist towards her mouth, crazed eyes and an almost foaming mouth being displayed on her face, "YOU CAN'T BACK OUT ON ME NOW! I'm counting on you Usagi-chan."

Down the hallway, hiding out on a pair of steps, the pigtailed blonde sighed, shutting the communicator on her wrist, and stood to start walking. This was the last time Minako talked her into one of her "Tomi Shiro Schemes."

Minako was walking towards her position, out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Usagi walking down the hall in the opposite direction. ' _Perfect.'_

And there he was, the most hottest and popular boy at Juban High School, Tomi Shiro, walking just in front of Usagi.

' _My future husband,'_ Minako mentally sighed. His dark brown hair was shining in the sunshine that was spilling out of the long windows, his dark green eyes like two emeralds. Minako nearly fainted at the beauty that he was,' _Our kids would be so photogenic with both of our gene pools.'_

The ravishing blonde was close to the intersection where Usagi would bump into her, "accidentally" making Minako sprawl out on the floor in front of Tomi. The upperclassmen will then help the hurt blonde up from the floor, helplessly getting lost in her blue eyes, falling in love with her. Minako squealed in happiness as the scene processed through her mind, a huge smile lighting up her face.

Usagi, however, was less than thrilled to help her blonde best friend with her romantic scheme, the risk of it going horribly wrong looming over her head. The moon guardian sped up her steps as Tomi neared the point. ' _Here goes nothing.'_

And BAM!

The pig-tailed blonde practically rammed into the boy-crazed girl, right on cue and right in front of Tomi. Expect Minako didn't fall and land on the floor with a thud.

Instead the failing love guardian's thick, heavy Chemistry and Algebra textbooks tumbled out of her grasp from the collision.

And so they fell.

On Usagi's vulnerable foot.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All Juban High students stopped in their tracks to catch a glimpse of the fascinating scene that involved Usagi Tsukino sitting on the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes, grasping at her right foot. "MY FOOT! MY FOOT! MY FOOT! IT HURTS!"

"Tsukino-san!"

Minako, who was about to help out her injured friend, almost did a double take when her dark-haired crush swiftly kneeled down to examine the damage done on the foot. ' _You know_ her _name?!'_

"Are you okay? Do you feel a lot of pain?"

Usagi's watering eyes became swollen slits looking at the upperclassmen talking to her. Despite the blinding pain, Usagi became very tense and alert that Tomi was very close to her and knew that her blonde comrade was probably shooting daggers. "I'm-ummm fine Tomi-san. Really I'm g-good, I don't need help. Y-you can go," she croaked.

The handsome man, who was a little too close to Usagi for Minako's comfort, shook his head. "No, you're not fine. There's already swelling, come on. We need to get you to the nurse to get that foot looked at."

By the time he finished his sentence, Tomi had already placed Usagi's arm around him, lifting her upright off the floor. "Come on, lean on me. We'll get you back to tip top shape in no time."

His head half-turned to meet Minako's sad eyes, the blonde's eyes softening right away. "Ailo-san, can you get Tsukino's bag that she dropped?"

"It's ummm-Aino actually….," the sorrowful blonde trailed off, the boy already halfway down the hall towards the nurse's office with a limping Usagi.

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah, you think I'm what?"

Motoki could have died right then and be happy to not have faced the wrath of his upset best friend. He could just remember the life choices he made that lead up to this certain point.

" _Sakou-san, may I speak with you?"_

 _The school counselor looked up from his paperwork to see Motoki standing in his office doorway. "Sure of course Furuhata-san, come in."_

" _I'm sorry to interrupt you but I just have to talk to someone about this."_

" _Nonsense, all students can come talk to me about anything anytime, that's why I'm here," the school official assured. "What is it you want to discuss?"_

" _Well, my friend, Mamoru Chiba, he's been having some," Motoki paused, "issues."_

" _What kind of issues?"_

" _I mean he really won't talk about it with me, it's…..personal."_

" _Mmmh, I understand."_

" _You see, he's having trouble...finding himself."_

 _A look of clarity appeared on the man's partially wrinkled face. "Oh I understand."_

" _Yea it's the reason why he kind of stopped having relationships."_

" _I'm glad you told me about this Furuhata-san, Chiba-san shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm sure many males go through this in some way at some point in their lives."_

" _Yea I'm sur-wait what?"_

" _It's okay, I will talk to Mamoru about this privately. These sexuaity issues need to be addressed quickly so he can be himself and not oppress his feelings. I will talk to him almost immediately."_

 _Motoki went wide-eyed at the counselor's response before his face brightened. "Okay great!"_

 _Sure it wasn't his goal, heck he came in here to convince the man that Mamoru was going to dropout of high school and become a stripper but this works too. If it causes his best friend to be occupied and late to the arcade, he's A-Okay with it._

Oh right now Motoki was not A-okay with it as Mamoru gave the most confused look known to man. "You think I'm what?"

"Mamoru-kun it's okay I'm here for you, to help you through the process." Across the desk, Mr. Sakou reached his hand towards Mamoru's that was sitting on the edge. The dark-haired man quickly snapped his hand back.

"What process? I don't need the help through the process because there is no process!"

"You know denial is usually the most toughest."

"It's not denial it's reality!"

The counselor quirked his eyebrow and gave Mamoru a comforting smile. "Is it?"

"I am not gay," Mamoru plainly stated. "Nor have I ever questioned if I was gay."

"It's okay," the older black-haired man soothed, "This is a safe place."

"I swear to you Sakou-san, I am not having issues of that nature at all."

"I understand this is hard. Many students have come to me with these issues and I have helped them embrace their true colors," he leaned in more towards Mamoru's direction, "I can help you too."

The frustrated teen ran a hand down his face as a curious question came to his mind. "Who told you that I was having a "sexuailty idenity crsis" in the first place?"

Motoki all too suddenly grew tense in his seat next to Mamoru and his mind began to wildly search for an escape exit. ' _That open window looks promising, break a few bones but probably won't have long-term damage.'_

"Well actually Furuhata-san brought up your issues to me one day and I'm glad he did," Mr. Sakou happily beamed at the shrinking dirty blonde. "You have him to thank for all this."

Mamoru ridgely turned his head toward the nervously laughing blonde to his right, death clouding his already stormy blue eyes. " _Furuhata-san told you?_ "

The nervous laugh continued as well as a few sweats droplets formed on Motoki's face. "Well, I wouldn't say I told you Mr. Sakou-san. I just told you Mamoru was having issues. You were the one who said that said he was gay, your words." Motoki turned towards Mamoru with a pleading voice, "His words not mine."

"Since Furuhata-san told me of these issues I'm guessing that you two are you know-"

"No!" both high school students exclaimed.

"We're just friends, have been since the third grade," Motoki clarified.

"Oh I understand. Have you ever had relationships Mamoru-kun?," Sakou asked curiously.

The fuming dark head directed its attention back on the man across the desk. "Yes I have. With women! Females, girls who go to this very school."

"Oh yes, you've had relationships with women Mamoru-kun? Was it before your awakening?"

Mamoru so frustrated he was about to scream the words "I LIKE GIRLS" in his school counselor's face but decided that the action would be too drastic in this situation. "There was no awakening Mr. Sakou. I am interested in only girls. I have classmates as well as teammates that are gay and I fully support them. But I'm not gay!"

"Mamoru-kun, you haven't dated in awhile though? It's a little bit questioning in my opinion."

"It's because I don't want any attachments right now with me going to college so I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now! It's as simple as that." The upperclassmen could not believe that he was actually defending his sexuailty right now of all things.

"Whatever you say Mamoru-kun," Mr. Sakou stated. "Did you find those relationships with women enjoyable in your opinion?"

"I mean-um-well on both occasions we just wanted different things, drifted apart. Not the one I was looking for and such. They were great girls just not the girl for me," Mamoru explained, nervous that the counselor would take it somewhere else once more.

The man nodded at the student's response. "I see, I see. Did you, in either relationship, engage in any activity?"

Both Motoki and Mamoru choked, the dirty blonde holding back a laugh while the dark head was choking back a shocked gasp. "I'm sorry-sorry, what?"

"You know activity of any kind, PDA as you kids call it."

Mamoru visibly gulped at the personal question. The school counselor and "psychiatrist" (or so he claims) was notoriously known for his ability to ask the most personal and shocking questions but was he really asking what Mamoru thinks he's asking.

"I mean with both relationships we kissed and such if that's what you mean?"

"Ah, so you are still a virgin then Mamoru-kun?"

"WHAT!?"

A blue faced Motoki finally let out the pent laughter as Mamoru had gone wide eyed and red to the furthest extent. The dark-haired man shot daggers at the hysteric blonde, knowing this whole situation was his fault in the first place.

"I was just asking if you engaged in intercourse with either of these girls that you claim you dated?," Mr. Sakou asked casually.

"Well-um I-we," Mamoru stuttered helplessly as his deep blush on his face grew at the question. "I did have-umm- _intercourse_ with one of them, no I'm-I'm not a virgin, no."

It wasn't as if the eighteen-year-old boasted to the whole school about his conquests like many of the other males did. When he had, so to speak, "lost the V-card" at sixteen, it wasn't anything magical or time descending like most people describe it.

Mai Koyama was a year older than him and was a sweet and kind girl who later went to law school to become a lawyer. It happened at his apartment, simple and sweet, nothing crazy. The few times after it were pleasant as well. It was nice and later on with Mai wanting to have no attachments when she left for school, they broke up mutually by the end of Mamoru's sophomore year. He rarely talked about his private life in that nature, it just wasn't anyone's business.

With his bushy black eyebrows furrowed, Mr. Sakou asked yet another personal question,"Did you find the experience...enjoyable or right?"

"Well-I mean...," Mamoru stumbled, thinking of the right word choice. "No one's first time is perfect but it was nice, simple, and sweet. Yes, it felt right." ' _Am I seriously having this conversation with Mr. Sakou?'_

"I see. Would you like to read some of these pamphlets Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru snapped, he couldn't take it anymore especially when Mr. Sakou started to hand him actual pamphlets, the same ones that had plagued him over the last few days. "For the love of…...Mr. Sakou, I am truly not confused nor have I ever been confused. This is just a huge misunderstanding, honestly. I swear I don't need any kind of help to- let's see- free myself," Mamoru said as he read one of the pamphlets in front of him.

"Mr. Sakou-san he's telling the truth. I believe we just had some miscommunication when I first came in," Motoki added in.

Mamoru still kept the blue fire in his eyes for his blonde best friend. "You're still going to die today."

"Yea I know," Motoki quietly answered.

"Listen gentlemen," the school counselor chimed in, "I'm a bit confused on the situation here. Mamoru-san have you not yet told anyone of your feelings?"

"There are no feelings!," the angered teen objected. "There were never feelings!"

This was getting ridiculous! Mamoru was missing his very laborious class courses because of this absurd meeting.

"Mr. Sakou, I beg you, Motoki-san is a moron and just said the wrong thing. Please let me go back to my classes, I'm sure that I'm missing very important material right now that will be vital to my studies."

"Mamoru-kun if you could just read through these pamphlets-"

"No, I'm done," Mamoru denied, grabbing his bag and standing up from his seat. "Thank you Mr. Sakou-san for your concern but I guarantee you that I do not need any phamphlets or help."

"Chiba-san-"

"Now I will move along and go back to my important classes. I will see you around the school Mr. Sakou-san."

Shooting another look at a sheepish Motoki, Mamoru walked past, ignoring his counselor's pleads and opened the office door to freedom.

' _I'm going to kill Motoki, what the hell was he thinking honestly! Nothing could be worse than being in that room discussing- For the love of god!'_

The upperclassmen almost had a heart attack when he saw the auburn locks of hair that he was way too familiar with standing a few feet away from him. Her back was still turned, the girl not yet aware that the "love of her life" was standing behind her.

Mamoru closed the door softly, a look of horror present. His hand on the doorknob, the upperclassmen considered his options thoughtfully before he closed his eyes defeatedly.

"Can I actually read some of those pamphlets right now Mr. Sakou?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Usagi gave her best honest smile to the upperclassmen. "I'm sure I'm fine Tomi-chan. I was just overreacting."

' _Wrong! I feel like my foot is dead! I want to cry and yell and curl up into a ball because it hurts soooooooooo muccchhhhh-'_

"So Ms. Tsukino-kun you're not in any pain?," the brunette school nurse asked concernedly.

"Oh yea, I'm peachy," the blonde said through clenched teeth, an attempt to not cry out in pain.

Not looking convinced, the nurse turned to the worried boy standing next to the grey cot holding the injured blonde. "Shiro-kun I'm sure the girl will be fine if you left to go to your classes. Tsukino-kun probably doesn't want you failing school over her."

The handsome man focused his eyes on Usagi to get her approval to leave. "Are you sure because I don't mind missing a few classes if it means that I know you're okay."

Usagi blushed at the caring tone in his voice but nodded confidently. "I'm positive Tomi-chan. Please I don't want you to lose your Valedictorian position because of my silly injury. Go to your classes and thanks for your help and concern."

The bell dinged, signally the start of the last period of the day. Tomi returned his blonde friend's kind and warm smile with his own heartstopping one before taking his leave out of the grey office.

The second the door closed at his departure and she was sure he wouldn't hear her, Usagi let out a cry of pain and held her swollen foot delicately in her hands.

"PLEASE HELP ME JINA-SAN! IT HURTS SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The smiling nurse let out a small laugh at the animated face the blonde made. "I figured. That swelling doesn't look pleasant."

"WAIT, YOU KNEW?!" The tear streaked blonde stared at the woman in shock and disbelief.

"Usagi-san, you were a good enough actress to convince that boy but you can't fool me. I know the face of pain when it comes to my most frequent visitor."

Reddened with embarrassment now, Usagi knew that she was right. Her and Nurse Jina were well-acquainted with each other due to the blonde's daily injuries at school, the two forming a mutual friendship over time. The brunette nurse had a warm and friendly glow that made her students feel more comfortable with her and talk to her more openly.

"So Usagi-san, what was this about?" The nurse brought out her wheel stool to examine the said injured foot. She carefully positioned it, resting the heel on her thigh.

"I-umm was walking and I bumped into somebody," Usagi mumbled, wincing in pain as Jina started to touch her swollen toes. "They had really heavy books and those books landed on my foot. And then pain came."

After a few more moments of examining, Jina breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly placed Usagi's foot down from her leg, standing up to retrieve her medical bandaging. "Good news Tsukino, it isn't broken or even twisted."

Sniffling, Usagi murmured, "Really?"

"Yup, just bruised and sore. If it was worse damage, you would be curled up into a ball rocking back and forth."

' _True,'_ Usagi thought, remembering how once she got a bad splinter and nearly passed out from her heavy breathing crying.

Jina came back with rolls of medical tape, ointment, ice, and also a roll of cloth. "Wrapping it up and not putting any strain on it should heal it up right away. Just do regular RICE."

"Okay." Hearing the unsure tone in her patient's voice, the woman looked up to see the face of confusion. "Tsukino-san...were you not listening to me when you sprained your wrist a few months ago."

"I don't know…..what would you say if I wasn't?"

Nurse Jina sighed. "Well I would explain to you again that RICE stands for Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation. You use RICE when you have an injury, the letters go in order of what you must do after getting one."

"Well, it's always good to have a refresher Jina-san," the young blonde attempted a weak smile.

"Yes it is," the nurse laughed, beginning the wrapping of the the swollen foot.

The door to the office opened, Usagi fearing it was Tomi changing his mind, but a red-ribbon tied in gold hair was instead her sight. "Usagi-chan, oh my god! Are you okay?!"

Usagi felt a small laugh bubble in her chest as Minako flew to her and began to fret over the bandaged foot. "It's okay Minako-chan, just sore, nothing major."

"Tell that to my cot which now has scars from your nails," Jina poked fun. Usagi reddened as it was in fact true, she could see the stuffing coming from the small punctures she made in the mattress.

"Okay, so I overreacted a bit."

"I'm just glad you're okay Usagi-chan I'm sorry over what happened," Minako apologized. "Me and my dumb plans."

"Minako-chan, it's okay. I'm so sorry about what happened," Usagi went on, "I only know Tomi-chan from my math class. He's an aid that helps us out and he tutors me a lot in the class. I swear we're just friends."

"Usagi-chan, it's okay. But how come you never told me you knew him?"

"I-I was scared that you would take it wrong or something. I didn't want you to think that me and him were-"

"Usagi-chan I wouldn't have! I know you hon," Minako reassured. "I know you wouldn't do that to me. You're Usagi Tsukino, the best friend a girl could ever have, the friend that goes along with stupid schemes to get a boy her friend likes even though he doesn't even know her name."

The darker blue hues of the blonde dimmed down as she remembered how Tomi had dismissed her so cooly.

"He didn't know your name?," Usagi questioned with despair.

Minako shrugged. "Pretty sure my name isn't Ailo-san."

"Minako-chan I'm so sorry. Now that you know I can totally mention you to him when he tutors me in class-"

"Forget it Usagi-chan, guy doesn't even know that I exist. I can take a hint at some point."

"Minako-chan, a guy has to be crazy to not fall for you," the pig-tailed blonde stated. "I'm sorry Tomi-san is crazy."

A small laugh resonated within Minako and she gave her friend a warm smile. "Thanks Usagi-chan, he probably is."

"Again I'm so sorry Minako-chan."

Slinging her arm around Usagi's shoulders, the love guardian gave a pleading smile towards the patient. "Thanks Usa, I'm glad you feel sorry for everything because I'm going to have to start apologizing to you soon."

A flinch of pain was shown on Usagi's face as Jina hit a sensitive part while wrapping. "Why?"

"Well, you see I got really worried and well you know how worry enjoys company-"

"I think that's for misery Mina-"

"So you see I kind of called in the cavalry."

Usagi's eyes widened with immediate fear. "You what?"

"USAGI-CHAN!"

And like that three girls rushed into the Nurse's office, making all three occupants of the office jump at the intrusion. Before the pig-tailed blonde could even blink, Makoto, Ami, and Naru filled her vision.

"Here Usagi-chan I made your favorite kind of cookies in my cooking class!"

"Usagi-chan, I gathered all your homework from your classes that you missed! I gave you some notes and helpful hints on some of the problems!"

"I brought your secret stuffed bunny from your locker that you don't want anyone to know about!"

Sending Naru a look that said " _Really"_ , Usagi turned to her sheepish blonde comrade.

"What? You have concerned friends girl! You should have gotten used to it," Minako defended herself, a dazzling smile appearing.

And just like that all four began to fret over her injury, causing a few laughs from Nurse Jina. Usagi laid on her back and looked at the cream-colored ceiling, both cursing and thanking that she had such loyal friends.

* * *

"Stupid foot that can't even take a stupid hit! Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

A cursing blonde with crutches limped down the Juban street with numerous concerned glances thrown her way.

Usagi had just been able to shoo off her worrisome friends off her back and told them that she was able to walk home on her own. Her nurse had said that she needed to keep her foot "elevated" (a word she would later text Ami about) and rested, the injury just needing around a week of recovery.

Jina had suggested calling her parents and asking them to pick her up but Usagi had instantly said no to that idea. The last time her parents had picked her up from school because of an injury, it included a lot of kisses, hugs, and straight up embarrassment in front of her classmates and upperclassmen.

She shuddered at the shameful memory. No, she would walk herself, no matter the pain that it was causing her. She stopped at a street corner to rest her arms and body, exhausted and the heat from the sun not helping her journey.

Remembering the work that Ami had given her earlier, Usagi placed one of her crutches on a lightpost and unzipped the backpack that she wore, grabbing the white packet of paper. As she feared, it was her most recent math test and quite possibly her worst score ever on a math test.

' _A 28%! Come on, I thought I nailed the first question!'_

At least for today, she could avoid the disapproving look that Ms. Nijo would have certainly given her if she had stayed for her class. ' _Maybe this injury was a blessing in disguise.'_ Usagi continued to stare at the paper longingly, wishing that the 28% would magically change into a 98% instead.

So wrapped up in her imagination, Usagi didn't even register the dark looming shadow that covered her form, its dark-haired head coming over her shoulder. The tall man made an astonished face at the score of the blonde, although slightly impressed on how she is always able to get such low scores on everything.

"Wow Odango, do you actually try to fail tests?"

Knocked out of her thoughts abruptly, Usagi twisted her head slightly to meet the sharp jawline of Mamoru's face. His sudden closeness caused her to try and back away, her balance being knocked off.

Almost in slow motion, Mamoru watched his sparring partner land on the ground with a clatter of a crutch and a thud of a body.

"Usagi!"

"MY FOOT! MAMORU-BAKA!"

Kneeling down to help her up, Mamoru watched with almost amusement as she cradled her bandaged up foot in her hands, face scrunched up in pain. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM HANDICAPPED BAKA!?"

Keeping in a laugh at the sight she made, he noticed tears of pain running down her face, realizing that she really was hurt and needed help.

"Odango, let me help you up-"

"NO! I DON'T NEED A BIG BAKA'S HELP FOR ANYTHING!"

"Usagi-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MEANIE!"

Before she could protest, he grabbed one of her arms gently and slung it around his broad shoulders. He stood up carefully, bringing her up along with him. She said nothing as he grabbed her crutch from the lightpost and placed it under her arm.

"Lean on it and raise your foot." Obeying the commands with sniffles, Usagi watched as Mamoru bent down once more to pick up the fallen test and crutch, placing the support stick in its original place under her arm.

Still seeing a downcast look on her face, Mamoru sighed and relented. "I'm sorry I scared you and made you fall Usagi-san. I promise I meant no real harm in anyway."

She was silent except for a few sniffles until the older teen heard a few muffled words. "What did you say?"

" _F-an-k y-u."_

"What?"

"Thank you for your help..," she declared more clearly. "And you're forgiven...Mamoru-san."

A smug grin spread on his features at her use of his real name. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long, _friend_."

"You're right _friend_. I couldn't stay mad," Usagi spoke sarcastically until a confused look came over her. "Wait why are you here? Weren't you busy today with all your smartie things?"

"And I thought you were busy with your detention?"

"Shut up! My teachers gave me a pass because of my injury. Don't avoid the question, why is Mamoru Chiba walking the streets of Juban without any prior commitments?"

"Big words, I'm so proud," he patted her in between her buns affectionately. "If you must know, my commitments were canceled so I became free after school. I figured I'd go to the arcade and meet up with you to just do the project now instead of tomorrow."

"Oh, that actually sounds...real," Usagi drawled while nodding.

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru himself became curious with the blonde's appearance, he had been since he had first spotted her golden buns of hair. The dark-haired man had actually let himself enjoy the flutter in his chest at seeing her. He would admit that her infectious personality and glow had grown on him considerably, especially since now they were working together at the hospital, meaning they would see each other every Saturday. Somehow, that idea didn't sound at all displeasing to him.

"What happened to you though? Fake an injury to get out of a test?"

"No!" ' _Not this time…'_ "I was walking down my school's hallways, someone bumped into me, and their heavy thick bookies landed on my foot. And boom, I'm in the nurse's office."

The eighteen-year-old coughed back a laugh at the irony in the incident. "Wow, books must have finally gotten their revenge on you, since you never read them and they got jealous."

"Are you just not getting the concept of this whole friend thing or…."

Finally releasing his laugh at her angered expression, Mamoru softened and forced back his witty comments that his mind was just dying to say. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Jerk Mamoru is now on break and will be back from lunch in 30 minutes."

"Oh great, half an hour with no mean comments," she paused and rolled her eyes. "Christmas came early."

Mamoru could barely hold in the smile that presented itself at her reply. He loved how their conversations could just flow so effortlessly at times like this, this new dynamic being even more pleasing than their regular verbal fights from before. He loved her playful smile and felt warm inside to have the knowledge that he was the cause of that smile, that dazzling smile.

"How about in that thirty minutes we walk to the arcade and start on that art project you have? I'm actually interested to see how that mask turned out."

Usagi shook her head and shrugged. "Can't today, or for the rest of the week that is. My school nurse told me to keep my foot "elevated" or something and to do all these foot exercises at home. I just have a lot to do and I need some peace and quiet to do them. So sorry Mamoru-san, though I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang out with little old me."

"What makes you say that?" She half expected to see a sarcastic grin on his face but instead Usagi saw real concern and what looked like hurt in his eyes and tone. She was so taken back by the blue depths of his eyes that had such emotion that she thought he would never have towards her.

"Well, I know you think that I'm a huge airhead so I'm not the most stimulating to talk to obviously"-she twirled the failed test in the air- "so I get if it's kind of lame to hang with me."

"Usagi." And there was that breathless tone from the hospital, the same one that gave her shivers. "Trust me when I say it's not "lame" hanging out with you. I would never say that or think that about you. Just because you have some trouble academically doesn't mean you're not smart in other ways. "

Her cheeks flushed slightly, a warmth spreading at his sincere words. "Thank you, that means alot coming from you Mr. Smartypants. We can still meet up tomorrow and work something else out. I have to get going Mamoru-san, I'll see you later."

Mamoru knew for certain that both a familiar and a new feeling exploded in his chest, one being loneliness that he was well acquainted with and the other one that seemed to be...longing. Longing to be in the blonde's presence, to have her attention on himself. Without knowing it, he had looked forward to this all day because he was going to spend three hours with Usagi's attention all on him. He can't pass this up.

"Wait," she stopped her turning at his halt. "So, you're not going to the arcade because you need peace and quiet, which you can do at home?"

She turned back around fully to face the tall senior. "Um, yea."

"Well," Mamoru felt the small blush come to the surface as he thought out his words right. "Since I'm free for the rest of the day, and we both want to finish the project quickly, how about I just accompany you to your house and we just do the session there?"

Just as suspected, a blush appeared on Usagi's face too, the idea of Mamoru in her house, in her room…. ' _MEETING MY DAD!'_

"Nope! You can't come!"

Startled by his quick rejection, Mamoru wondered why she suddenly became very fearful looking. "Wait, why?"

"Well you see," she stuttered on, "My d-dad isn't exactly keen on-umm-boys being friends with me. Like at all. Poor Youji-san from my history class once came by my house to drop off the homework I missed while I was sick and my dad nearly castrated him."

"Oh wow," Mamoru blurted, fear and pain spreading within him at her words

"Yea, ever since that, I kept all males from my house. Doesn't matter if they're my friend or not, if they have different anatomy from me, they're not allowed near the house. Only exceptions include family friends like Motoki, my little brother's friends, or family members."

"I see, I see…," Her house was out of the question, but Mamoru thought of another solution, or rather another living space. "How about we just go to my place?"

The reddest shade of red appeared on Usagi's face at his words. His place. His turf. His...living space. She had never been to his apartment before, in the one year they have known each other, she had never been there but she did know the area where it was, a very nice neighborhood in Azabu just a couple of blocks down from where they were. It would be insanely weird to just be completely alone with Mamoru in his apartment.

"I don't know Mamoru-san, I don't want to-"

"I won't mind it, I swear. Don't you want to finish this project?," he questioned, his tone becoming almost pleading. "Why waste an entire day when we're both free to do it?"

"I guess but..," Usagi was still so unsure about it, she wondered with everything happening with them that being alone together in his home would be such a good idea. She began to back away on her crutches. "I think it's better I go home Mamoru-san, you should just enjoy your afternoon off."

She turned her back and began to limp in the direction of her house, suddenly feeling blue at the fact that she wasn't hanging out with him today. Mamoru wasn't that bad once you got to know him, like Saturday. They had a great time together, she discovered another side to him and she thought it was a very beautiful side of him, a very unguarded side of him. But she knew that it would be a bad idea to go to his place, who knows what could happen.

"I have a batch of Motoki's homemade chocolate chip cookies at my apartment."

The dark-haired man saw her pause her movements completely, a shred of hope filled him. In a whirl of blue and gold, Usagi had already passed him on her crutches, limping in the direction of his apartment.

"It's this way right?!"

A laugh bubbled out of him when she began to increase her already fast pace.

* * *

"You. Live. Here."

"Umm, yea."

"You know suddenly, being friends isn't all that of a bad idea now."

Laughing at her open mouth and starstruck, Mamoru closed his apartment door and placed his keys in a little dish in the small foyer hallway that opened up to his huge living room. He took a few steps into his apartment but paused when he didn't hear footsteps following him.

Usagi stood right next to the front door shifting back and forth on her crutches with a nervous and reddening face, her one shoe still laced on.

Mamoru shot her a confused look. "Do you need help with your shoe or…"

"No."

"Then why are you standing by the door with a red face?"

"It's just...umm…."

"Ummm what?"

Her face grew even brighter and she bit her bottom lip, blue eyes downcast at the floor in front of her. "It's just I've…. _bever beven to a oy's hosue_."

She whispered her words so quietly that he had to physically take steps forward to hear her. "What?"

Usagi sighed, shifting her weight to one crutch to the other. "I've never been to a boy's house."

She dared to look up at his reaction and just saw a confused expression painted. "So…."

"I've never been to a boy's house….alone. You know just the two of us."

Clarity appeared on his face as well as a treacherous thought. "Ahhhhh, oh it's okay Odango," he reassured, "I'll be gentle."

If it was possible, her face became even more red at his statement and she looked partially scared and nervous. "Relax, I was joking! Come on, just take off your shoe and come in already, I don't bite for the love of god." He scoffed when she kept the same look on her face, she even backed up more to the door. "Fine, I'll enjoy Motoki's cookies by myself."

His back turned, Mamoru smirked when he heard the taps of her crutches coming behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe Motoki-chan gave you his last batch! I asked him and he said that there was no more! Little liar..."

Usagi lounged on the black leather couch, left foot propped up on a pillow, her hands full with a container of chocolate chip cookies. She reached in and popped another treat in her awaiting mouth.

"You want milk to go with _my_ cookies?!," Mamoru called out from the kitchen.

"Since you're asking, sure!"

Taking the opportunity, Usagi's eyes roamed over the posh living space that she was blessed to be in. Most of the decor and furniture was of a dark color pallet such as black, dark blue, and grey. The floor to ceiling windows on one wall gave a beautiful view of the Azabu streets, Usagi could see daylight slowly dwindling away as afternoon set in. Besides the couch she was laying on, there was two leather armchairs on either side, and a sleek coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Everything appeared expensive and polished in the space such as the flat screen TV, huge entertaining system that came along with it, and from what Usagi could see of the kitchen, it looked very updated and modern.

Nothing was out of place. Except for the fact that there was no pictures or even personal touches in the living space. Not one thing gave the impression that even a real human was living here, no personality was found in anything.

"Here you go Odango," Mamoru came into view, carrying a glass of milk. "One cup of fresh milk, tips are appreciated."

"How about you stop calling me Odango? I think that's a very good tip." Handing over the glass, Usagi swiftly put the drink and the tubberware of cookies on the coffee table. Fumbling a little, she was able to grab a few of her art materials from her school backpack, including the plaster mask.

"Hey wait, wait, guess who I am?" The blonde held up the mask in front of her face. " _Odango, it's your fault! Please, please, please let me into your school. Odango!_ "

He tried his best to stuff down a smile and laugh. "Oh wow that mask really fits you. You should wear it all the time and I'll be able to keep my lunch down now."

Usagi placed the mask down to reveal her irritated face. "Funny baka." Ignoring the man next to her, she made quick work and was able to set up her painting materials for the mask. The lines she drew on Saturday had fully dried so now she could actually apply the real paint.

Mamoru watched with interested eyes as the pig-tailed blonde opened her mini paint set. "So now you're like coloring it in?"

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I'm _painting_ it in if that's what you mean?"

"Yea, right, right paint."

"Yea, paint."

He paused. "So do you just, go ahead and apply it to the mask?"

"Well yea since I drew lines out so I planned out my sketch and outlines."

His eyebrows furrowed a little bit but he nodded anyway. "Okay."

' _Wait…... .'_ Suddenly Usagi took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my god. Am I finally smarter than Mamoru Chiba at something?"

"What?"

A toothy grin spread on the fifteen-year-old's face. "You're not good at art? Are you?"

His face froze at her accusation. "Well…...my grade isn't bad if that's what's you mean."

Usagi smiled knowingly, she had used that line so many times with her parents. "Where do your points get taken off?"

He sighed. "Creativity."

She shrugged. "Figures."

Taking a seat at one of the armchairs he cocked his ebony eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Well Mamoru-san…...no offense, but you're not all that creative or spontaneous sometimes," she confessed. "I mean look at your apartment. It's nice and all but-but I don't see anything that's you in this room and I'm pretty sure the only sign of life you'll find in this apartment is your kitchen."

The upperclassmen shrugged, eyes wandering around the room. "I like when things are simple and clean, not too colorful or bright. It's just not my style like it is for you."

"Even people who like "simple and clean" stuff have some kind of personality in their creations! You just need some inspiration to get those creative juices flowing! Here!"

Usagi promptly whipped out a sheet of paper out of her school bag, placing it on one of her school folders. She also grabbed a sharpened pencil from her pouch and handed them to Mamoru.

Confusion became imprinted on his face at her quick actions. "What are you doing?"

"Mamoru-san, it's time for the tutorer to become the tutoree! I'm going to help you get your creative juices flowing, you know find your inspiration and such!"

"Odango, I'm fine. I don't need to be tutored in art-"

"Baka, baka, baka," she shook her head in disappointment, "Art is actually a very important subject for your future. It's not just about drawing lines and coloring. It also involves passion, love, inspiration, creativity, and just overall emotion! You need those things to function in life otherwise are you really living baka?"

"I guess that's the difference between us Odango," Mamoru answered with a laugh. "I struggle in coloring while you struggle in everything else."

"It's not coloring you baka! Art is a form of expression, it's important! It speaks what words can't."

"Well the words on your tests certainly are clear." At that, the dark-haired man slipped out a marked up piece of paper, the name 'Usagi Tsukino' spelled out on the top. "Let's see, there are some comments from your teacher that include her begging you to study and to not repeat the ninth grade. I think I agree with her."

"Hey baka! Why do you have that!" From her seated position, she attempted to flail her arms around to grab the paper from his hands. "Did you keep it from when I dropped it?!"

"Of course," he said casually, "It's going on my fridge."

"Okay so I'm not good in my other subjects, you have obviously stated that plenty of times," she scowled, "But it's not my fault, the way my math teacher teaches us, I don't know, it doesn't really help me!"

Mamoru actually took on a thoughtful look. ' _She can't learn because her teachers probably aren't teaching her in a way that fits her_ ,' he thought. "Have you tried tutoring? Doesn't Ami help you with your studies?"

"Well, hehehe," she drawled with an uneasy smile. "Most of the tutors I've had don't really last long enough or they don't make sense to me. Poor Ami-chan nearly lost her marbles last time we studied together."

Mamoru looked over her test in awe. The first problem was just of basic division and factoring, something he learned all the way back in his first year of middle school. "How is it so hard to understand basic algebra math?"

Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "How is it so hard to be creative?"

His blue eyes narrowed at her. "At least I can divide 12 over 6."

"I thought I was adding so my guess was 6! Simple mistake! What's your excuse baka?!"

"My excuse is that I just don't like to dwell on how to look at an orange from a different perspective. I have better things to do in life and art is not going to help me in my life."

"Art will help you! You just need to practice and learn what the true meaning of art is you big headed jerkface baka!" Mamoru could feel his lips twitch into a smile at the sight of Usagi heavily breathing and turning blue in the face from yelling at him. It was very amusing.

"You really think that art is that important?"

Usagi once more blew up like a balloon but deflated to calm herself. "Yes, I _know_ it's that important."

Mamoru's lips curled into a smug smirk, a devious idea forming in his head. "I think this is a win-win situation for us. I'm bad at art, but good at school studies. You're good at art, but horrendous at school studies."

"Hey! I'm not" -trying at figure out what horrendous means- "that thing! My test wasn't that bad!"

Mamoru quirked his black eyebrow at her, and then his eyes returned back to the paper in hand. " _Tsukino-san, this line is meant for your name not your answer and why did you doodle bunnies over your entire test! They have nothing to do with factoring pym-_ "

"OKAY FINE," the blonde interrupted the teen's reading of her test comments. "So I'm a little behind in my math skills. I know I look dumb to a future college student like you."

"Usagi-san, don't forget you're the reason why I got into Tokyo-U," Mamoru reminded the frowning blonde. "You just need some assistance in school smarts. Which is why I'm suggesting we tutor each other."

Usagi's face froze and her eyebrows hit her hairline, just staring blankly at the man before her. "Me? Tutor the Great and Smart Mamoru Chiba? In what?!"

"Art," he stated. "You help me 'find myself as an artist and see the beauty in life' or whatever else you spilled out and I help you not fail the ninth grade."

"You would…...help me in math and science?" Her mind was sending warning signals at his suggestion. Her initial thoughts involved the notion that he was playing her, he was going to teach her the wrong way to do her homework so that she would fail the test. That's what she first thought but now her mind was split because she sees Mamoru differently now, she sees the best part of him. What if that part was the one willing to help her?

"Of course, those are actually my best subjects," he stated rather proudly. "But it would totally work. Everytime we get together for the art project, we can help each other out with our grades."

"Really," she questioned. "You would really help me with my homework. Honestly?"

"Of course."

Usagi's face spilt into a huge grin. "Okay great! Partners it is baka!"

Mamoru chuckled as he reached from his seat to shake the bubbly girl's hand. He himself didn't exactly know why he had suggested such an idea but spending any time with Usagi just seemed like a good plan at the time. "Partners I guess."

Retracting her hand, Usagi saw the paper and pencil she had given him, still sitting on the coffee table, untouched. "Since you know what you're working with baka, how about I see what I'm working with." She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, her hand gesturing towards the table. "Draw the first thing that comes to your mind future Tokyo-U student."

Even if he denied it, the blonde clearly saw the flash of fear pass his dark blue eyes. Mamoru however recomposed himself and gripped the folder that held his materials. "Okay, future ninth grade dropout. I'll show you what you're dealing with."

Mamoru picked up the pencil and began to draw the first thing that popped into his mind. His blonde guest took up _his_ cookies once more and began to dip her brush into her set-up paint. While sketching, his would let his eyes look up and see what Usagi was doing.

Everytime, it was the same thing: the pig-tailed blonde would be painting carefully on the plaster mask that she laid with some paper on her lap. Her pink tongue would be poking out of the corner of her mouth, a look of deep concentration etched on her face as her eyes traced the lines of the mask. They both continued to work, he continuing his quick glances while she remained completely oblivious to them.

"Okay," Mamoru finally announced. "Here is the finished product."

Usagi placed her painting supplies and mask back on the table to observe what her 'pupil' had created. Her eyes narrowed and her face grew bored. "What the heck did you draw?!"

"What do you mean?" He looked down at his exposed drawing; it was of a simple coffee mug resting on a table, he had even shaded in the shadows around the cup. He saw nothing wrong with the drawing.

"Mamoru it's boring! Really? A coffee cup!?"

"You said to draw the first thing that came to mind."

"If coffee was the first thing that came to mind why didn't you just make some instead of drawing it!" Usagi was perplexed immensely at the teen in front of her. She no longer had doubt that he was doing poorly in his art class. "Give me that-that….thing! God I don't even want to call it art!"

She snatched the folder and pencil away from the 'artist', oh so appalled by his creation. "Let me show you how I can turn this boring coffee cup into the most creative thing the world. Come and sit baka." She carefully raised her foot off the pillow and onto the floor, leaving enough room on the couch for Mamoru to seat down next to her.

With a sigh, he complied with her request and positioned himself next to her, looking over her shoulder. He loosened his Azabu red tie, watching with intense eyes as she used the pencil to make graphite strokes and marks on his 'boring' sketch.

"Emi was right," Usagi recalled with a cocky smile, "You suck at drawing."

The mention of the girl brought a smile to his face as well as a laugh when he remembered the interaction on the weekend. "Speaking of which, thanks for ganging up on me Saturday. I'm glad that you really bonded with her, I just wish it didn't have to be over bashing me."

Not looking up, but sporting a huge smile as well, Usagi said, "Yea, well you deserved to be ganged up on sometimes baka. I can't wait to see her again this Saturday!"

He laughed. "I'm sure she'll be just as excited to see you." He continued to watch as she drew and shaded in, leaning closer to see the details. The smell of her shampoo wafted into his face, the strong scent of fruit and strawberries sent little goosebumps all over his skin.

He remembered that smell from Saturday when they were behind that puppet show stage, when….

The senior shook his head slightly to clear his mind and the butterflies swirling around in his stomach that were caused by the image of a sweating Usagi, giving his full attention to the drawing in her hands. Her smooth, soft little hands that frequently twirl around a milkshake straw, or occasionally the thumbs would pick at the skin around her nails. They were such danity little hands-

' _Am I seriously checking out her hands? Chiba you really do need help…'_ Mamoru once more shook his head to only focus on the drawing this time, not any part of Usagi.

Thankfully for Usagi, Mamoru didn't catch the slight hitch in her breath as his inched over her shoulder. She mindlessly began to shade in something, trying to ignore the small warm puffs of breath that were being cast on her cheek. The blonde became suddenly aware that she was sweating a little, and prayed that the gross smell wouldn't be able to be detected by the senior.

Why was he so close? What was he looking-

' _The drawing you idiot, the drawing! He's getting closer so he can look at the drawing!'_ Usagi almost slapped her forehead. Of course he was looking at what she was doing because she said too! Nothing else!

' _Oh god, he really smells good!'_ She was at the point of holding in her breath to stop the fresh and spicy scent from invading her nostrils. His warm breath near her cheek, her ear, his smell… Out of the corner of her eye, next to her face, she saw his parted lips and intense eyes focused solely on the paper, and she couldn't stop her mind from imagining those perfect set of lips, pressing against hers, maybe his tongue slipping in between-

"OH WOW IT'S GETTING LATE!"

Mamoru nearly fell forward when the blonde stood up from her position so abruptly. Steadying himself, he discovered all her stuff already packed up, and her beginning to walk on the crutches, her backpack strapped on. "You're leaving?"

Usagi could feel her face ablaze with red as she limped towards the front door, scolding herself for thinking such things. ' _Mamoru-baka in that way! Psshh, I really need to clear my mind.'_ For some reason, the idea wasn't all that disgusting this time around.

"Oh yea, my m-mom wants me home for dinner so I g-got to g-get going." The panting blonde was almost to the foyer before Mamoru stopped her with his words.

"So tomorrow?"

She stopped her movements, taking deep breaths, tried from her fast limping. "I don't know to be honest. I probably have to get my dad to take me home tomorrow. I can't be on my foot for long periods of time so I don't know. Oh god, I actually have to wake up early tomorrow! I can't run to school anymore! Dad goes to work early so I can't ask him. I'm going to set new school records-"

"I can take you."

Usagi turned around to face the man with a shocked face, mouth open and eyes widened. "You? You would give me rides to school?"

"And to your house. Well first the arcade so we do our little session and then your house," Mamoru stated matter-of-factly.

She shook her head. "No, Mamoru-san you already offered to help me study and waste your brain cells on me, I can't ask you to waste your gas on me too."

"It's fine, I don't want you to fail your project all because you don't have ride to and from school," he stepped forward to her, "I can give you the rides, I have a car you know."

She blushed further, wondering how her classmates were going to react when they see a high school _senior_ , from Azabu no less, giving her rides to and from school in his expensive car. "Okay, fine. But you'll regret all this soon."

He laughed at her serious tone. "I'm sure I won't."

Walking to the front door at a much normal pace the blonde, laced on her shoe again with a nervous smile. "Wow, we're going to be spending a lot of time together huh? I wonder which one of us will kill each other first."

"Who knows?" They would be spending a lot of time for the next couple of weeks, he realized. Everyday except Sundays, he would see Usagi for numerous hours each day. ' _Dammit,'_ he thought as the fluttering in his heart happened.

"Oh so for tomorrow," she met his eyes, "Just come pick me up at my house at 7:15, hopefully I don't sleep through my alarms."

"That's great, 7:15 but-"

"I mean we can do it earlier or later if you like? You are the driver so I understand…."

"No the time is great but-"

"And I'm sure you know where Juban High School is, just around the corner of that huge department store on Chikyu Street."

"Yes I know where it is but I don't know where-"

"Okay great, again you don't have to do this you know so you can back out anytime you want just let me know so I can figure out something and you know not miss school and stuff-"

"Usagi! I don't know where you live," Mamoru finally cut in with a playful smile.

Her mouth made an O-shape as he really did not where she lived. "Ha ha, you don't know where I live, that's right." Usagi's eyes caught sight of a pad and pen sitting on the table in the foyer, and she swifty snatched it up, scribbling her address quickly. "Here you go!"

Scanning the location she gave, Mamoru knew where the street was. "Okay, great. I'll be there at exactly 7:15 Odango, better not be late or I'll never let it go."

"Har har, I'll try my best," she rotated around with her crutches, steadying herself on one of them as she used one of her hands to open the door. "I guess this is my farewell baka."

Mamoru took notice of the darker hour. "Do you need me to walk you home I won't mind."

"Jeez Mamoru-san, I'm fine," she laughed, "It's like you want to spend time with me. But no I am fine enough to walk home, it's still pretty light outside."

"I was just checking, you know because maybe your foot is sore or something I didn't know-I just wanted to make sure you were good," his stuttering words finally stopped and he coughed, having become nervous when she said that he wanted to hang out with her.

"Alrightttt, well see ya tomorrow at 7:15 sharp Mamoru-baka," the limping blonde walked out and began her trek to the elevator.

"See ya tomorrow Odango! If you're not ready by 7:15, I'll come and drag you out of bed myself!" He heard her cheerful laugh down the hallway, watching her limp all the way down and turning the corner before going back into apartment. He stared at the address she gave, tearing off the page and placing it on his foyer table, reminding himself to take the slip tomorrow morning.

Walking back to his couch, he still felt a smile on his face and all too coincidentally, his living room looked more bright and happy for some reason. He saw that the sketch paper still sitting on his coffee table, the one that he had drawn on and Usagi had become appalled by. He gingerly took the paper in hand to only have a wider smile spread on his lips at the newest additions Usagi had put onto his coffee mug.

Mamoru strolled into his kitchen, reaching the blank refrigerator. Grabbing a magnet from a nearby drawer, he pinned up the drawing on the stainless steel. He stared at it for a few more seconds before tearing his eyes away and walking out of the kitchen.

On the paper, no longer was his coffee mug blank. Instead there was shapes, rainbows, crescent moons, and stars covering its surface and handle. But what had caused Mamoru's smile were the two chibi people that Usagi had drawn inside the mug. The two tiny well drawn figures had their eyes closed and were appearing to be laughing open-mouthed about something, happiness evident on their chubby faces. Now Mamoru would have assumed it could have been anyone she drew. But it wasn't.

Both figures held each other's round hands; one of them had a mop of hair and bangs that looked like it hung in his eyes, and the other figure next to him had two little balls on top of her head, a single stream of hair coming out of either ball.

Mamoru was sure that if Usagi had access to crayons, the boy would have had colored in black hair while the girl would have had yellow hair.

* * *

 **Well I hope the chapter lived up to everyone's expectations! Eh, I don't know about this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW! Again, thank you to everyone for all the support for this little story! I hope to get another chapter out soon since I have so much freetime for the next week or so (Kasienda don't worry I won't rush myself! Thanks for the support)! Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Heyyyy readers! First off, thank you all for 100 followers on this story?! I personally don't even think it's that good but hey what you guys like I guess. This was my first multi-chapter story so it is a bit rough in my opinion but I'm to see you guys still enjoy it! Oh second off, this chapter does contain a wait for it…..WARNING…. Just in case you all were wondering I am still sticking with the mature rating, things will get cracking soon and this chapter definitely shows it! I hope you enjoy and just bare with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Usagi watched as the clock in her living room ticked…..and ticked…..and ticked.

She felt the blood rushing to her head as she hung upside down from her couch, her eyelids becoming heavy once more. She had gotten up at the early hour of 6:00…...6:00.

Before today, she didn't even know what 6:00 even looked like. The blonde had woken up, taken a shower, dried her locks, had gotten dressed in her school uniform, done her foot exercises, and even ate a piece of bread with jam. ' _Who knew you could be so productive when you wake up on time?'_

She looked up at the look and saw only three minutes had passed. It was now 7:00. Mamoru would be here at 7:15.

The butterflies in her stomach began to take flight again. She was getting a lift to school by one of the most handsome guys in Japan, even she knew of his high status, the gaggles of fan clubs being evidence. It was nerve-wracking for her because she knew what her classmates would say, what they would spread on the school campus, on other school campuses. Her female classmates, she has taken note, are all aware of the handsome guys from Azabu (it's like being handsome _and_ smart is a requirement over there) so them not knowing Mamoru was a very slim percentage.

Not to mention all this time she was spending with Mamoru. Before school, after school, on the weekends… It wasn't because she didn't like being around him.

What was bothering her was the fact that she did like it. She liked their less aggressive conversations, their more friendly connection, everything….. And her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped as the image of him leaning over her shoulder, his breath on her ear, the memory being replayed in her head.

These car rides-

' _Usagi! Get ahold on yourself! It'll be fine, it's just some rides from and to school for like a week! You're fine!'_ She took her little voice's advice and breathed in and out, calming herself.

She kept her sanity by looking at the clock on the wall, although upside down, it helped the teen focus on the moving hand. The one that kept ticking…...and ticking…..and ticking.

* * *

The frigid ice cold water beat down on Mamoru's face, having set the showerhead on full blast and on the coldest temperature it could produce. It continued to hit him and he prayed that he had results.

Opening his eyes, he looked down and made a face. ' _It's. Still. There.'_

And it was. It was still sticking up proudly to greet its owner, not the least bit deflated or affected by the ice water that it was being hit with.

Mamoru stepped out of the running water and rested his forehead against the blue tile of his large shower, frustrated at his situation.

Ever since he woke up, his "problem" had been there too. For a mere hazy second he didn't understand why it was so like "that". Not until his sleepy mind cleared and last night's dreams came back full speed into his mind, dreams that made him groan and certain places tingle.

 _Golden blonde strands of hair sprawled all over, endless_ _amounts of flushed skin, hands wandering lower and lower, breathless moans, intimate whispers, nails digging into skin, names escaping lips…..._

Mamoru stumbled out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his waist, also turning off the showerhead. He was getting nowhere with the cold water, plus time was ticking, so it was more efficient to get dressed and ready for school then try to fix a lost cause.

God, the images were still so vivid in his mind, so clear and perfect. Shaking his head to chase away the pictures, the one thought that stuck like flypaper to his brain was the face. The beautiful face that contorted into one of complete pleasure, bliss. Blue crystal eyes that conveyed so many emotions as he moved over her, _in_ her, the set of pale pink lips that would gasp and moan his name over and over again. The long gold hair that covered the bed sheets, very familiar gold hair…

 _He felt her shallow panting in the shell of his ear, her nails dug into his bare shoulder blades almost painfully, each time he moved out he heard her whimper of loss but then her moan of pleasure would soon follow when he came back. His mind was a mess, drowning in the feel of her skin, her soft hair, the little noises she made. It was so close, so close, he could tell by her breathing and her moans, just a little bit more…."Mamoru, Mamoru, Oh god Mamoru, I-I lo-"_

' _Just don't think about it,'_ he scolded himself. ' _Think of dead puppies or the extinction of milksha-no no no, that's what Usagi would think of! Ummmm, world shortage of coffee, books being banned, math never existing….yea yea there you go..'_

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he repeated to himself, walking out of the closet adjusting his red tie. "You're not a pervert, just had a long night and your hormones had a little bit too much fun. You're fine you're good."

He quickly donned his blue Azabu blazer, grabbed his bag, slipped into his shoes, and shut the apartment door. "It's not like Usagi isn't attractive, I mean her long hair, legs that could go on forever, blue eyes, soft skin, nimble fingers….I need to leave." He walked faster to the elevator the tightening in his pants cheering him on. It was already 7:06, he needed to speed to get to her house, he could not be late.

Although he did amuse the conversation that would happen if he was late. ' _Why I'm late? Oh well you see Usagi, I woke up today with a very large erection because of the erotic dreams I was having about you. Funny huh? Great, I'm so glad you understand!'_

He shook his head, pushing the elevator button. "Real charmer."

* * *

DING!

Ikuko quickly dried off her hands with a kitchen rag as she walked towards the front door, confusion on who could be ringing the doorbell so early, on a Tuesday no less. "Coming!"

"I got it Mom!" With a speed that surprised even Ikuko, her daughter, who was on crutches, ran to the front door. "It's just my friend who's giving me a ride to school! You can go back into the kitchen!"

"Okay dear?" Complying with her child's suggestion, the mother of two briefly wondered what kind of freshmen in high school already had their driver's license.

Once she was at the door, Usagi stayed still for a few seconds, depriving Mamoru's satisfaction of knowing that she was waiting for him, that smug smirk he would no doubt be wearing if she would threw the door open the minute the doorbell rang. After the second ring, she finally stopped the torture and opened the door to a surprised Mamoru.

That cocky smirk still somehow made it to his face anyway, "Hey, you actually woke up!"

"Oh hey! You can actually still be a baka even in the early morning," she slapped back in the same tone, "Man, you're like a triple thread!"

"Usagi! Is that your friend?" Her mother's voice sent alarms to Usagi's mind. "Let me meet them! I have no idea who has a license at your age…"

Using one of her crutches, Usagi swiftly hit Mamoru's side to let her walk out of the entrance before her mother could round the corner and see who exactly was picking her up. Thank god her father leaves early otherwise she would most likely be burying the senior's body in a nearby cemetery right about now. "Bye Mom, I'm leaving!"

Shutting the door and making quick pace to the black car in front of her house, Mamoru wondered if the blonde really needed a ride to school. Even on crutches, she could beat half of the track team at his school.

Unlocking the car doors with his keys, Mamoru opened the backseat door, motioning for Usagi to give him the crutches. Hestinaly obeying his orders, she steadied herself against the impressive car as he carefully placed the long objects on the floor. Mamoru closed the door, only to turn and see a confused Usagi. "What?"

She gestured sharply to the closed door, "Why did you shut the door? I have to get in baka!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "No, you're getting in the passenger seat."

"But I want to sit in the backseat."

"Well too bad, you're sitting in the passenger seat."

She narrowed her eyes, "Backseat."

He narrowed his eyes in return, "Front seat."

"Backseat."

"Front seat."

"Backseat."

"Front seat!"

"Backseat!"

"Front seat!"

"BACKSEAT!"

* * *

"You're a jerk you know that," Usagi muttered, throwing a glare to the man next to her.

Mamoru smiled, "Yes I do actually." He drove with one head on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift, eyes focused on the road but once in while his blues would cast short glances at the girl next to him, the girl who had an adorable pout on her lips while she looked outside her window.

Usagi shifted in her passenger seat, stewing in her thoughts. She avoided looking in the direction of Mamoru, the butterflies in her stomach urged her however. He had taken a shower recently, his thick dark hair still looked damp and the tousled look it had caused her fingers to begin to itch, the longing to rake her hands through it. Plus his smell didn't help, the spicy and fresh scent again, it was even more pungent than yesterday.

' _Mamoru-baka just smells good and has good looks, nothing else,'_ she told herself to keep her in check. ' _It's totally nothing, nothing I say! Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing-stop fluttering you traitor!'_

But at last, her heart continued the fluttering and the blonde continued to shrink in her seat. The rest of the car ride to her school was quiet except for the occasional direction question. It was only when they were a few blocks away that Mamoru decided to make a quick conversation.

"So what have your tutors done in the past?"

She turned to see him, always expecting a smirk of some kind but only saw genuine curiosity. "Well...some of them always break it down for me and I get it and stuff when they do. It's j-just I can't do it without them. Like I forget what I'm supposed to do when I get to a problem. I forget everything…"

"You forget the process," he repeated, thinking.

The upperclassmen let this answer settle in his mind, possible fixes that he could come up with for her situation. Suddenly the making of the mask popped into his mind, he remembered that event well, even if it was just a few days ago. The memory of Usagi, talking about her mask, how it's made and processed, then when she sat in his lap- ' _No, no, no Chiba focus on her words! She remembered all those stupid steps to that thing but she can't remember the steps to factor a function…..'_

An idea blossomed in his mind but he kept it to himself as he curved the corner, arriving on the street of her school. "I think I can help you. Is math the only subject you're really struggling with?"

She sighed, keeping her eyes to the window, "No, there's Physics too. And science since those things include math of some kind." Usagi became startled however when she realized that they were approaching her school in a matter of mere seconds. "You know you can just drop me off here Mamoru-baka! I'll be fine to walk to the door from here."

"No it's fin-ODANGO!" Mamoru nearly steered them into oncoming traffic when he saw Usagi already unlocking the door and opening it, while the damn car was still in motion! He grabbed her shoulder, pulling the blonde back into the seat. "For god sakes let me stop first!"

Usagi slumped down in her seat all the way as the front gates of her school appeared, her classmates in the front yard. ' _Just what I need, rumors and girls with pitchforks coming after me because Mamoru freaking Chiba is giving me a ride to school.'_

"Well," the dark-haired driver lamented, "Are you going or not?"

With a huff and roll of her eyes she opened the car door, her action giving him the go to open his own door and walk around to her side, grabbing the crutches from his backseat. Leaning against the black car, Usagi already heard whispers, felt the eyes boring into her form, saw the swirling thoughts of her grade forming.

"Oh my god is that Usagi Tsukino? Who the heck is she with and where can I find him? Probably in your dreams, the hottie's wearing an Azabu High School Uniform. Then how the heck did Tsukino get a guy with looks and smarts? Man, he has a great butt! Look at him, it's like someone made my dream guy! There's no way he's in our grade! Tsukino-san with a handsome upperclassmen? Do you think they're having se-"

"OkaygoodbyeMamorupickmeupat3:15!" The blushing blonde nearly sprinted on her crutches to the front doors of her high school, for once actually grateful to be in her school.

Mamoru stared at her running back side with confusion, having just barely caught her rushed out sentence, but nevertheless got into his car, realizing that he himself had to get to school.

* * *

"USAGI TSUKINO! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Minako's chest heaved up and down as she stared crazily into her friend's bored eyes. "What Minako-chan?"

The long-haired blonde nearly convulsed at the question, "What do you mean what?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH A HANDSOME UPPERCLASSMEN FROM AZABU THAT HAS A GREAT BUTT! USAGI-CHAN WE'RE BEST FRIENDS! WHY! WHY!"

The sobbing blonde engulfed her limping friend in a tight hug, standing in the middle of the school's hallway, burying her wet face in her shoulder. Usagi felt like bursting into flames. Had the rumors spread that fast? "Minako-chan, relax! It was a rumor! Mamoru-baka was just giving me a ride to school and people of course began to talk! It's not true what everyone is saying!"

The girl in her arms stilled for a second before a muffled "Really?" come out. Sighing, Usagi nodded, "Yes really. I promise nothing earth shattering has happened Minako-chan."

The blonde threw herself away from her friend, a relieved look on her features, "That's a huge relief because you would not believe the things people are saying right now."

"Yea I bet-wait! What are people saying!" ' _Stupid Mamoru-baka! Now I'm the main topic of discussion in gossip circles!'_

Minako just waved her hand dismissively, "Oh it's nothing, just the whole thing of you and Mamoru going out, boyfriend and girlfriend. People saying how's he's from Azabu High so he's probably super smart…."

Usagi let out a breath, shutting her locker, "Oh that's not too bad, I was expecting worse-"

"...also they think that you lost your virginity to him, you guys are eloping next week, and that you're four months pregnant with his first child. Oh that reminds me, Yukio and Takeo congratulate you because they think it's a girl for some reason?"

Usagi just flicked her hand in the air, "Just tell them thanks and whateve-WAIT! WHAT?!"

* * *

"As you all can see, Newton's first law ties in with the other theories we have discussed so far through this chapter…."

Mamoru copied the notes his teacher was writing on the blackboard in the front of the classroom until he felt a poke in his arm causing him to give a questioning look at Motoki, "What? Do you need the notes or something?"

"No," the dirty blonde whispered back, "I just wanted to know what you were doing after school?"

Turning back to his notebook and Mr. Tokuchi, the dark-head resumed his note taking, "I'm picking up Usagi from her school."

"Oh oka-WAIT YOU'RE WHAT!?"

All heads turned toward the two friends as they gave startled looks in return. The old man at the front gave both disapproving glances, "Gentlemen, may I continue or would you rather discuss your conversation while walking to the Principal's office?"

"No sir," the pair said in unison, scared looks passing on both of their faces.

"Very well then," Mr. Tokuchi turned his back to resume his writing, "now where we were.."

Even as everyone including Mamoru returned to the lesson, Motoki could only reflect on Mamoru's words, "Wait, since when do you give Usagi, of all people, rides home?"

Sighing annoyingly, Mamoru kept his eyes on the broad, "Since we decided it was best to not have her walk on her injured leg. And before you freak out again, she just had a little mishap, her foot will be fine a week. It's nothing."

"Aww, look at you being a nice guy," Motoki cooed quietly, a smile curling on his lips, "I can already see the T-shirts. 'Mamoru and Usagi Forever', maybe 'Usagi and Mamoru Forever'? Which has a better ring to it?"

"Neither," Mamoru growled under his breath. The bell finally rang, everyone beginning to pack up their things. The sight of one student, however, caught Mamoru's attention.

"Motoki-san," the dirty blonde looked up from his bag to his friend, "Tomoya's mother owns that huge studio near that big outlet mall right?"

Thinking it over, the green-eyed senior nodded, "Yes she does. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure." Shoving the last of his school work in his bag, Mamoru made a beeline to the dark-haired junior, "Hey Tomoya-san, I have a favor to ask if you don't mind…."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him."

It was 3:15 but there was no sign of a black Audi R8 anywhere on the street of the school. There was no sign of a Mamoru on the street.

Usagi huffed as she sat on the steps of her school, letting all the events that happened today play through her head. First it was the fact that everyone kept congratulating her on the 'engagement' then it was them celebrating her 'pregnancy'. It would happen everywhere! In class, at lunch, in the hallways, the bathroom….

And worse, people actually had the audacity to ask her questions about it! Somewhere along the lines of how Mamoru proposed, how they decided they were ready for that step of the relationship, how they were going to provide for their child, if they knew gender or not…

All day she spent avoiding the questions but of course because of Mamoru's high status and looks, every fangirl wanted to know the nitty gritty details of everything. Naturally. ' _WHO EVEN THINKS OF ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STUFF?!'_

Usagi oh so desperately wanted to tell the truth and say that there was nothing, that he was just giving her rides to school, nothing more. But of course, she knew that wouldn't detour her classmates from gossiping so she let them have their fun, full well knowing that the topic would be dropped within weeks, like all pieces of gossip usually were. Plus Makoto, Naru, Ami, and Minako were all taking the initiative to defend her honor and spread new rumors, ones that didn't include her being with child. She however did look down at the small piece of midriff that was exposed, ' _Maybe I should cut down on the donuts….'_

Staring once more at her watch, Usagi grew even more agitated as she saw it was almost 3:30 and not an expensive car in sight. ' _Oh yea, Odango it's fine! I'll give you rides to and from school! You can count on me, Mamoru-baka,'_ her mind imaitied the man's low voice. ' _I swear to god I'll tear that boy limb from limb when he comes! I'll kill him, watch him die a slow death! I'll laugh as he-MAMORU!'_

The girl nearly burst into tears as the car came into view. She nearly tripped on her crutches as she galloped to the gates. The dark-haired driver came out to open her door, his regular smug smirk displayed on his handsome features. "Hey Odango Atama miss m-HEY! HEY!"

"I SHOULD TAKE THIS CRUTCH AND HIT YOU WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE BAKA!" The red-faced blonde dangerously waved one of her supporting sticks to close to comfort at 'Mamoru Jr.'

Nervously laughing, the dark haired man consoled the furious teen, convincing her to put down the very heavy and blunt crutch. Mamoru made quick work with putting the things in the backseat and situating Usagi in the front seat.

"Jeez, where do you have to be baka? We're just going to your apartment right?" The fifteen-year-old grew tense and queasy when a knowing smile wormed its way to the driver's lips.

"Yea, sure…."

* * *

"Mrs. Yukykio! Hi, I'm Mamoru Chiba. One of Tomoyo's friends."

The brown-haired woman's face warmed, dusting off her hands with the stained smock she wore, she came to the greet her visitors. "Ah, yes! My son told me about you Chiba-san! Thank you again for the tutoring you did for him. I was more than happy to do this favor for you."

"I thank you for that," Mamoru turned to gesture at his blonde comrade, "This is Usagi Tsukino, I'm tutoring her and she has a real knack with her artistic classes so I figured maybe bringing her to your studio would help her focus better."

"H-hello," Usagi stuttered out, bowing deeply to the woman, "Thank y-you for letting us u-use your art studio."

"Oh no problem Tsukino-san. Any friend of Mamoru's is always welcomed," Mrs. Yukykio reassured, "Without him, my son would have never made it to his junior year of high school."

After the friendly woman explained to them where the majority of the materials were, as well as setting the ground rules, she left them in the spacious studio, having to go to a different floor in the building where they could reach her if they had questions.

"Okay baka," Usagi said once Mrs. Yukykio left, "Why exactly are we here? How is this going to help me in school?"

A confident smirk was what she got as a response, the tall man leaning against a filing cabinet, "Four words Odango: audio and visual learner."

"...okay yea that just makes it more confusing."

He chuckled at her perplexed look, "Okay I'll break it down for you, I have a theory of some sorts. You seem to remember a lot of things from art class like all the steps to do certain techniques and such but you can't do the same with math, remembering the steps to a technique. I figured maybe I should combine the two. Plus in the process I can get more experience in art as well."

More clarity came to her face but her brain was still knots over the situation he had built, "So how are you combining math and art? It's like opposites, it's like saying me and you going out or something." As soon as the words came out she froze and redness appeared on her face. Maybe the events of school hadn't been cleared from her thoughts?

"Yeaaaa, I guess you could say that," he drawled out, attempting to keep his own redness down at her statement, "Anyway, what I'm testing is that as you're working on something art related, I teach you about math at the same time. I know, I know, really weird and untraditional but it's most educated solution to help you."

Finally, a fully understanding look came on her face, "Ohhh, I get it! So I just work on something and you're going to like talk about math stuff?"

"Good Odango, very good," he cooed while patting her in between the buns. "You work on whatever your heart desires and I'll get started with educating you."

With awe-filled eyes, Usagi took in the vast art studio; the multiple wooden drawing tables, brand new pottery wheels, light-up tracing tables, the wall of vibrant paints, several easels set up, the smell of creativity in the air…..

"I'm in heaven," she murmured, ignoring the snickering behind her.

* * *

"X to the second power plus 9 is what if you factor?"

Her blue eyes focused on the piece of clay she was spinning but Usagi's ears and mind belonged to Mamoru who was sitting in front of her with a math textbook opened in his hand. "Ummmmm…...something with three, I know that!"

Mamoru's face lit up at her answer, "Good! Why do you think three?"

"Becauseeeee….three times three is nine so it would have to be included," she explained, her fingers smoothing out the wet spinning material. "And then x to the second would mean x times x so is the answer x plus three, x plus three?"

"Yes but what about-"

"It's negative three because I have to set it to zero which would cause change to the sign for three," Usagi froze at her words, "Woah, I sound like Ami."

Mamoru couldn't keep the smile off his face, celebrating his victory of doing the impossible: teaching Usagi Tsukino math. This was the fourth problem she had gotten right without much assistance from him beside the little lesson he did before quizzing her. "Hey see, I knew you could do it! Just needed your own little learning technique that's all."

A smile lit up her features, her eyes though still did not leave the clay that was being molded, "Thank you…..I didn't really think I could actually get math."

"No problem, let's just move onto another problem," he gushed, excited to test out his theory once more. Back and forth, he would say a problem, she would answer and with each problem, he grew more and more quiet with helping her as she answered.

After about the tenth problem, Usagi finally finished her cylinder, using a wire to free it from the pottery wheel. "Come on Odango one more! One more I swear!"

Placing the still damp piece on a piece of newspaper, Usagi turned toward her "tutor" with a playful smile, "You said one more time four times ago baka!"

"You just...can never be...too careful," Mamoru sheepishly uttered as he itched the back of his neck. "So what are you going to work on next?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything….," her voice dripped with something, something that made him very nervous, "...it's what you're going to work on next."

His hand hit his forehead as she dangled an art apron towards him, "Odango…."

"Come on! You said I can be your tutor too! So it's my turn to be the smart one!" The pout she was doing with her lower lip captivated him, and with heavy feet as well as hands, he plucked the apron from her gasp and sat down at the pottery wheel she was just sitting at.

After a squeal of giddy, a quick tutorial and basic instructions, Mamoru already had his hands on a ball of wet clay that was spinning. He felt completely out of his element as his hands slid over the clay, totally unpracticed in his moves. How did Usagi of all people perform this with such ease? Her nimble fingers had gracefully spun and molded the material into perfection.

"Having some trouble?" His eyes flew to evil blue ones that were looking down on him.

He scoffed as his sight returned to the deformed clay in front of him, "Maybe…"

He heard the scratch of a chair being dragged across the floor causing his head to once more look up to meet Usagi's very close, very blue eyes. She rested her elbows on her thighs, shooting Mamoru a kind smile, "Let me help, even I had some trouble in the beginning."

"Well that's a relief to know," he snorted with sarcasm, making her hit his arm.

"Here Baka, follow my lead," to his surprise, she laced her hands with his on the clay. She was talking, he could hear her voice in his ears but his focus was on the feel of her hands, moving in motion with his on the wheel. Her now caked hands would position and place his fingers in the appropriate places to mold the wet material, their hands became mangled and it was hard to tell whose hand was whose.

Her hands….they moved so effortlessly and in strokes that made his evil mind think back to another time when her hands were stroking _something_ else. Images of the restless night came back full speed and Mamoru nearly let his eyes roll back as the sensations that came with the dream set in his body. Her hands, her little whispers, mouth gliding over his skin...

"Baka are you getting any of this?" Her voice made his eyes snap up to hers which were filled with a hint of annoyance and anger.

"Umm yes…"

"Yea _okayyyy_ ," she trailed off with a roll of her eyes, "Let's just move on to dropping."

This time his eyes didn't shift down to their hands. No, now there were on her concentrated look, her parted lips were the pinkness of her tongue was just barely poking out, her intense eyes zeroing in on his hands. This look she got when she was concentrated in art, it reminded him of his own look when he did his school studies.

Usagi could feel his piercing eyes on her face as she placed his limp hand on top of the clay. She felt her face begin to get heated and she avoided his deep gaze. "Okay so f-first, you use your thumb on the tip-"

"W-what?," he hoarsely asked, her eyes coming back to his.

"It's what you have to do to get an opening for your clay piece," she explained, "Here I'll show you."

His hands retracted back as her hands took control of the spinning clay, "So first you dip your thumb in the middle, well you could use any finger but I like using the thumb to start. So anyway you use your finger tip to start the opening…."

"...then you kind of stroke the walls, making them smooth but still firm enough." Mamoru really tried to focus, he did, but her choice of words were not helping him any. Everytime the words "stroke" "firm" "over the tip" escaped from her lips, he found himself more and more distracted with the replay of last night's dream adventure. ' _Aren't you supposed to forget your dreams right after?'_

The worst word however, was "thrust."

"So when your done with the clay," she placed the soaping wet material on one of the covered tables, "You'll want to wedge it good so that there's no air bubbles. So just _thrust_ ….."

And she thrusted her hands into the clay forcefully, her body doing the action as well. He turned away instantly, using his wrist to check his forehead. ' _Yup, I'm warm. I have a fever, I'm sick and delusional. This explains everything.'_

"Okay Mamoru-san, let's finish your clay pieceeee." She hobbled back to her seat in front of him and recentered the clay on the wheel. After getting it started up again, she placed his hands on the clay, putting her own hands on top of his, their fingers lacing through. "See you're getting the hang of it."

"Yea I guess," he muttered as he helplessly tried to mold. Their hands took turns at molding and thinning out the walls of the now shapen pot. They would brush against each other numerous times and Mamoru found himself tentional making it happen. "So, do you like pottery the most? To make I mean?"

"It's definitely one of my favorite but…," when Usagi looked up, their eyes clashed again and she noticed how close their heads had gotten since both had leaned down more to get a better grip on the clay, "...probably not my t-top favorite."

Mamoru felt her breath tickle his face, his own breath picking up at her proximity. "What is your favorite then?"

"Umm-I think," Usagi felt her words leave her for a second as she watched his eyes darken, "Maybe p-painting."

She licked her lips discreetly as they became very dry all of the sudden, and at this action she saw Mamoru's eyes dart to her lips, they darkened even further. She couldn't take it anymore so she bent her head down to the spinning wheel, however she continued to feel his eyes on her. Confusion and nerves clouded her mind as she attempted to focus on the task at hand and not the gorgeous guy in front of her.

Seeing that the piece was finally finished, Usagi quickly grabbed a wire and freed the clay from the wheel, all while not looking at Mamoru. "Well who knew baka, you can make art after all."

Finally snapping out of his haze, Mamoru got up as well, helping her with the clay piece. He avoided eye contact with her constantly as they placed both of their clay pieces in the kiln room off to the side. Even as they washed their hands in the sink, their hands brushed in the process and both felt the shock of electricity but ignored it.

"Mamoru?"

As they both were grabbing their backpacks and about to leave, Mamoru turned toward his "friend", a small dust of pink on her cheeks. "Yea?"

"Thank you again for doing this for me," Usagi quietly said, a warm smile on her lips, "I love art and it was really nice of you to go this far in trying to teach me math."

His own walled off heart cracked at her sincere voice, "No problem, really. Uh, thanks for teaching me how to mold clay."

She giggled at his unsure tone, walking past him. He followed close behind. "Your welcome, hopefully I can teach you some other things that don't need a full set studio."

"Why not? I got this studio for us all week."

She paused her movements, nearly making him fly into her back. The blonde turned around, her mouth curving into a huge smile, "I'm. Going. To. Be. In. Here. All. Week."

"Well, yea that-"

And soon Mamoru's waist was engulfed in a huge hug. It was just like the moment when he told her he would be her model. And just like last time, he found himself not wanting the moment to end. To have her warm body pressed against his, to feel her heartbeat through their contact, it made him feel content and….happy.

But all too soon, like he suspected, the warmth was gone.

It would be a long week, he thought as Usagi walked ahead.

* * *

For the next two days, they followed the routine of Mamoru taking Usagi to and from school, driving to the studio afterwards to do their tutoring sessions. It was more or less innocent with him calling out math equations and her instructing him how to properly sketch and draw.

It was nice. Normal and nothing was tense.

Not until Friday, the last day. That was a different day completely. That was when everything did a 180.

It had started out innocent. Key word here, _started._

"I want you to use this paint and just go crazy in using it."

He arched a brow at the array of paint bottles she was presenting on the table, "So, I'm painting today basically?" It was her turn to do the tutoring after he already had his math lesson with her.

"No, you're not painting today," she mused, "You're going to be passionate and spontaneous today!"

"Huh?"

Usagi dipped one of the paintbrushes in the opened bottle, "I want you to be creative Mamoru-san, and to be good at creativity as well as art, you have be more passionate, loud, crazy, and just unsuspecting. You know?"

Mamoru stared at the giant white canvas on the easel, and then turned to the blue-stained paintbrush that was placed in his hand. Unsure and a bit scared, he timidly swiped the brush on the white surface, a thin blue stripe appearing.

"Mamoru! Come on, you have to want to be creative," she grabbed herself a paintbrush and stained it with red paint instead, only slightly limping toward the canvas. "I always have to be the teacher."

In erratic movements, Usagi made several weird markings on the paper. The dark-haired man watched on with amused eyes as she made that 'look' again, tongue and all. He was too distracted by her face to see the picture she was creating and it took her laughter and a cold sensation sweeping his nose to finally knock him back.

"Come on Mamoru-baka, paint! Or I'll paint on you!"

Mamoru touched his nose with one long finger, pulling back to see a red on it. At first he grew furious at her marking him but then a devious thought blossomed into his mind. ' _If she wants to go about it that way..'_

"Maybe this white canvas isn't inspiring me, so maybe I need a new one!"

A brief second later, Usagi had a matching mark on her nose as well, hers blue instead of red. And he saw with twinkling eyes how her baby blues grew with fire and determination, a clear saying of 'it was on!'

It didn't take long at all.

Paint flew across in all directions, both teens taking cover behind tables, canvases, cabinets, anything that could hide themselves from each other. They had grabbed any paint bottles they could reach and used it as their amo against the other.

It was the war of paints and neither was willing to let the other win. Red and blue mainly flew, splattering against the tables, the canvas where they had started, the walls, sometimes the ceiling. The room was filled with laughter, grunts as either one rolled onto the floor or ran to their next position, Usagi's heavy breathing as tried her best to walk on her foot, and mocking quips.

"You're dead Chiba!"

"Am I being passionate enough Odango?"

"You are so going to regret this!"

"How about this! Is that creative?!"

"Aren't you eighteen?! Like an adult!"

"Aren't you almost sixteen?!"

"Don't mock me baka!" Her voice sounded like it was to his left so he crept over the corner of the table he was hiding behind. He readied the bottle of blue he had in his paint-splattered hand, his mind set on surprise attacking the freshmen with it.

"What Odango? Got anything to say or did your tiny mind finally run out of words?!"

No response. She might be sneaking up on him.

He fully turned the corner and stood up with the bottle poised in the air. There was no one though. In fact, Mamoru looked around the room and saw no stained golden buns anywhere. ' _Had she left?'_

Suddenly, he felt something push into the middle of his back. "How about these words Baka? Say hello to my little friend…"

Deciding it was better to go out in a blaze of glory, Mamoru turned and squeezed the bottle for all he had and it went everywhere, mixing with the red paint that was being squirted in his direction. Both didn't give in until both their bottles were completely empty, all the paint now splattered on one another or the floor around them.

Both panted as the adrenaline worked down, their eyes connecting with each other. The dark-haired high school student grew incredibly proud of himself as he took in Usagi: her face had lines and dots of blue all over it, hair was slowly unraveling with numerous strands completely colored, her school uniform barely had a spot of white left on it, and her entire frontside was coated with blue. He smiled at his handiwork.

However, he looked down at himself and realized he probably looked the same, Usagi's own satisfied smile confirming his suspicions. "You're so going to pay for this Odango…"

"Ha! I'd like to see you-try," she nearly breathed out her words, the look of exhaustion on her face.

Mamoru looked to both their front sides, painted in color, and a devilish plan formed in his mind. "Odango, I was thinking actually, let's put this past us. Truce?"

The grin was wiped off her small face and a confused look was instead written, "What?"

"Yea," he began to advice towards her, a growing smirk twitching on his lips, "Let's shake on it…"

And all too soon he saw her eyes realize with fear, what he exactly was doing, "No, Mamo-"

"Better yet let's hug it out!"

"MAMORU!"

Usagi could barely react as her small body was taken into the air and crushed against his wet body. His arms wrapped around her back and pressed her to him hard as she cursed and screamed his name.

Mamoru held her to him and smirked as he felt the colors on them no doubt mixing together. Both their uniforms would be stained, soiled to the last thread but it was worth it.

"MAMORU! LET ME GO! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME IF SHE SEES THIS MUCH PAINT ON MY SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

Everything was stable until she started squirming against him. The teen was stumbling then, her movements causing him to go off balance. "Usagi, I'll put you down just sto-"

His words were cut off as his foot stepped into a puddle of blue paint. Mamoru felt his breath leave him as the painful sensation of the hard floor slammed into his back. There was a pounding in his head immediately, his hearing only contained his heart pumping, and his vision was blurred.

" _Mamoru...oh my god….Mamoru are your okay! I'm so sorry….Mamoru…"_

The echo of his name made himself focus his mind and his eyes which landed on a face above his. Mamoru could both feel and see one of her buns completely unraveled and spilling out onto him, the few golden strands catching the sunlight. Her face was covered in the various paints but she looked _beautiful_. Her eyebrows were creased in concern, big eyes full of fear, pink lips moving, saying words…..

"Mamoru! Oh my god! Mamoru hey can you can hear me!"

"You're a sight for sore eyes…," he smirked sleepily, finding his voice finally. His mind still jackhammered against his skull and his back wasn't doing all that well either.

Through blurry eyes, he saw her face transform into a smile, her cute giggle echoing in his hazy mind. The smile and eyes, it made his memories of his dreams resurface. Her disheveled look was nostalgic, her blissful smile, it reminded him of after they…..

Mamoru became dimly aware that his hands were resting at her hips, the feel of cool paint on them. He didn't dare move them but instead gripped them more. He saw her realize this. Her face became serious, curious almost.

Suddenly both became _very_ aware at how close Usagi had gotten to his face during her state of panic. Their breaths mingled, eyes shot down to parted lips…..

With the last of his strength, he lifted his head from the floor to met an already leaning in Usagi. He saw her eyes flutter as her wet lips brushed against his very softly. Mamoru craned his head further so that his lips could actually touch hers fully. He pressed them together and he nearly forgot his name.

Her lips were so soft, smooth and warm, even if they were lightly coated with paint, the taste of her cherry balm was still left on his lips. All the pain flew out of his mind when her lips began to move, his mind nearly going into shut down. It was so good and he felt his body already reacting to her slow-burning kiss.

But it didn't last, his moan of when she accidently brushed the tip of her tongue against his lips bringing Usagi back into her lusty mind. ' _I'm kissing Mamoru…..I'm kissing Mamoru…..I'M KISSING MAMORU!'_

The eighteen-year-old almost whimpered when suddenly her lips were gone. And then her body was gone, disappearing from his hands. He opened his eyes to nothing but heard the rustling of someone moving furiously.

"Usagi," his limbs protested heavily but Mamoru was able to sit up from his position, eventually reaching his feet but it was already too late. He saw gold hair run out of the door. The dark head sighed, placing his hands on the table in front of him. He could have chased after her but he was too scared to see her face. What if she was mad or worse disgusted?

He let his emotions get the better of him and now he was left here alone. He was an idiot.

Already halfway down the street, and certain Mamoru wouldn't follow her, Usagi slowed down. She had kissed Mamoru. Kissed him kissed him. It wasn't just a brush, it was a kiss. Technically her first, she didn't count the one second pecks that her elementary school 'boyfriends' gave her.

This was a kiss. A kiss that made a warm sensation in her stomach coil.

With wild eyes, she raised shaky fingers to her lips. Lips that were now marked by Mamoru.

She never thought that Mamoru of all people would…

She never thought that her of all people would kiss him back. She kissed him back because she wanted to. His lips were….perfect. So soft and yet so firm. Blushing, she was about to strangle her heart that was flying on cloud 9 right now.

Looking down, she saw with a more brighter red that her entire front was purple. Apparently Mamoru had been successful in making their counter colors mix after he had pressed her against his rock hard, wet-

She shook her head.

He was Mamoru Chiba and she was Usagi Tsukino. They didn't fit and neither did their names. It was hopeless and what happened was nothing more than a intimate moment that would stay in that art studio. ' _I mean I don't even like Mamoru! I don't…..Do I?'_

Usagi shuffled down the sidewalk, ignoring the looks she got from people, a red blush of anger appearing on her features as her mind screamed, ' _Y-E-S You fool!'_

* * *

 **Wollah guys! Do not worry! I will get to the nitty gritty soon! I did not just put that Mature rating for nothing but I do like when their relationship grows more and we see them grow closer. So just bare with me! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW to tell me what you thought! Next chapter comes Saturday, more Emi, more tension, and more denial…..Oh and also humor!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Welcome back my friends! The next chapter and what's going to happen now! I'm sorry for the wait but nothing was flowing for me word-wise but look, i got it out! Plus I had a few more stories going (CHECK OUT "THE THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVER AND FOE" co-written with CassieRaven to read another M-rated fic, it's GOOD) This chapter is more sappy then sexy sorry to say but I like the little moments and plus next chapter will definitely be M TRUST ME! Well let's cut the long A/N and just get to the story because I've left you in suspense long enough!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"I am the pretty guardian that fights for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The 'guardian' rolled onto the wooden floor, dodging an 'attack' from the 'monster'. "Sailor Moon look out!"

Taking 'Tuxedo Mask's' advice, she quickly ducked down for cover and sure enough an 'attack' came flying past her. "Thank you Tuxedo Mask!"

'Sailor Moon' then turned around, her Moon Stick clenched in her hand. "How dare you ruin these innocent children's day! It's unforgivable! Moon Healing Escalation!"

With a direct hit, the 'monster' toppled over, landing on the floor motionless. "Beautiful job Sailor Moon! I knew you could do it, you just had to look inside of yourself…"

Suddenly the door to the room opened, revealing an older woman with a dark bun and white lab coat. Looking up from her clipboard, she nearly did a double take when she set her eyes on the two occupants in the room, "What is going on here?"

Usagi turned beet red under her mask and fumbled, "Uhhhhh….we're just playing dress up?"

"I am Sailor Moon and this is Tuxedo Mask! We are here to protect the people of Earth from evillll!"

Usagi facepalmed into her hand, " _Emi-chan_ …"

But the blonde was startled to hear laughing instead of a deserved lecture. "Hisa-san?"

The brunette doctor calmed down from her laughing fit as she took in the two masked crusaders in the hospital room. "You two are certainly having fun, huh?"

"Yea we are! Usagi-chan said I could be Sailor Moon and that she could be my partner in crime, Tuxedo Mask!"

At the child's statement, Hisa looked to the volunteer who was wearing a small black towel wrapped around her shoulders, a red ribbon tied around her neck, and a huge white mask covering her face. Even with the mask, she could still see the redness that was building on the teen's face.

Nervous laughter began to come out of the 'vigilante', "Haha, well Hisa-san you see-"

"Don't worry about it Tsukino-san, I think it's very cute that you two are playing dress up," the woman turned to the mini-guardian, "However, I have to cut it short because it's time for your check-up Emi-chan."

With a frown and whimper, the little girl settled back into her white bed, dropping her Moon Stick (a tissue box) on the bedside table as Dr. Hisa began taking her temperature, pulse, and breathing. "So, how's the birthday girl doing today?"

Usagi's eyes widened and she almost went into complete shock, nearly spasming, "Emi-chan! It's your birthday! Why didn't you mention this! Partners in crime should not and will not keep secrets from one another!"

The small child giggled as her doctor felt her pulse, "Don't worry Usagi-chan, my birthday is tomorrow. I didn't tell you because I knew that you wouldn't be here for it so I figured-"

"I'll come and visit so we can hang out! I will not leave you alone on your birthday!"

The girl chuckled harder at her volunteer's animated gestures, "My mom is taking me out all-day, we always do this special thing every year, don't worry."

"So I guess I have to say 'Happy Early Birthday' then huh?" A pout jutted onto Usagi's lip until a bright look replaced it, eyes shining. "I got it! Let me get you a present my comrade! What do you wish for! Anything and I promise I'll make it happen!"

And the blonde swore, the look on the little girl's face made everything in the world look bright and colorful again, "Anything?!"

Usagi gave a huge grin, "Anything."

With shining eyes, Emi snatched up the papers by her swinging table, pulling one sheet out that had numerous marking and drawings all over it, "This my birthday sheet! Whenever your birthday comes up, you get one to fill out. This is what I want!"

Usagi's eyes followed her small finger to come upon what was number one under the bolded words " **What I want for my birthday is…."**. Her heart tightened and the spring of tears to her eyes began almost immediately. She looked up glassy eyed to the giddy girl, a proud grin pulling at her mouth, "What you want most for your birthday is to meet Sailor Moon?"

Frantic nodding answered her question, "Yes! She's the coolest most prettiest girl ever, so of course I want to meet her! I want to tell her how much she means to me and how I want to be brave like her."

Suddenly Usagi felt her heart squeeze. ' _I'm not brave. I'm a coward and clumsy.'_ "Emi-chan, Sailor Moon-"

"I see how she protects and saves everyone. She falls and messes up sometimes but she always comes back up, ready to help someone! I want to be like that!"

She meant that much to this little girl, she really made a difference? "You will Emi-chan."

A wistful smile presented itself on the girl's face, "I hope. I just want to tell her how important she is, how people are rooting for her you know."

' _I do know now and I appreciate it Emi,'_ the fifteen-year-old answered back mentally. "I promise Emi, I'll make your wish come true! It'll be the best birthday present!"

Eyes lighting up at Usagi's words, Emi lunged forward, engulfing the blonde volunteer in a big hug, "You can really get _the_ Sailor Moon to meet me! Really Usagi-chan?!"

"Totally! You know one time she saved me from an attack and told me that if I ever needed anything, I could call her!"

"YOU HAVE SAILOR MOON'S PHONE NUMBER!?"

She laughed at Emi's wide eyes. "Yup! And I can totally get her to come and say hi to you Emi!" Just before the frail girl could tackle the blonde, Doctor Hisa stepped in.

"Usagi-san, could I speak with you?" Usagi looked up to see the brunette's slightly intense and pleading eyes and suddenly she found herself feeling as if she was being asked to talk to the principal.

"Umm, sure." Sending a quick reassurance to the radiating Emi, Usagi followed Hisa out of the room and into the lit hallway, the doctor closing the room door. "What is it Hisa-san?"

"Uh, Usagi-san I know you have grown very fond of Emi and she has to you-"

"Oh yea, she's an amazing little girl!"

"Yes, I know but-," the elder woman sighed as a look of seriousness clouded her face, making Usagi nervous, "But I can't have you making promises to her like that, getting her hopes up."

Confusion laced the fifteen-year-old's face then. "Excuse me? Getting her hopes up?"

A dark eyebrow shot upward, "Promising to get a superhero to meet her? No offense to you Usagi-san, but I find it highly unlikely that you personally know a person like that."

A shot of hurt and anger hit her but even Usagi knew that she was probably speaking the truth. Heck, it was the reason why her identity was still a secret, who would look to a fifteen-year-old blonde that trips every four steps she takes and is always late to school in the morning as a worldwide known superhero. "I understand Dr. Hisa."

"Poor Emi has been asking to meet her 'hero' for years but unfortunately even the people we hire to dress up as Sailor Moon can't fool her. She knows the real deal." A sad look then flashed past the woman's eyes. "Every year she's so disappointed and just cries because she'll never get to meet her idol so please I'm begging you, don't make promises that will leave her heartbroken."

Usagi nodded, agreeing and promising to no longer get the girl's hopes up, even though she knew that she'll be able to make good on her promise. Oh she will make good on her promise times ten thousand and with an almost sinister look, Usagi began to plot away in her head, ignoring the tall dark-haired form heading in her direction.

And in they both crashed into each other.

"I'm so sorry sir-"

"It's okay." Usagi felt them catch her wrist gently, keeping her upright. The warmth and body in front of her felt eerily familiar, and even if she begged her eyes to not look up, they did anyway, coming into direct contact with the most beautiful blue color she had ever since in her life.

"Usagi I-" Mamoru felt his breath catch as he knew the speech and words he prepared earlier in the bathroom mirror, in preparation of actually bumping into her, were suddenly erased from his mind.

She kept her face serious and lightly pulled her arm from his grip. All morning, she had avoided him, barely even looked at him when he came into the playroom since she immediately left right after. Somehow, both knew that the other was just as confused as they were. What did yesterday mean? How was she/he reacting? Had they liked it? Were they repulsed?

"Uh, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

She shifted her weight. "Good."

"Umm, you-" His hand gestured to her outfit, making the blonde look down and realize with a horrible blush that she was still sporting a small black towel and a white cut-out mask with a red ribbon tied on her neck. Usagi promptly ripped them off quickly and twisted them in her sweating hands.

A thousand questions lingered in the air but neither teens dared to ask them in fear of the ugly answers that would follow. So both stood there awkwardly, one was staring and the other was keeping her eyes downcast to the floor or his shoes.

Finally, Mamoru sighed and swallowed, "About yesterday, I-I'm sorry over what happened. It was totally uncalled for and….I don't know. I'm so sorry, I don't want one dumb moment- a mistake to ruin your project."

Usagi didn't know why but she felt her heart tighten and fall at his apology, kissing her was a mistake and dumb apparently. She could feel the same about the whole incident but she couldn't say that it had felt like a mistake, it had felt right, shockingly. But he obviously didn't feel the same so why should she?

Squaring her slumped shoulders, she raised her head to meet his eyes straight on, "You're right and it's okay. It was my fault too, we should just put it past us. I've already forgotten about it."

A flash of hurt appeared in his eyes for some reason, but it was replaced with a look of relief, "Right, already forgotten. I'm sorry again, including getting your uniform stained."

A small laugh escaped his lips and she allowed herself to snort as well. Her uniform was stained and currently balled up, buried in the back of her closet. The teen feared that one day her mom will find the thing and take a spatula to her head. "It's fine, really. I'm sure I did the same to yours."

"There's always dry cleaning," he joked but it was half-hearted.

A second or two passed and Usagi chose then to break the sudden awkward silence, "Well, I have to get going. Dr. Hisa wants me to go check in on another floor."

"Oh yea of course," he assured, moving to the side.

Usagi saw her chance and took it, swiftly walking past him until-

"Wait," his hand gently grasped hers, stopping Usagi, "Will I see you on Monday?"

She felt the well of tears in her eyes and was grateful for having her back turned toward him. His hand was warm and sent tingles up her whole arm, making her heart flutter and pump and her hand to squeeze the towel material tighter. She wanted to see him, she wanted to spend time with him, study with him, do more with him then just study actually but…

"I don't know," she answered, keeping her voice emotionless. "Let's just meet at the arcade on Monday."

"O-okay great," he replied, and she could almost see that look of relief and disappointment in her mind's eye. Her hand slipped from his and she rushed down the hospital hallway, thanking the fates that her foot had healed.

She hated him. She hated how he could invade her thoughts and dreams. It wasn't fair how she was looking so far into this one innocent kiss while he was already forgetting the moment. It wasn't fair.

He watched as she flew down the white hallway, her hair streams flowing behind her. Sighing and throwing his eyes down to the floor, Mamoru was thrown back to yesterday, what happened at the studio. Her hair, her laughter, her lips….

It was so perfect, as much as he denied it, it was.

* * *

"Minako?"

The blonde bombshell stopped her slurping of the chocolate milkshake, "Yea Usagi-chan?"

"I was just thinking, _wondering_ ," she stuttered, "What would _you_ do if you found out that you really liked a guy but you were scared that he didn't like you back?"

"Mhmmm," Minako's face contorted into a thoughtful one, rolling the question in her boy-fluent mind, "Well Usagi-chan, there are factors I need to know. For example, how much do I like him and what's his number?"

Usagi blushed further staring at her lap and stumbled, "Uhh, you like him a lot, everytime you see him your heart speeds up but you feel safe at the same time. And…..10."

"OHHH," Minako's face lit up and her mouth took on a 'O' shape, "You're asking me what I would do when I realized I loved a guy!"

The pig-tailed girl grew panicked, eyes flying to her friend's. "What no! I was asking you what you would do for a guy you really _liked_!"

"Well what you were talking about sounded a lot like love honey."

Usagi's heart sped up at the word, forcing her eyes to come back to her lap, and her face was on fire. "I was just talking about _liking_ someone a lot, not love Minako."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed but the love senshi bit back her words as the reason behind this conversation began to present itself to her. "Okay, okay, liking someone a lot? Well I, personally, would go after them no matter what."

Again Usagi's eyes shot up to the red-ribboned blonde across the booth. "You would go after them, even if they didn't like you back? Wouldn't you be scared of them rejecting you, saying that they didn't feel one thing for you?"

Minako's eyes turned soft and warm then, the look of worry being reflected in the blues she was gazing at. "I would do it anyway Usagi. Ever heard of 'Better to have loved than lost?'"

A small smile tugged on her lips, "Minako-chan I think that's the first quote you've ever gotten right."

"Well it's important so of course I would remember it," the bubbly blonde laughed. "But it's the truth. Why spend years, decades thinking what if? What would have happened if I just said something to him? Would I be happy now, be married, have a life with him if I just said something all that time ago? And even if the best scenario doesn't happen, that 'what if', will be gone and your heart will be lighter."

Usagi looked past Minako, staring out into nowhere. After her run-in with Mamoru at the hospital, she came to her love-smart twin, desperately seeking a solution to everything. She liked Mamoru, there was no ifs or buts about it, she was sure and had accepted that fact. It was obvious she had no shot with him but what was she supposed to do because her heart was tearing itself apart. Could she confess her lov- _no_ -feelings to him? Would he laugh, joke, be _disgusted_?

"You would really just tell him?," she asked in a somber voice.

"Yea," Minako replied quickly, "Either that or just make him fall in love with me."

"What?"

The love senshi twirled her red straw in the air mindlessly, "You know like make moves on him, make him crave me, love me blah blah blah obviously that worked well with Tomi..," she rolled her eyes.

A spark lit itself in Usagi's mind again and she saw hope on the horizon. Maybe she could make Mamoru fall for her? Open up to him more possibly, make the high schooler look at her as more than a freshman but a gorgeous genuine girl worth his time. Yes, she will and the opportunity will bestow itself tomorrow.

"Thanks Minako-chan," Usagi cheerfully chirped, gathering her stuff, "You really helped!"

"Glad to know, but one question?"

The leaving blonde glanced at her friend, "Yea?"

"Who are you in love with Usagi?"

The blonde's blue hues widened dramatically and her heart was beating so fast it almost burst out of her damn chest. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

Minako's eyebrow arched and threw a ' _really'_ look at her blushing friend. "You do know what I'm known for, right?"

Usagi's eyes dilated and she couldn't breath, "Uh, I-I have to g-go."

Narrowed eyes followed the pigtails flying out of the arcade doors, letting the love senshi stew in her thoughts of who had her dear friend's big heart. No more than a few seconds passed until an image of a certain black-haired, blue-eyed drop dead gorgeous high school student popped into her mind's eye.

A very devious smile tugged at her glossed lips and Minako's red hair ribbon began to disturbingly resemble devil's horns. ' _This will be fun…..'_

* * *

Contrary to what others might think, sneaking into a hospital isn't all that easy. It especially wasn't easy if you were a well-known superhero among the public and would be recognized- _hounded-_ if you were seen.

So through the window was the moon guardian's only reasonable solution. Well it was the only reasonable solution to her personally.

Sailor Moon stood on a building directly across from the window that was Emi's room. She scratched her head, contemplating on how in the world she was going to end up in the little girl's room. Jumping onto the ledge of the window-still was thrown out, scaling the building was shot down as well…...

"Wait," she whispered to herself. With grace she rarely possessed, Moon quickly jumped her way to the roof of the hospital. After a few mental pep-talks, she finally started to slowly climb down using the narrow window ledges. She jumped down in leaps and with skill, before reaching her desired room window.

To her luck, she found the window still open from earlier. Quietly, she eased it open and gently landed on the floor of the darkened room. It was close to midnight and she needed to be quiet or risk being caught by one of the night nurses.

Through the limited light from the moon, the hero could see the slumbering child in her bed, curled up adorably. A warm smile spread on the blonde's lips as she took time to observe the sweet sight. Emi deserved a happy birthday (' _No pun intended')_ and it was the least that she could do.

Sailor Moon plucked out the letter she had fastened on her back bow, placing it carefully on the bed space next to the frail and small child, the kanji (' _A Delievery From the Moon to Emi Sato)_ written in her neatest handwriting. Another look and smile, she slowly eased away from the bed and stepped toward the open window but of course-

 _CREAKKK_

' _PleasebeaheavysleeperPleasebeaheavysleeperPleasebeaheavysleeperPleasebeaheavysleeper, PLEASE BE A HEAVY SLEEPER!'_

" _Mhhmm….._ Who's there?"

' _DARN IT!'_ Shooting a deathly scowl to the offending floorboard, the heroine cringed as she heard the bed sheets and the bed squeak behind her. ' _This was not a part of the plan! Sailor Moon was just going to leave a letter personally written and made out to Emi, she can't actually meet me!'_

"W-who a-are you?"

Something about the girl's voice made Usagi, under the transformation, frown and almost burst into tears. Emi didn't know who she was idolizing, that all her thoughts and feelings were all false and hopeless. Emi didn't know that she was idolizing a clumsy, idiotic, scaredy cat hero who couldn't even sneak into a room without getting noticed.

Usagi figured that receiving a letter would be enough for her birthday because if Emi were to ever meet or talk to Sailor Moon, all her affection and love would dissolve in nanoseconds, that all her dreams of the moon guardian would be shattered like a mirror.

Sailor Moon was not brave, confident, helpful, or a real hero in real life but Usagi wanted Emi to maintain that fake image of the hero in her dreams because it gave her hope.

"A-are _y-you_ …"

But what if now, that hope and those dreams….

" _Sailor Moon?"_

….would be crushed.

With a semi-helpful mental pep talk, Usagi finally turned to face the kid, daring to see the absolute shocked and awe-stuck look on her pale face. She watched as the big emerald eyes took in the red boots, the blue skirt, the red ribbon, the gold tiara, and the red hairpieces on her buns with amazement and wonder, commiting each detail to memory.

Plastering a warm smile on her face, Usagi was able to squeeze out her voice, "Uh, hello."

The atmosphere was still and quiet as both just looked at each other, one scared witless and the other attempting to pinch themselves from pure surprise and disbelief.

"Is this a dream?"

Usagi felt her spirits lift, the possibility of convincing her that she was a dream and to go back to sleep looked like a good option and an opportunity to slip out. "Uhh, yes?"

The light faded out from Emi's eyes and she looked down in disappointed, "Of course it is…."

It was a very haunting look, seeming accustomed to her eyes. The blonde sighed and dared to step forward, coming up to the side of the bed. "Emi," a gloved hand gently grasped a tiny fail one that was clenched, "It's not a dream."

Blue was met with glassy green, "It's not?"

Although pained and rigid, the heroine nodded at the girl.

"So _you are Sailor Moon_?"

"Yes."

Usagi let herself smile as the girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. She could feel the excitement and delight rolling in waves off the girl and her heart clenched again at it.

"Oh my god! You are real, you're real, _you're real_ ….." Emi snuggled herself more into her hero's embrace, closing her eyes, fully content on staying in Usagi's arms.

"I am," Moon spoke softly, rubbing the girl's back. The girl squeezed tighter, as if she let go, the blonde superhero would disappear in a blink of an eye. She whispered something into her shoulder that Usagi couldn't catch. "What did you say?"

"Thank you," she mumbled but this time it was more clear and the two words made Usagi seize up, her eyes blurry. She knew that she wouldn't stand a chance at not crying tonight.

"Why are you thanking me?," she asked confused and her wavering voice betraying her.

At last, Emi loosened her hug and receded back to sitting on her knees, the evidence of tears having gone down her face as orbs of vibrant green, that almost shone through the darkness of the room, stared at her, "Thank you for giving me hope and dreams."

"Uh Emi I-," Usagi stumbled and paused.

"Thank you for being a hero to me and everyone Ms. Moon."

Usagi sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Emi I'm not as great as you think. I fall a lot and I mess up, make huge mistakes. I'm not perfect."

But the sickly girl kept her dazzling smile and glowing eyes. "So? Heroes aren't perfect Sailor Moon! I love you because you aren't perfect, you're someone that's clumsy and funny but you always save everyone because you care and have a huge heart." At the end of the sentence, the girl brought up her hand and carefully let it rest near Usagi's beating heart. "See, you have a strong heart that cares for everyone."

"Thank you Emi," she spoke softly. "But did you know you're my hero."

Finally Emi's face dropped into confusion. "What?"

"Well you see," the senshi flipped a stream of hair behind her, kneeling down at the bed, looking up at the girl from her position, "you have a strong heart too. And it's special kids like you who believe in me so much with that strong heart and who make me keep fighting, saving people. You're the reason why my heart is still beating strong. See." She brought her gloved hand to land on Emi's that was still resting on her chest.

More shines of tears began in the corners of Emi's eyes. "But I'm not strong and pretty like you."

"Emi, that's not what makes a hero. A hero is someone who, even in the darkest times, gives a sliver of light and hope to everyone. You, you make me who I am because you believe in me and make me have something to fight for, you're my hope. Don't ever think that you can't be a hero, anyone can be a hero."

Green eyes widened into saucers. "Really?"

"Yes," Usagi croaked with a few tears running down her cheeks. How did she get so lucky to have such an amazing girl look up to _her_? "Yes, really."

With a watery smile, Emi used her arm to wipe at the salty droplets streaming from her tear ducts, trying to recompose herself. "Uh, w-wait I have some p-pictures to show you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Usagi told me that you like to draw me a lot," the moon senshi flashed a brilliant and pleading smile as she too used a hand to wipe at her own tears, "Could I see them?"

Sudden fear flickered in the small girl, avoiding her hero's gaze for once. "Um well actually you don't have to look at them, they're not that good." Her small hands clutched the art folder to her chest, her posture becoming rigid as if protecting the drawings from any harm.

Standing up, Moon shifted to sit on the bed with the frail child. "Emi it's okay, Usagi told me how pretty they are, you can trust me."

Darting her eyes to the pig-tailed blonde, Emi slowly uncased herself and peeled away at the folder, gulping as she laid out the penciled sketches on the empty bed space. With hesitation, she explained in a small voice how she was inspired to draw each one, how she came up with the pose and how long it took her to complete each handwritten sketch.

And Usagi hung onto every word, commenting how she nailed her ledardary pose and round blue eyes perfectly. The child would blush and grin at each comment, snuggling more and more into the heroine's side as her eyelids began to grow heavy with exhaustion and she slurred her words.

They laughed and smiled as they went over each sketch, the high school student finding herself tracing the gentle lines of graphite on the paper, appreciating each stroke of the pencil the young artist used. The shading of her bows, the colorful facial expression she had drawn, the wisps of blonde hair framing her body, everything was done with such care and love.

Taking note of the little patient's nearing slumber, her numerous yawns had not gone unnoticed, Usagi gathered her sketches and slipped them back into the black folder. Emi's arms wound there way around the guardian's waist, nuzzling into her stomach.

"Please stay with me," she sleepily whispered. "Please protect me, I don't want to _die_ …"

Usagi's hands reached around to hug her close, resting her chin on the girl's head. "I won't leave Emi, I'll always be there with you. In your heart always, I'll protect you."

"Sailor Moon?"

She felt the tears again. Something in her heart broke when she recalled the first day with Emi and how Mamoru explained her condition, how she had convinced herself that his words of reassurement were true but, she knew he was lying. "Mhm."

"Why do you fight for love and justice?" Her voice was quiet in the hospital room and Usagi could hear the distant beeping and voices of nurses outside the room but she blocked them out.

With a heavy heart, the fifteen-year-old remembered the wise words of someone she knew, and ached for. "I keep doing this Emi because of you guys. I want everyone to smile and let go of the stress and worry of their life. I want see bright, happy kids who are just having fun. It's something that I think every child and person should have, fun and happiness, no despair or sadness."

For a moment, the blonde sat still, thinking the girl in her arms had finally fallen asleep again but in the noise of the machines and quietness she heard her last words.

"I love you Sailor Moon...thank you…"

Droplets hit the bedspread and Usagi couldn't breath for half a second. Never did she think that she would be a role model of any kind, or idolized so much by someone. This little girl, someone who was so amazing and so pure, looked up to her and only wished to meet her.

"I love you too Emi," she kissed the top of her head and again rested her head again.

Not moving until she felt Emi's even and deep breaths of sleep, Usagi carefully unwound her arms from the girl, slowly letting her body settle back into the pillow and sheets. She pulled the quilt up to her neck, a hand smoothing her forehead before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on it. "Goodnight Emi."

With a teary eyed glance, and again placing the letter on her bedside, Usagi returned to the open window still, climbing out of it and entering the cool night air.

She had, unfortunately, never noticed that a dark-haired figure had been outside of the room the whole time.

Dropping to the ground, their eyes were wide and stuck with disbelief at what they had just witnessed, hand clenching the string of the newly bought birthday balloons. He was just going to sneak in and leave them in her room so Emi could wake up to a surprise in the morning but he was the one who was just surprised….

" _It's something that I think every child should have, fun and happiness, no despair or sadness."_

 _She laced his hand with hers. "I think that's a great goal to have Mamoru-san. All kids should have that."_

The words were identical, exactly the same. Who else would answer like that? They were _his_ words.

But she couldn't be….

The clumsiness, golden streams of hair, clear blue eyes, the way his heart had always twisted when he was near her, protecting her…

Whatever barrier that hid her identity from him was now thinly disappearing in his mind and only one person, _one girl_ was in his mind. The perfect girl….

He ran his hands through his midnight locks violently, cursing to himself and thinking how much of an idiot he truly was.

' _Usagi is Sailor Moon_ ,' was Mamoru's only thought as he sat in the hallway, balloons floating to the ceiling as his hand fell limp as his body too, felt numb.

* * *

The pencil glided across the sketch paper effortlessly and in long strokes as the blonde artist drew in the dark strands of hair. She laid on her made bed and in her pink pajamas, her feet in the air and head propped up in her palm.

With a practiced hand she traced over her light pencils marks, making them more darker and bold. Her sapphire eyes followed the movements with intense concentration.

Even after coming back from her little night visit, she couldn't sleep because everytime her eyes closed she saw those blue pools of emotion, that smile, everything she hated before now she loved….

Using that word, it made her heart swell in dangerous ways because of the soul-crushing fear that accompanied it. He would never feel the same way, he would reject her. That was the fear that kept her at bay.

So to waste the time, Usagi did what she understood. She drew and sketched, keeping her mind off of her issues, using Emi as an artistic muse for sketching her thoughts.

But the problem is, she drew her problem, her issue.

She went over his teeth and mouth where it was upturned, matching the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on him. Using Emi's technique, Usagi went over her sketch with care and love, each mark intentional and precise. His face was perfectly shaped and she sketched the thickness of the black bangs that hung over his eyes, making him look even more sexier now that she noticed.

Placing the last few finishing touches, she dropped her pencil and examined her work, brushing the excess graphite left on the paper.

She sighed-He was beautiful _even on paper_.

Reaching out a finger, Usagi went up and down the clean lines of his face, impressed at how much she was able to capture him in one simple portrait. This right now, would probably be the closest she'll ever get to his chiseled face. She even included all the little things such as his slight cupid's bow, wrinkles of his nose, the creases in the corners of his eyes that he always got when he smiled big…..

The happiness and love she drew in his pupils that conveyed that whoever he was looking at off the page, was the light of his life. She regretted doing that, it made it hurt worse but who knows what tomorrow will bring.

She drifted off to sleep, using her sketch of Mamoru as a pillow.

* * *

 **Well I know I've been ghosting on this story but I had a real struggle with this chapter so hopefully you guys somewhat enjoyed it. If it helps, next chapter will definitely earn my M rating, I promise! Review and tell me your thoughts! The reviews I get are amazing and really motivate me so never be afraid of leaving a little note!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **Warning: Definitely M, definitely…SMUT SMUT SMUT AHEAD! STOP HERE IF NOT COMFORTABLE!**

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 12 and I think I've really achieved my M rating with this chapter! Let's just keep in mind I've never written smut before so please don't grade too harshly! Also keep in mind that I wrote "those" scenes with lots of people around me so that was an adventure... I hope you enjoy and as always leave a review to tell me what you thought!**

 **Also: bravo to the ones who caught Minako's quote. Yes it was wrong but might as well just let Minako think it was right.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _She was so perfect, so beautiful._

 _All soft skin, silky hair, vibrant blue eyes, god her laugh, her smile…._

" _Mamoru….Mamoru please, please…."_

 _He placed little butterfly kisses on her neck, letting his teeth catch on her ear, eliciting a cute giggle from her and he found himself smiling at it. Kissing further down the flushed skin, he dipped his tongue into her collarbone, and she moaned long and hard as he licked and sucked near where her fast pulse was._

 _Her skin was so salty and sweet, it became almost addicting to him, the simple taste and he craved it, her mewling and tiny gasps fueling him to continue. So he kept sucking, licking at the soft creamy skin, letting his lips run down to her collarbone again. Moving further, he licked down to the dip between her breasts, staying there, kissing the spot just above the little pink bow._

 _She arched her back when his mouth fluttered to the small swells of her breasts, placing a kiss on each, just above the lace edge. She gasped and moaned as he went further, leaving small pecks on each of her hardened nipples that were straining against her white lacy bra._

 _He let his upper lip drag on the skin of her slim stomach, committing the fruity scent and taste to his memory. He didn't want to forget one detail about her, how she bit her swollen lip whenever his mouth dared to go further down, or the little squeak of delight she did when he nipped her with his teeth, her mewls of pleasure as his hands skimmed her smooth belly…._

 _Or how, now, her hands clenched the silk sheets underneath them and he found himself growing more harder as he traced the waistband of her panties with his tongue. He felt her shaking as he continued to tease her, tracing lines on her inner thighs and her hips, running his hands up and down her smoldering legs._

 _After numerous repeats of the movements, she begged, pleaded for him to touch her, to taste her, hips already bucking towards his mouth desperately. He sat up enough to look her over; gold hair sprawled against the pillows, eyelids closed, pink lips gasping for him to continue, chest heaving, fists filled with sheets, thighs quaking, skin flushed with arousal. The pure white bra adorned with lace and the matching panties glowed against her skin and he really couldn't have pictured a more erotic sight then what she made._

 _She was gorgeous-breathtaking by definition and he reveled in the fact that he did this to her, made her so undone and delirious in pleasure. It thrilled him even, to know this and his eyes raked her over to memorize every curve, dip, move, scent, taste….everything, in this moment._

" _Mamoru please! Please please please I need you, I need you…."_

 _She bucked her hips again and he emerged from his thoughts to see her hooded gaze towards him, silently pleading him to pick up where he left off._

 _Smiling, he leaned forward to press his lips against hers again, the blonde responding with equal passion, and their tongues melted together, playing and nudging each other. He moaned her name into her mouth as he felt her hands worm their way to his front and stroke him, long and firm, letting her thumb rub his tip. Moaning, he tenderly grasped her wrists to stop the so arousing movements that definitely didn't help his hardness._

 _This was about her, he wanted her to know how much- no, he wanted her to understand how much he worshiped her, how it was always a battle not to touch her, or soothe her, kiss her until she forgot her name. She was everything…_

 _He released her lips finally and worked his way back down again until he was once more tracing her pantie lines with his warm tongue. She bucked again, and this time he decided to pin down her hips and thighs to stop her moving._

" _Mamoru please! Please just- oh my god!"_

 _Not hesitating this time, he sucked her through the fabric, licking the entire length of her. In no time, the lace was drenched, her honey already soaking through the material and reaching his tongue. She moaned, gasped as his tongue licked and sucked at her sensitive clit, but she still wished for the thin cotton barrier to disappear._

" _Take them off, get-them off, take them o-off now! I w-want to feel you," she was able to choke out in her harsh breathing and panting._

 _Losing control at her husky voice, Mamoru hooked his thumbs into the sides of her underwear, dragged them down her legs, shifted her knees over his shoulders, and buried his head into her slick folds._

" _Oh god! Mamoru!" He had her thrashing on the bed, hips rocking and wiggling, fingers in his hair that were pushing him into her further, nails digging into the scalp as his tongue met her throbbing and heated center. Her mouth was situated into a silent scream as his hot mouth went over her bundle of nerves and swirled around it, stars already bursting against her eyes._

 _Soon she was screaming, crying, moaning, losing all ability to speak as he worshipped her with his lips and tongue, never relenting as she drilled him to never stop. He gripped her thighs to keep them from closing on his head as he lapped at her core, the taste staining his lips._

" _Mamo- Mamoru- I-I-Oh my god!" What he was doing could not match anything in the world, the pleasure running through her body was taking her breath away and bringing tears to her eyes. Speeding up his pace, she was being sent over the edge more quickly, going into a frenzy as her body arched and thrashed under his mouth._

 _He did this, he was making her go crazy like this. It was_ his _name that she was screaming to the ceiling, it was her hands that were pushing his head, it was_ him _that she chose to give her this type of relief, it was him that she wanted to experience this with. He was worthy enough to be with her like this, he had to make it count._

 _And keeping that in mind, he ran his tongue up her entire length again, stopping at her throbbing clit to place his mouth on it and swirl the sensitive point wildly. She panted hard, legs spasming around him, screams getting higher in pitch but he gripped her hips down and continued to lick her._

 _She was so close, god she was so close! He flicked her little bundle of nerves back and forth, feeling her body shake uncontrollably until finally he sucked at her once more and that was her utter undoing._

 _Her lithe body seized up and she screamed his name louder than ever as she quaked in her release, tumbling into her powerful orgasm, fireworks bursting in her vision. He didn't stop and lapped at her highly sensitive place still as she rolled through her waves of pleasure, eyes glazed over, hips bucking with his tongue, taking her all in as lips were occupied by only his name over and over and over…_

" _Mamo-chan….Mamo-chan…...Mamoru….Mamoru…."_

"MAMORU CHIBA!"

The scream sent his head reeling back, his mind hazy and cloudy with pleasure and confusion.

He noticed two things immediately: One, he was not in his bedroom and two, he was very uncomfortable in his seat.

And his eighty-year-old English teacher was giving him the look of death as she hit a ruler against her bony hand. Eyes adjusting more, the high school student scanned his surroundings to see his classmates staring at him, some snickering while others looked confused.

"Chiba-san would you please explain why you seem to think that a nap during _my_ lecture was a good idea?" Ms. Suju's raspy voice made his vision come back to her steel iron gaze, gulping at her beady eyes that you swear could have seen straight through your soul.

"I-I'm sorry Suju-san I-I just just ummm," he fumbled trying to think of an answer that didn't include him saying that he was having a very wet dream about a blue-eyed blonde. "I-I just had a long night of studying and must have not gotten the correct amount of sleep. I'm sorry, won't happen again." Well, he did stay up late but he wasn't studying. Instead he was up late, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Usagi being Sailor Moon. So was it a lie? He liked to refer it to as a half-lie.

She tilted her chin, seemingly taking his answer as the truth, but her eyes still were narrowed and death-like. "It better not happen again. I expect more from you Chiba-san."

"Yes I understand Suju-san," he replied as she walked back to the front of the classroom, tight grey hair bun never moving, and resumed on with the lesson he slept through. With shaky hands, Mamoru dared to look down at his lap.

He closed his eyes in defeat as he realized why he was so uncomfortable, the reason sticking upright in front of him. In the back of his mind, he thanked the Azabu school system for providing such thick wooden desks, desks that luckily hid a very large tent in the front of his pants from his teacher.

Recently, all on his mind was Usagi. _She was freaking Sailor Moon!_ Someone who he had worked alongside with and never did he notice the similarities? Was he that dense to not notice? Or it was his budding feelings and attraction towards her that was interfering with his thoughts. It was certainly interfering with his body.

As the old woman talked on about their new assignments, the eighteen-year-old grew nervous and sweaty.

How the hell was he, Mamoru Chiba, supposed to make it out of this classroom with his dignity intact? Simpler terms: how was he supposed to hide his huge arousal with no one noticing?

Running a hand through his messy locks, the senior exhaled.

Oh yes, Mamoru was indeed screwed.

* * *

"Class listen! Important announcement concerning your semester projects!"

The freshman students looked up from their individual projects to glance over to Ms. Ato in front of the art classroom. Usagi swiped one more paint stroke on the plaster mask before placing her brush in the water cup, taking a mere second to smile proudly at finishing her first of three art pieces. Making that mask was like running a marathon.

"Listen up this is important for all of you!" Tearing her eyes away from the piece Usagi finally met the dark-haired teacher's prying eyes, ones that were scanning her crowd of students, checking to see if she everyone's attention.

"Good," Ato lamented. "Now I have two quick announcements for you all. One, I have decided to add an extra credit project if any of your chose to do it. You may do a mural of some sort using this roll of special paper I acquired. It's the perfect surface to use any materials of any kind so if you're interested, come see me."

Usagi's eyes light up. Any sort of extra credit made her heart leap since extra credit meant that her grade could go up. She could earn more than a 100% on this project! ' _Imagine the numerous free milkshakes I could get!'_

"Now the second announcement," the woman's eyes sparkled, "one of my contacts at the Azabujuban Gallery has reached out to me and offered an exciting opportunity for my art students. Based on these semester projects, I will choose the one that best adapted to my standards and that student and their artwork will be featured in the gallery in a special young artist's exhibit."

A flurry of excited whispers and conversations began, giddy and proud smiles spreading on numerous high schoolers.

"Now, now everyone I can only pick one, the one pupil that can exceed my expectations and really convey their subjects well through their artwork. So I urge you all to go above and beyond with this project. We all know how prestigious and high class Azabujuban Gallery is so do not embarrass me guys."

A burst if laughter came from the young teens and Ato answered it with a grin. "Now all of you can go back to work. Any questions, come to me."

While many of her classmates returned to their artwork, Usagi took the chance, jumping off her stool, and greeting her teacher with a bright smile.

"Tsukino-san how is your project going," she brightly grinned, "Your mask seems very dynamic and abstract. The bright hues really work together."

"Thank you Ato-sama! I just came over because I'm really interested in that extra credit assignment you mentioned. I'll take a big sheet of the paper."

If possible, the art teacher's smile expanded further. "I figured you would Tsukino-san. You're one of my favorite students, always going after what you want and being so passionate and involved in your work."

"Thanks," Usagi beamed. "You know actually, I kind of took an artist under my wing. Very unexperienced and is having a tough time with creativity and being passionate about creating."

"Don't we all sometimes," Ato teased, grasping at the roll of thick paper. "But I'm interested and proud to hear that you're helping some lost art souls."

"Oh definitely lost," Usagi laughed. "But I'm helping him with trying to express himself through art and become more open to passion and creativity. Got any advice?"

Snipping off the last of the paper from the roll, the older woman grew bright with an idea. "I actually do have some advice Usagi. One moment."

Handing the long piece of thick paper to her, Ato walked up to one of her storage cabinets, extracting a plain black spiral sketch book. "I always believe that some sketching is always a good go-to when you're stuck or in need of expressing yourself. Just give him this sketchbook and ask him to express himself on at least one page of this every night. He can draw anything."

Usagi grasped at the book with a raised eyebrow. "Every night?"

"Yes, it's very good practice on honing artistic skills," she explained. "You'd be surprised what you can create at the end of a long day. Really relaxes you."

"I can imagine," the blonde smiled brightly, clutching the black covered spiral book to her chest. "Thank you Ato-san!" The teacher smiled as her bright and bubbly student bounced back to her her seat.

* * *

"Minako-CHAN!"

The red-ribboned blonde grasped at Usagi's arm, making her fly into the direction of the empty girl's bathroom. Just barely blinking, the pig-tailed blonde was suddenly standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a devious looking Minako holding a pink-striped bag with black cursive writing, and soon her eyes widened.

"Minako why do you have-"

"Birthday present?" The devious look didn't falter any.

Usagi blankly stared. "My birthday is in a few weeks. Why are you giving it to me now? And why-"

"I just can't wait and this would look amazing on you!" Without a moment of rejection, Minako had flung out a piece of black clothing from the bag, turned her friend to the streaky mirror again, going behind her, and had cupped the lacy bra to Usagi's chest. "See! You're still a 34B right?"

A blush rushed to Usagi's cheeks at the very revealing bra in the mirror. Sure, she would have embraced the clothing option Minako had bought for her…...in her bedroom. NOT IN A SCHOOL BATHROOM!

"MINAKO!" She stepped out of her embrace to face an innocent looking Minako, rage and embarrassment flooding her senses. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Ummm…..giving you my present and making sure it fits you?"

"WELL THEN DO IT AT MY HOUSE OR YOUR HOUSE! NOT IN A BATHROOM!" Usagi ripped the bra from her hands, and shot a nervous look at the door, dropping her voice to a harsh whisper, " _Someone could come in!_ "

"Well if anyone does it'll be a girl anyway! We all have the same parts!"

"That's not the point! Why did you buy me that?! I have plenty of bras that actually do their job of covering me!"

Minako shrugged, smiling. "I don't know. I figured this would do wonders for you, making you look more mature for a senior guy."

"Okay I ge- wait!" Crystal blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why a senior guy? That's pretty specific…."

Minako froze, eyes going blank and almost fearful. "I was...just...taking a guess?"

"On what?"

The shrinking love goddess laughed nervously as her friend began advancing on her like a cat coming upon a mouse. "Oh nothing Usagi-chan! N-nothing-"

"There you guys are!" The bathroom door was swung open and Minako could have bear hugged Makoto and Ami right then as the two walked into the space. Usagi quickly hid the bra behind her back. "Class is about to begin a few minutes."

"You're right Ami-chan! We should get going!" The over-enthusiastic blonde danced out of Usagi's death gaze and walked protectively behind the tall brunette and blue-haired girl. "Usagi don't you think we should get going?"

"I don't know Minako-chan. Maybe we should keep our conversation going in private." Her cold voice made all three shiver.

Makoto looked confusedly at both blondes. "What conversation?"

"Oh it was nothing! Minako-chan was just _forgetting about something_!"

"No I wasn't!"

Usagi grinded her teeth. "Yes you were!"

Minako challenged her friend. "No I wasn't."

"What _were_ you two talking about?" Ami had too, grown curious as to what exactly the two were discussing before.

Silence filled the air around the four friends, death, scared, and confused glares went their rounds on everybody for a few moments before-

"USAGI LIKES SOMEONE!"

A collective gasp of shock went through all three, two already having turned to the third with raised eyebrows and 'o'-shaped mouths. "Who is it?!"

Usagi laughed with sweat drops running down her face and a hand behind her head. "Oh it's no-"

"IT'S MAMORU-SAN!"

Another gasp and more sweat drops with some nervous laughing. "Oh Minako-chan with her over-active imagination-"

"AND LOOK I EVEN BOUGHT HER SOME SEXY BRAS AND UNDERWEAR TO WOW HIM!"

Usagi froze, watching as Makoto and Ami swiveled back around to face Minako, making the bag appear out of nowhere again, and showing off her new purchases including black thongs with even more lace bras and corsets. Rushes of blood reached Usagi's face in record time as they observed the undergarments with woos and coos.

"Wow! This is amazing padding for you!"

"Usagi-chan I'm not so sure about being this forward with Mamoru-san."

"Oh relax Ami-chan, she just needs a good shirt that can make the lace and straps show so he can at least think about what she's hiding under there."

"Exactly Mako-chan! What I was thinking about was that one black tank top I have. You know the one, where you can see straight down to my bra if you look above it."

"That's perfect Mina! Man I wish I could wear these kinds of cute bras but they don't have my size. Hey Usagi, make sure Mamoru-san is a gentlemen otherwise he'll be drinking his last coffee soon-Usagi-chan?"

The three finally rotated around to see their moon guardian hitting her forehead against a tiled wall, hoping that if she does it enough she'll be able to pass out from embarrassment.

* * *

Slamming his locker closed, Mamoru slipped in the last of his papers, throwing the school bag over his shoulder and walking down the empty hallway. Thankfully, a nice acquaintance with the cold water from the bathroom sink had just saved him after his second class period.

Of course, nothing could save him from his still haunting thoughts like the skillful arch of her back or the image of her swollen, pink lips quivering in sensation, or even the too-real sounds of her pleasured screams. In response to those thoughts he would just pull up an image of math homework or his writing teacher, it was as if he conjured up the coldest bucket of water every time.

Mamoru was grateful as his mind had slowly returned to normal as the day had gone on, leaving him with his confused thoughts over the weekend.

How was Usagi of all people _her_? The great guardian that protected everyone, who had bravery and guts that made even him enviable. Eventually with some dot connecting, he saw the devil in the details.

Her infectious optimism, bursts of clumsiness, fits of fears, the same smile that sent his heart pounding against his chest….it was all there in plain sight and if he could have at least amused the idea, the discovery would have been sooner.

It was almost laughable that the most hilarious and care-free girl he knew was actually the most serious and amazing protector, someone who values every single person's life and vows to protect each one.

His heart swelled and constricted at the thought.

Usagi did the same thing. There was no difference between her and the superhero alter-ego, they had the same morals and loving heart. Usagi Tsukino would jump in front of a moving train just so that a person doesn't suffer, Sailor Moon would do the same in a heartbeat. How could he have not seen the same amazing person in both girls.

They were the same person and it wasn't hard to believe with the little stunt that the duo had done on Saturday night. As if Mamoru already didn't have doubts that he would be good enough for Usagi, this new discovery would have certainly sent those doubts full speed ahead.

"Mamoru-san!" Shivers went down his spine. Of all hallways, of all victims….

"Kyoko-san," he called down the hallway to the running girl. ' _She's too close and the doors are far away so breaking out into a sprint would be clear suicide…..'_

The girl finally caught up to him, a huge genuine smile on her face as she stood there peppy in her red and blue cheerleading uniform. "Mamoru, my team needs some help with grabbing the mats for practice. Would you just mind assisting us since you're so strong?"

The tilt in her voice sent shudders through his body but nevertheless he accepted her request. Helping Kyoko out meant that he would be late to Usagi's art session which meant he had more time to think. It also meant he spent less time with Usagi, which was painful but needed.

* * *

Usagi prepped all her supplies on the table, yawning as she lined up the black pieces of charcoal. Today was the day she was starting her next piece, the back and torso drawing.

She gulped at the thought, a blush building in record time. Mamoru, shirtless, with her examining his body and drawing it. Sure, they sketched some nude bodies before in class but of course they were drawing inspiration from pictures or statues, not real people that were live and in stereo. And it wasn't like that was even the worst part either, it was Mamoru of all people!

She would lie and say that of course she was professional around that subject- well she was if it was a stranger modeling- but this was Mamoru! Mamoru, most popular and hottest guy at his school, can make the most shy and composed girls blush and have heart eyes for him. But seeing him shirtless? She would go into heat stroke no doubt about it.

Yawning again, Usagi thought best to just rest her eyes for a little bit before the 'teen god' came in, so she cleared a space on the busy table, and stretched out on the wooden surface. With her eyes closed, all she saw was images and flashes of Mamoru, smiling that damn knee-weakening smile and raising his sexy dark eyebrows…..

"Odango?" A few solid knocks echoed in the room, and a blushing blonde raised herself to see Mamoru entering the backroom, looking his same hot self. ' _Damn it..'_

"Hey Mamoru-san," she greeted in kin. She stood up from the table and grabbed her supplies as he slipped off his blazer.

"Well, are we working on the back and torso drawing today then?"

She blushed, trying to act professional. "Yea we are."

He shrugged, pulling at his tie. "Then let's get it over with."

Usagi couldn't tear her eyes away as he whipped his tie off, and his fingers went to his buttons, carefully pulling them apart. The white shirt slipped from his arms and his hands came to the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up and over his head, and thus his toned chest was revealed.

The blonde couldn't control herself anymore and so she let her darkening blue eyes roam over his sculpted body, taking in each dip, curve, and color of the beautiful flesh. The perfect indented abs, taut muscles rippling all over and strong arms that looked so good to be held in. Saying he was a god was an understatement.

"My eyes are up here Odango." She blushed as she did meet his dancing eyes, looking away in shame. "Do you see something that you like?"

She couldn't speak and felt the red flare up more. "I-I-"

"It's okay to say you do," he huskily uttered.

What was he doing? "Yes…"

Suddenly he shuffled closer to her. "Would it be wrong for me to say that I see something that I like as well?"

Okay now he was definitely closer. "I-I mean.."

"Because I see something," his steps sounded closer, "that I really _really_ like in front of me."

She felt herself grow hot and unable to breath at his words. She tried to rationalize with herself. Maybe Mamoru has a fetish for tables or art supplies? Maybe he gets really turned on by a pink shopping bag on the floor. Who knows?

"I mean you know," she trailed off, confused as to why the mood of the room changed so much. Why was Mamoru being this straight-forward? Don't get her wrong, she loved it but why? She turned to the table again but still felt his presence behind her.

"Do you think…...that maybe…."

She shivered as his hot breath wafted onto the back of her neck, making it known that he was right up against her back. His scent encircled her, eyes closing and nose inhaling it all. A warm hand went down her arm, even through the thick sleeve of her uniform, she felt the tingles and touch.

Taking the chances, Usagi found her footing and turned to face him, only meeting hard, tanned skin. ' _Right, height difference Usagi!'_

She didn't dare look up at his piercing gaze, settling for the toned chest staring her straight in the eye. The flesh looked so smooth, firm, and warm. Her fingers grew twitchy, wanting to touch it and despite her mind saying no, the arm still raised with fingertips shaking.

Hesitantly, Usagi let her hand touch his chest, and let it spread across it, her face turning beet red. She was right from before, it was soft but firm and was hot to the touch. It was addicting to her.

Forgetting everything her mind was telling her, Usagi followed her heart's instructions instead and tilted her head upwards to meet his intense smoldering gaze and she lost her breath completely. He was so beautiful, with his blue eyes darkening to almost black and the midnight bangs hanging in front of them perfectly.

But when did he get so close to her face, his breath hitting her face and hers on his. It was minty and _so calming_ …..

Eyes fluttering, the brush of his lips made her eyelids finally snap open and see his blues snap close as he leaned further. Electricity practically crackled between them as Mamoru planted his lips on her, gentle but still so passionate that Usagi felt the tingles go down to her toes.

She wouldn't run away this time because she was ready, so ready. She shivered in delight as he moaned into her mouth and the feel of his smooth lips gliding over hers was mind-bending. She wanted this, so bad, and pressed herself into him more.

It started as like last time when both were in the same position, it was more of a chaste and subtle brush of lips. It _started that way_.

Mouths moving against each other, a hand laced itself through the hairs on the back of her head, goosebumps ran down her skin as Mamoru licked her lips, making her gasp and providing the opportunity for him to slip his tongue in. And she squeaked in surprise at the arousing sensation as it caressed her own.

His hands had now landed on her hips, just on the waistband of her skirt and uniform top, the cool fingers brushing against the heat of skin on her stomach. She groaned, at last sliding her hands into his silky black hair.

She tried her best to give as much as she getting, playing with his tongue and feeling confident at his soft sighs and moans. Drawing circles into the back of his neck, Usagi gasped as his worn hands ran down from their position. She moaned as he cupped her small bottom, shocking and exciting her so much even as he began to knead and massage the soft flesh in slow arousing movements.

Mamoru lowered himself along with his hands and gripped her thighs to lift her up, eliciting an adorable squeak from the blonde, never breaking the deep kiss. He stumbled forward to gently drop her onto the table, settling himself in between her opening legs.

He pressed against her, wrapping his bare arms around her small form and she followed his lead, lacing her hands behind his head. The kiss was suffocating in the best possible way, she could die being in his embrace like this, feeling his hard chest, her nose being filled with his fresh scent, the addicting way his fingers and lips left trails of burning tingles on her skin.

But then her lips felt cold for a brief second, confusion and fear in her mind until his warmth was once again felt hot and heavy on her flushed neck. His lips left burning trails across the skin of her neck and his tongue, _his tongue_ , flicked out to lick at her pulse where the taste of vanilla was met.

"Mamoru I- Mamoru," she gasped out as he sucked on her neck with a starving need that made her blush red. She couldn't help the sounds that kept escaping her mouth, moans, squeaks, and gasps rang through even at her futile attempts of biting her lip or pushing down the pleasured vocals. But of course, she wasn't the only one struggling to keep quiet.

"Usag-Usa you're s-so so-," his arms snaked around her waist again, finding her bottom and squeezing and massaging it yet again, "God you're so soft a-and beautiful I-"

Her nails dove in deeper on his arms as she moaned at his movements. A hot mouth on her neck and strong cool hands caressing her flaming legs, her senses were in overload and a new but exciting feeling pooled in her, filling her to the brim with something on the horizon. The feeling was pooling in her stomach, in between her legs.

"I-Mamoru I-I," if possible she turned more red as he continued to mumble into her skin about how perfect and amazing she was. "Mamoru I- _please I_ -"

He growled, his hands running up and down her legs, her gasping harshly at the coolness. "God can I touch you," he asked against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Y-yes," Usagi barely mewled out before she cried out as his fingers brushed against the front of her panties. His hands had snuck into her skirt, toying with the wetting fabric. " _Mamoru please…"_

"What Usagi," he mumbled into her skin, running his cool fingertips along the edges of the damp cotton. "What do you want me to do?"

She was so lost, drowning in waves of frustration and want but for what, she didn't know. " _I want, I want_ -"

"What?" His voice was thick and dripping with desire, fingers running even closer to her strained, slick center.

She grunted, clinging onto him with her face nestled in his shoulder, too afraid to meet his eyes. "I-I want you," she pulled her strength to steadily say the sentence, "..to-to touch me."

She screamed into his shoulder when finally his hand slipped into her panties and a thumb pressed into her throbbing clit. He drew circles into the slick flesh while his other fingers ran up and down her length, drawing special attention to places that made her buck her hips and scream out his name.

"Like this," he whispered into her ear as she moaned and rocked her hips. Her eyes were snapped shut and her mouth was an 'o'.

" _Yes_ ," she choked out, her hands running down to clamp onto his wrist, ensuring that her pleasure rollercoaster wouldn't stop if he would withdraw suddenly.

Usagi saw stars bursting everywhere and panted when he would speed up but then slow down his fingers in agonizing patterns against her flesh. His mouth continued on its assault with her neck, nipping and licking the sensitive spots. She didn't even know if she could get more red, knowing full well that there would be red obvious marks up and down her skin, but all those rational thoughts were locked in the back of her numb mind.

No, no, the only thing on her mind was the babbling guy that was playing with her sensitive pulse with his fingers and his hot mouth on her neck, all taking her to heights of intense pleasure. Her blush flared more as his voice could be dimly heard in her ears, spilling out things that made her grow more and more hot and slick.

"You're so perfect," he would say, emphasizing his words with slow circles against her clit, making her eyes roll back. "You're so sexy and beautiful. And god you're smile and laugh, Usagi…"

"Mamoru I-," she cried out again when he gently pinched her with his thumb and finger. Her hands tightened around his wrist and she buried her face in his bare shoulder, teeth grazing the toned skin as she panted heavily. He stroked her more and more as her moans hit new heights of pitch even as she bit her lip to stop them.

"Say my name," he whispered huskily as his finger became rougher, growing eager for the end. "It's okay, you can say it."

She was drowning, crying, groaning into his shoulder and only moved away an inch to finally scream out (location be damned) all the things she wanted to say. "Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru…. _I-I want you so bad and you're so-so hot and amazin- Mamoru please please…"_

 _Before she knew it, the feeling came hard and strong, the need to release suddenly painful. She needed to, she needed to-_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I-I want to-to….," she grew embarrassed at the words that came through her blurry mind but he continued to flick the little bundle of nerves between his fingers and she felt herself going crazy. "Mamoru-Mamoru I want you t-to make me- make me-"_

" _What," he urged, his fingers suddenly slowing down but ready to pluck the last chord in her pleasurable symphony. "Say it Usa."_

" _I want y-you to make me scream your n-name and let this end, give me-"_

 _She didn't finish as suddenly his fingers went faster than ever against her clit and she felt the fireworks exploding everywhere on her body. She bucked her hips wildly and blue eyes rolled backwards at the mind-bending sensations running their courses. She couldn't see anything but felt that she had mindlessly wrapped her legs around Mamoru who was still whispering sweet nothings into her ear._

 _She felt everything burst and no longer was aware if she was still tethered to Earth. Out of body experience was a better way to describe it as waves and waves of crazy amazing feeling vibrated around her almost. She was saying something on her lips, probably his name over and over but dimly she heard his voice as well, calling to her in concern and worry, which confused her._

 _Vision blurry and unfocused, she closed her eyes as the explosions of ecstasy in her mind numbed her. But suddenly Mamoru's voice grew louder in the back of her head, they grew too loud actually._

 _And now she felt cold, like he left their embrace. His hard body was gone, his hands, his lips...all gone. But his voice…..._

" _Usagi…...Usagi are you okay…...are you drooling?"_

* * *

"Usagi are you okay?"

Eyes opened in complete haziness and shock. She was laying down, on the table, alone. Her vision was tilted and in it she saw a _not-_ shirtless Mamoru in the open doorway, who had his perfect eyebrows furrowed in concern over her state.

All too quickly the redness flared up and her situation became clear. She just hoped that Mamoru hadn't become clear on the situation.

"M-Mamoru," she stuttered out, righting herself. "I-I'm f-fine, just-just took a small n-nap."

Usagi cursed in her mind when one of his suddenly-sexy eyebrows pointed upwards, suspicious. "Really? I came in and saw you squirming around while talking in your sleep, you're all red too. Was it a nightmare or something?"

The red blonde kept her gaze firmly planted at his black shoes, thinking about how great timing it would be if she could just burst into a ball of flames. "Or something," she answered.

Mamoru shrugged and dropped it, but was still suspicious especially with her blood red blush still firmly planted. "Okay then let's get started. And by the way I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up with helping out."

She nodded. "It's okay. I mean I'm always late to stuff so..."

"True," he bit out a genuine snort of laughter.

He dropped his school bag on a spare chair and slipped out of his deep blue blazer, laying it on the same chair. "Well, are we working on the back and torso drawing today then?"

Usagi froze, her eyes growing to resemble basketballs. ' _That's what he said in the dream…'_

"Let's get this over with," he muttered, feeling his body grow red as he untied his red tie from his neck, his shaky fingers already finding his buttons. The eighteen-year-old felt some shame in his body especially his back but he could only hope that Usagi could handle the imperfections that was his scars.

The blood drained from her face and her eyes zeroed in on the fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "WAIT! NO!"

The dark-haired teen jumped and his eyes flew to meet her crazed ones. "What, what, what?! What's wrong?!"

"It's-it's just-just," she fumbled and her hands gripped the table behind her, "I-I don't have my supplies for back and torso today." With quick stealth and nimble fingers, Usagi slipped in her charcoal stick packets into the school bag behind her back, sealing them away from Mamoru's narrowed dark eyes.

"So then what?"

"We-we can," a face brightened in an idea forming. "How about we just do the hands project?"

"The hands project?"

Usagi turned around and quickly pulled out sharpened pencils and a sketch pad. "I just have to draw out hands laced together and then I'm going to sew it out onto a small quilt. Just need some hand models to do it."

Mamoru blinked. "So….our hands?"

Usagi froze in realization. It would be there hands…..laced together intimately. "Yes….it's our hands."

She heard a sigh, then two chairs being scrapped against the floor and Mamoru going to to sit on one of them. "Better get started Odango."

A small smile lit her features at the name, it sent a wave of normality in the air and it made her loosen. "Okay Mamoru-baka."

Turning back around, Usagi still avoided his eyesight and walked to the chair opposite of him, although noticing how close he had put the chairs together. With a deep breath, Usagi looked up at him, happy to see a friendly face.

"So we just-" She let a small gasp echo out as Mamoru's hand reached over, gently touching hers that rested on her knee. Usagi gave into his touch and raised her hand in response. With hesitating touches, Mamoru slowly threaded his long fingers with her small ones, squeezing slightly.

Light-headed, dizzy, and breathing kind of fast, Usagi found the strength to send a smile to Mamoru and situate the pad of paper and pencil in her lap and other hand. Better to get it done and over with.

Mamoru, on the other hand ( _no pun intended_ ), was on cloud-nine, having his hand with Usagi's so intimately. The way their hands and fingers were laced, it was the way lovers held hands. His eyes went to meet hers but he saw just the golden buns instead. Her head was bent down, the other hand moving quickly over the pad of paper, very erratic in it's movements and drawings of their hands.

He felt his heart plummet and the corners of his mouth slowly descend downwards.

She was doing it faster so that she could get out of this faster, get her hand away from his faster. Get away from him faster. Was he really so bad to her, he thought maybe things between them had changed just a little…

Her face felt so hot and her mind was a mess. After sitting down on the chair, Usagi came to a horrible realization that her dream had seeped into reality, more specifically, _her underwear_.

So she shifted her legs around, hoping to dispel the feeling of slickness from her mind. As if her embarrassment hadn't already hit the roof but now she has to deal with-with….. _her mess down there._

She was pretty sure that after today, her new skin tone would be red at how much she blushed in just a few hours.

Their fingers intertwined together, Mamoru couldn't help but appreciate how much their hands molded to each other perfectly, even if his long hand overpowered her much smaller one. They still fit so perfectly together. And he grinned a little at how the small hands of these girl had saved the world over and over again, had saved even his life a few times. So delicate, small, and surprisingly strong those hands were. He loved those hands and the owner of them as well. It was something he was coming to accept, slowly and sadly.

' _Just don't think, just don't think, just don't think ….'_ Usagi glanced at how his fingers curled around hers perfectly and remembered how those long practiced digits had touched, plucked, rubbed, and made love to her most sacred area and how his deep sexy voice had breathed into her ear, whispering blushing comments about how he wanted her to say his name, how he wanted her to come onto his ha-

"OKAY WE'RE DONE!"

Immediately Mamoru's hand felt cold and alone as Usagi was already on the other side of the room, packing her things hastily. Why was he always the one that was left alone and cold?

"A-already?," he asked with sadness. "Are you sure you finished-"

"Yea," she lied, pushing her half sketched drawing into her bag before his eyes could land on it. "I'm a fast learn."

"O-okay then," he reluctantly answered.

While packing, Usagi's hand bumped against an unknown black spiral book. She breathed an air of relief, overjoyed to have a reasonable change of subject. "Before you go Mamoru-san, I have a little gift for you actually."

Having already slipped on his blazer, his eyebrows shot up in surprise at her statement. "A gift?"

Pulling the book behind her back, Usagi presented a sweet smile and finally, her blush died down. "Well I figured I should ask my art teacher for some advice on this whole art tutoring thing and she gave me this to give to you!"

"A book," he questioned once she whipped the object in front of him. Here he was getting his hopes up that maybe it was a more, _loving_ gift. Ha, he even thought that it was an invitation to her birthday party on the thirtieth. It was a blow to his heart when he saw Motoki's invite sticking out of his school bag today. Just false hopes...

"No baka," she teased, "It's a sketchbook for you to use! Get your creative juices flowing even when I'm not there."

He took the black-covered notebook that was offered and examined it with interest. "So I just draw in this like when I want to draw or something…"

"Jeez Mamoru," she chided, still with a smile. "It's like you've never been creative in your life sometimes. Always just so boring."

Even with her sweet smile (that sent his heart into overdrive) and teasing tone, he still felt the hurt because that was how she saw him; boring and not creative, or fun. He didn't meet her expectations. "Yea I know…"

"Well I mean this will help," she quickly tried to rebuild, "Just sketch something every night, before you go to sleep. For practice okay? If you have trouble on what to sketch, I mean for me, I just draw the most beautiful thing in my life, something I've seen or an emotion, something that just pops into my mind when I think beautiful."

He smiled partially at her statement, thinking how Usagi-like it sounded. "Okay." He quickly shoved in the newly-owned book into his bag, figuring this was the best time for his leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Odango. Same time, same place and I won't be late next time I promise."

"Wait!"

He turned from his position at the door, eyebrow raised. "Yea?"

She squirmed nervously under his gaze and shifted foot to foot, wincing at the wet sensation. "Can w-we, if you're okay with it of course, meet….at your apartment instead?"

Confusion was clear on his face but giddiness was behind that cool front. "Uh yea sure of course Usag-Odango. We can-can totally meet there, at-at my place. Totally."

She smiled at him, relieved to hear that her request wasn't seen as rude or noisy. "Okay great, awesome!"

But of course, good-meaning Mamoru popped into his head and snapped at his body host, ruining the party being thrown in the high-school student's head. "Well actually….I have a student council meeting after school so…"

"Oh," she said, face falling. It was times like this that she was reminded of how smart and elite he was.

"But wait, here," he fished his keys out of his pocket and fumbled with getting the big thick key out of the ring. "You can take my house key and just let yourself in before I get there. You still know the way to the building, right?"

"Yea-"

"Okay great," he smiled, handing her the key. "Then it's settled."

She laughed nervously, turning the key around in her small hands. "Yea I guess it is."

"Then I'll see ya," Mamoru waved his hand, grinning like silly.

"Yea I'll see-" Raising her hand in response, Usagi knocked over the pink bag on the table and she felt the blood drain from her face as in slow motion, it hit the ground and something she wasn't aware of, spilled.

It was Minako's bag, the one that she gave Usagi with all the bras and panties that she gifted her but only in true Minako fashion, something secret had also been gifted, hidden in the folds.

Little, square foil packets vomited from the shopping bag and Mamoru, without realizing it, had already went onto the floor to help Usagi. "Here let me-"

With horror, she saw the moment when he recognized them, even with her futile attempts at picking them up before he did. His eyes went wide and his mouth parted partially. A blush dusted itself on both teens as some of the little packets dropped from Usagi's hands. There was too many to collect and Usagi tried to pick up the escaping ones but gave up and let all of them drop to the floor standing up with Mamoru, who was bewildered at the discovery.

"I-I," she wildly searched for the right words, "T-those aren't m-mine I s-swear. M-Minako gave me that bag and I had no idea-"

"Right, right," he said, desperately trying to tear his eyes away from the little things.

"I mean it's Minako you know how she gets! I don't use these-these things- well I mean that I just have no use for them because I-I don't do that I mean I support them because you know diseases and stuff but I don't need them and stuff-" Now she was babbling and when she babbled...

"Of course, of course-"

"And plus even if I was put into the situation of n-needing them, I'm the pill and stuff so-" Her hand slapped onto her mouth.

….she embarrassed herself.

Mamoru's eyes bugged out more and he took slow steps backwards towards the door. "I'm just going to-"

"Go," she muffled behind her hand.

"Yea," he squeaked out, red to the roots. "I'll see you.."

With that he left, running a hand through his hair, red, confused, and now feeling his pants tightening as the last few dreams appeared in his mind. God was he screwed tomorrow.

Usagi lunged at her phone, pulling up her messages and texting Minako a capitalized message of just exactly how condoms ended up in the bag she gave her.

In seconds, Minako responded, cheerful and Minako-like as always:

" _Because girl you need to make your move! Plus you never know! Be silly but wrap that willy!"_

" _MINAKO!"_

Even though she was still furious, Usagi looked to Minako's message with a look. Make her move…

Maybe…...maybe it was time for her to finally make a move.

* * *

Beating the eraser of the pencil against the blank sheet, Mamoru bit his lip and sat crossed-legged on his bed, his bedside lamp providing a small light source for his sketching, or rather lack thereof.

Fifteen minutes of just thinking, aching over everything. What was he supposed to sketch, express about? The little voice quipped about drawing little condom wrappers but of course he scolded it after.

" _I mean for me, I just draw the most beautiful thing in my life, something I've seen or an emotion, something that just pops into my mind when I think beautiful…"_

He slowly smiled, remembering his 'tutor's' encouraging words. So, taking the advice in stride, the dark-haired teen happily began sketching the one thing that he found truly beautiful. He shaped and traced the lines, brushing off the excess graphite at various times.

Many believed and were convinced that he, Mamoru Chiba, was a horrible artist. He himself would agree with the majority too but of course he was far from not being gifted in human proportions and calculating. Through many science and biology classes, he grew to enjoy drawing and observing the human body, so much so that his realistic art skills were phenomenal, especially the person he was now creating on the sheet.

The round, wide eyes expressed such emotion as he colored in the irises. A cute button nose was just further down and the adorable set of lips were shaded to perfection. It was all displayed on a heart-shaped face with two perfect buns of hair twirled on the top, bangs and streams of hair finishing off the familiar hairstyle.

Mamoru outlined the last of the tendrils of hair that curled behind her neck and the ones that framed her face. Even her smile on paper was still infectious, it was tattooed in his mind and was an image of something he could never forget.

God was she beautiful.

He brushed the graphite off once more and glanced at the clock to see that the time was now midnight. Mamoru wasn't too surprised on the realization that he had spent the last two hours drawing Usagi.

And he (and his heavy eyelids) didn't regret it one bit.

His fingers traced along the edges of her face, rubbing to create the shading effect. He couldn't stop staring at the image and longing to actually have the real thing, to be this close to her. Hopeless, it was.

Sighing deep, Mamoru shut his new sketch book and dropped it and the dull pencil onto the nightstand, reaching over to turn off the lamp. He settled under the covers and nestled into the soft pillows, the quiet sounds of the continuous busy streets below him, humming quietly.

Everything was so vibrant and alive around him but evidently he was neither of those things. Not passionate, not bold, not alive.

Sleep calling him, Mamoru's eyes drifted closed into slumber, the regular dreams filtering his mind with blonde hairs, blue eyes, laughter, smiles, passion, and so many heart flutters.

For a few blissful moments in his dream world, he was everything that Usagi wanted. He was fun, passion-filled, wild, caring, lovable, beautiful….

He could pretend for just a little while….

Before reality came crashing down again.

* * *

 **Weeeellllll guys, I finally did smut! Fanfic firsts, can you believe it?! Okay with that in mind, how did I do? Hated the chapter or loved it?! Things are just going to get even better trust me! Thank you again for everyone who loves this fic, everytime you guys review, loving it and stuff, I literally squeal! So please never be afraid to leave a review on what you thought! Next chapter: will our two lovebirds finally give in and make their moves? Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **Warning: M-rated once again but not too graphic. The next few chapters probably will be much more graphic and spoiler, this will all be reality people! So enjoy!**

 **A/N: I swear you guys blow me away every time at how much you enjoy this fic! This was my first chapter fic and was just so rough! But I'm slowly coming into my writing skills so I'm happy enough to give you guys more well written chapters! I know some of you guys are upset that I pulled the dream card on you but wasn't it so obvious with the italics and stuff?! But I'm still glad to hear you liked the scenes! Hopefully you all will like these scenes as well :D Enjoy and tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Also: You guys should totally check out my other stories! There's always "Checkmate" (Cute and fluffy) and "The Thin Line between Lover and Foe" (Humor, fluffy, and soon to be smutty, Co-Written with CassieRaven) so if you really like my writing, there's always my other attempts at writing lol So on with the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Crazy. That's what she was.

Insane. That's what he was.

 _'It won't work,'_ she thought, nibbling on her bottom lip.

 _'She'll laugh in my face,'_ he told himself, running a hand through his wet black hair.

She coated her lips with a few swipes of the strawberry lip gloss. It was her favorite and strands of her hair didn't stick to it so it was efficient as well. But maybe he didn't like strawberry…

He patted down his face, wiping away the last remnants of his shaving cream. He briefly considered the aftershave but felt the fear of her rejection if she didn't like it…..

Tying the red ribbon with her golden broach, she slid her eyes to the pink bag sitting on her vanity chair, so daunting and enticing. She still had time before she had to leave…..

Maybe he should try that new cologne Motoki bought him for Christmas? It was a ghastly smell that didn't really sit well with him but the box did say that girls loved the smell of masculinity and toughness. Did she….

Usagi closed the clasp of the bra behind her back. She looked back into the mirror and cringed slightly at the small swells emphasised by the black material but not enough. Skimming the lacy fabric edge of the bra with her fingers, the blonde saw all the imperfections and rough edges of her body. She was frail, flat-chested, pale….

…...too tanned, his body was too rough and unromantic. Maybe his muscles were too much, though it wasn't like he was a muscle-head, they were lean and taut. His scars were very much a turn-off however, they ran up and down in crude patterns. And his hands were worn and torn. He was doomed.

She was doomed, that's all she could think while slipping her uniform top back on. Usagi had already packed her things for the plan (thanks to a willing-to-help Minako and Makoto) but somehow she still felt unprepared mentally. It was going to be so embarrassing and humiliating if this all went wrong and blew up in her face.

God, she was going to laugh straight in his face and truly he didn't know how he was going to take her rejection. It would break him.

"Usagi! You gotta get going!" The normally late blonde lunged at her school bag and bolted out of her room and down the stairs to exit the house. She wasn't late to school but might be late for something else.

 _'Better get going_ ,' Mamoru thought, finishing off the last buttons on his shirt. Soon the blazer and red tie appeared and he was ready to go.

Both teens felt the determination coursing through their veins. Today was the day and one thought raced in their minds. ' _Today I make my move_.'

* * *

"USAGI! WAIT A SECOND!"

The sprinting blonde barely registered her feline mentor's words as she flew down the sidewalk, always glancing to her watch to make sure she was timing this right. Off by a few seconds and this would be an awful encounter that would go down in her book of embarrassments (yes she kept track).

"Luna just meet me at the school gates," Usagi shouted, turning her head just a little but never slowing down. "I have to go do something real quick!"

She heard a scoff but eventually the sound of little paws scurrying away was made. Smiling, Usagi increased her speed even more and finally she saw the fateful corner coming up ahead. It was then she finally slowed down and glanced at the time.

It was the perfect time. She was late but not too late.

Carefully, the blonde peeked over the corner and felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach as the tall blue-blazered back was seen down the sidewalk. Blushing and high-fiving her smart brain cells, Usagi carefully followed the dark-haired teen on his walk to school.

At least her superhero adventures taught her one thing and that was sneaking behind someone. Even though she failed miserably on those missions, at least here, in broad daylight and on a busy Juban street, she had a chance on not being spotted if Mamoru was to turn around. If she ever got a feeling that he might, the pig-tailed blonde would just dart behind a nearby pole or street sign.

Eventually, Usagi breathed an air of relief when Azabu High School finally came into view.

Across the street, she watched on as Mamoru climbed the steps to the front doors of his school. She geared herself up to run to him but paused, feet rooted to the sidewalk as someone else bounced up to the tall senior instead.

Her entire body fell in despair and her sapphire hues gazed down to the ground. Usagi never thought that her heart could ache so much up until that moment when she caught the most breaking sight.

She should have known, Mamoru was the most popular guy. Has smarts, looks, kindness….

Why in the world would he go for her when it was obvious he had other choices, much more better choices like that girl?

It was a no-brainer, and lucky for her, she didn't have one.

* * *

"Kyoko-san," Mamoru seethed with clenched teeth as he took the last step to his school doors. "A once beautiful morning huh?"

The girl bounced up in front of him, her grin wide and obviously flirtatious. "I know right? It's all sunny and warm. June is really upon us!"

"Ha yes," he chuckled nervously, eyes searching for an escape.

"So Mamoru-san," the tone made him snap his eyes back to her, "You know there's the Summer festival coming up soon right?"

Fear struck him. "Uhhh….it is," he replied, wanting to run from this conversation. "W-Why?"

"Well it dawned upon me," she explained, her voice light and daunting, "That you don't have a date to the Summer festival!"

Sweat rolled down his face. "O-oh really?"

"Yea and it's this coming weekend so you need to find a date fast, right?"

"Well, I-I can g-go alone Kyoko-san…"

"But how will the community and school see their class president alone and not socializing with his fellow classmates? Surely you should consider maybe asking me-"

"I can assure you I'm fine Kyoko-san," Mamoru desperately attempted.

"Are you sure," she advanced on him, in which he took a step back.

"Yes I'm su-" Suddenly he paused when a feeling creeped up his neck, making his head turn towards the street. It was an unusual feeling that rocked him, as if someone was watching him nearby. But the feeling felt vaguely familiar.

"Mamoru-san?"

"Yea," he questioned mindlessly.

"Okay great! Pick me up at two!"

Mamoru almost got whiplash as he turned back to Kyoko, who hopped onto the balls of her feet and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed hard and nearly stumbled back at the sudden kiss.

"I'll see ya then Mamoru-san!"

And just like that the girl skipped away, while Mamoru dealt with the fact that he now had a date for the summer festival which he didn't exactly have to go to.

Before he went to enter, the senior once more cast a glance to the seemingly empty street. He could have sworn that maybe someone was there, although he had been feeling the entire way here that someone had been following him but there was never a person in sight.

Chalking it up to be paranoia and sleep deprivation, Mamoru shook his head and pushed open the door to the school, the thought that he now had to take his unofficial stalker on a date, dawning on him.

* * *

"Ami-chan just tell me the damn test questions," Minako pleaded, stabbing a piece of her tonkatsu, "Don't you want me to graduate with you?"

Ami slid her glasses off, sighing deeply. "Minako-chan, if I give you the questions, then I'm hurting you more than I'm helping you. How will you ever learn anything?"

"I'll learn the questions to the test and know what to study," Minako shot back with a smile. "See, it's a little thing called being prepared."

"It's called cheating."

"Whhhhaaaatttttt," Minako drawled, looking away from Ami's gaze. "I have no idea where you would get that idea from Ami-chan."

"Minako just take the test honestly," Makoto interjected, biting into a pork bun, "You can't be prepared for everything in life."

"At least I can be prepared for this test," Minako defended, standing up from her seat at the picnic table. "Come on guys, it's like you want me to fail! Someone once said that good friends will let you learn a lesson and best friends will just let you learn the lesson next time!"

Ami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Minako-chan I don't think that kind of quote exis-"

"And what kind of friends would let me fail alone," Minako continued on, gesturing to all three around her. "I mean at least Usagi-chan is always there with me at make-up tests. Right Usagi-chan!"

"Yea."

Three heads all turned in the direction of the oddly quiet pig-tailed blonde who hesitantly picked at her lunch.

"Usagi-chan, you okay?"

"Mhm? Yea I'm fine."

The deadpan tone made all three sweat drop and wide eyed.

* * *

Mamoru rolled his shirt sleeves up his arms, finding the right angle for his elbow to rest on the table. He held the shading pencil loosely in his hand as he swiped back and forth against the paper.

Looking up from his sketch, his tall thin teacher walked by, sliding a paper on the table towards him. With some reluctance, the eighteen-year-old flipped the paper over and saw the big red percentage screaming at him. Sighing, he let the paper drop back down.

"Let me guess," Motoki commented next to him, his eyes never looking up from his drawing, "The percent is lower than the percent I have in Chemistry?"

Mamoru scoffed and flung the paper in his direction. "It's a seventy."

Motoki looked up with a smile. "Hey that's higher than the last assignment. A sixty-"

"You promised to never talk about the si-," Mamoru paused in his threat, lowering his voice, " _the sixty_."

Motoki rolled his green eyes skyward.

"Hey Mamoru-san!" Both teens cringed as a very shrill voice ringed through. Mamoru seethed and wanted to crawl in a hole, but Motoki could barely contain himself, needing to grab a bag of popcorn. It was always a treat when one of Mamoru's fanclub members took their shot at dating him.

"Hi…," Mamoru squinted his eyes and thought hard.

"It's Miku," the ebony-haired girl supplied brightly, her dark bangs bouncing as she shook her head.

"Miku, Miku right," he repeated with wide eyes, searching for how to correctly go through this. "Uhh, what's up?"

"Well I noticed how you might be struggling," the junior girl explained with a sly smile coming across, "And maybe, I was just wondering, I could tutor you in art? Really silly I know but maybe I can help-"

"I'm s-sorry Miku-san," Mamoru hastily interjected. "I already have someone helping me out. But t-thank you for the offer, I appreciate it."

Her small face fell, obviously broken at the rejection and Mamoru felt his heart twist, having been through this routine too many times, with too many girls. "Oh, I get it. I'm sorry."

She dragged her feet back to her seat in the classroom, resuming on her art piece, head bent down. The dark-haired senior massaged his forehead, silently cursing to himself. He didn't mean for this!

"Never gets easier, does it?"

"Nope," Mamoru answered, not even glancing to his friend. He wondered all the time what people saw in him, what made everyone want to be close to him.

He was like a big black hole of dullness and gloom, a dusky shadow that would cast over anyone he came into contact with. Who in the world would want to be near that?

* * *

A hiss came from her side so Usagi lazily rotated her head to Makoto who was busying herself with mixing a thick mixture of cookie dough. Even if her vivid green eyes were directed to their rambling on Home Economics teacher, Makoto was focused on her blonde friend.

"Usagi," she whispered, "Are you okay? You seem spaced out all day."

Propping herself on the table with her arm, the blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine."

Her frown did nothing to say that she was fine, according to Makoto. "Are you really?"

A sigh. "Yes, yes I am."

The strong brunette quirked an eyebrow at the tone, but knowing better, just continued to mix while her friend mindlessly spun a spoon on the counter with her finger.

* * *

"So Chiba-san," the school counselor's light voice made his head snap back up, "Have you got your bearings in place for your acceptance to Tokyo-U?"

"Yes," he answered, watching her precise hands flip through his files and official papers, "I'm having another meeting with the Dean later on in the month."

The middle-aged auburn-haired woman nodded at his words and met his gaze with a friendly smile. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you Chiba-san. You really have made your school proud, as well as your personal counselor."

He chuckled, finally relaxing against the chair, "Thank you Ms. Miu. I'm honored enough to bring pride to my school." Smiling at the woman, but soon letting it falter a bit, as the memory of his acceptance donned on him. The anger, annoyance, the embarrassment he had directed towards the small pig-tailed blonde who was only trying to help him.

"Chiba-san?" He was knocked back into his right mind and refocused on Ms. Miu. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," Mamoru replied hesitantly, "Just a lot on my mind."

"Like what," she asked softly. Unlike another counselor of the school's, Ms. Miu's personality and overall aura was much more friendlier and warm, so it just made many open up to her more, even Mamoru.

"I j-just," he stuttered, searching for the right explanation, "I feel like, maybe, I'm stuck."

"You're stuck?"

"Like, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now," he explained, eyes darting, as if looking for the answer, "I mean I've gotten into my dream school, my life is set, everything in my life seems fine and calm and exactly how I always wanted it to be but-"

"You think something's missing," she supplied, "You're stuck on what's wrong with your life."

A weight being lifted off his shoulders, he sighed deeply and smiled a little. "Yea, basically."

With refinement in each move, she slipped her reading glasses off her face and smiled warmly, gazing directly at him. "Well, when do you feel stuck? In which situations make you feel stuck."

"I mean a lot, I just feel like I'm never enough all the time."

She thought for a second before opening her mouth, "Maybe you feel like getting into Tokyo-U wasn't everything life had to offer. There's something else that you want probably."

"I don't know," he concluded, eyes narrowed and frustrated at the ground.

"Well in the end, you can only take baby steps here and there," the counselor finished, "Baby steps to what you want."

* * *

"You want me to what?"

The pigtailed blonde fingered the hem of her blue school skirt and flushed further at the statement. "You know a lot about guys and you read all those magazines and you're pretty-"

"Usagi," Minako silenced her friend, "Is this about you know who."

The Moon guardian's head snapped up ready to announce a long string of 'no's' and 'you're so silly Minako' but her mouth clamped close into a guilty straight line.

"Usa," Minako whined, nearly hitting her head against the library table, "You don't need my help to snag a boyfriend or seduce them."

"But I just need tips and tricks to make myself look more appealing to him! You should have seen the girl-"

"I'm sorry," the blonde cut off sharply with a pointed look, "Are you comparing yourself to another girl?"

"N-no.."

"Yes you were! What have I told you about doing that to yourself? Usagi, leather is pretty and beautiful and so are stiletto heels but do they look anything alike?"

Usagi sighed, already sick of hearing the new quote Minako had partially learned. "I know, I know, love yourself blah blah-"

"Exactly so you're fine!"

"But I still need help! Just please teach me some things, things that will make me more mature and stuff! Please Minako.."

The puppy eyes were turned on to maximum and Minako already knew where her eventual defeat was heading, so she thumbed through her school bag and fished out the colorful magazines.

* * *

 _"You are cordially invited to attend the magical and amazing night of Usagi Tsukino's 16th Birthday Party Bash Extravaganza on June 30th!_

 _They will be food, drinks, games, dancing, and LOTS of fun!_

 _If you can make it, please RSVP by either phone or mail_

 _I hope you can make it!_

 _Xoxo Usagi Tsukino"_

The rest of the invite gave the location, time, and small details, and he read all of it, twice. The hot pink color and floral decorations that littered it seemed to just shout happiness and joy at the reader. It fit her personality to a T.

Catching his friend coming back from the bathroom, Mamoru hastily folded the invite back to its previous position and slipped it in the slot of the school bag before the approaching dirty blonde could see his observation.

The dark-haired senior picked at his small lunch as Motoki greeted him and sat down in his seat once more. Even as they conversed over their meals, Mamoru still gave the school bag a longing look, the wish for that invite to materialize in his hands with a slight change from _'Motoki Furuhata'_ to ' _Mamoru Chiba_.'

* * *

Sending a prayer, Usagi stepped out of the swanky elevator and her heeled foot hit plush carpet. Up and down the hall her eyes darted, and seeing no one, the blonde sped to the destined door a few down. Key at the ready in her hand, she unlocked the wooden entrance and quickly scrambled in with her stuff.

Silence deafened the fancy living space of the high schooler she knew and the rustles of her movements were almost awkward in the tequinity the place seemed to ooze of. She shuffled out of her shoes and examined the apartment, well what the apartment even had.

Although it was very expensive looking and up scale to every standard, the space still felt so boring and bare compared to others. Her room was by no means elegant, the exact opposite with wrappers littering the pink furred floor, idol posters plastered against the walls, an explosion of pink on every available surface, it was the definition of a messy teenage girl's bedroom. But it had more personality and beauty than this place did.

Usagi took note and swung that idea into the back of her mind for future use. She saw the time and knew that it was ticking. With a speed of a moon soldier she rolled out the thick white paper, letting it gently land on the wooden floor.

* * *

While his classmates shot arguments back and forth in front of him, Mamoru had most of his focus on the black and white news article resting in his hands.

" _Sailor Moon Saves Child From Youma! Is There Anything the Moon Guardian Can't Do?"_

He grinned wide and examined the blurry but still crystal clear news picture. It was plain as day that it was Usagi but that was only because he directly knew what to look for. The slight hitch in her foot, probably from the hard faceplant she had went through hours before when she had tripped at the Crown, the fear but sparkle of hope a lit in her eyes, the clumsy aura that was still present under the cool veneer of the soldier armour.

Usagi was not Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon was Usagi.

There was no difference between the two and he had wrapped his head around this so much, that finally he crumpled the old news article in his fist and tossed the ball into the trash can nearby.

His brave little moon hero was his feisty little sparring partner turned friend from the arcade.

It was the same girl in his eyes, the same extraordinary girl.

* * *

The uniform shirt fell from her hand and floated to the ground as Usagi tucked in her tank top into the waistband of her jean shorts. Minako supposedly said that the top really enhanced certain features.

" _Hey you have lollipops right? Eat one in front of him!"_

Usagi scrunched up her nose as she read the text message.

" _But why?"_

 _"Just do it! You'll thank me later_."

* * *

Mamoru bolted from his meeting, seeing the darkening skies through the library windows and nearly having a heart attack. How could he forget?!

In the mix of discussing which booths would go where at the festival, arguing if more tables were needed, his sharp mind had slipped and forgot about the beautiful girl waiting for him in his apartment.

It was just past 4:30 and he wanted to smack himself silly for letting slip such an important appointment.

And even making it to his building ( _'Has the elevator been this slow forever?!'_ ) Mamoru's body finally felt the nerves of everything, imagining just how this session, in his apartment no less, would go.

Lost in his thoughts, he was already reaching for his doorknob minutes later, bracing himself.

His body froze, stormy blue eyes taking in the living room floor.

Loose blonde hair cascaded all over the dark panels of wood, covering it as if it was the finest fabric of golden silk. Laid on her back, long bare legs crossed in the air and a hot pink magazine held in her face, Usagi seemed to not notice her guest. A shaky breath later, Mamoru let the door slam and the girl jumped a bit, the magazine falling to reveal her face.

"Mamoru," she mumbled with a lollipop stick situated between her lips. She effectively relieved the treat from her lips, Mamoru desperately trying to block out the loud popping sound she had made when it was withdrawn from her mouth. "You made it."

He weakly returned her warm smile, taking off his black shoes. "Yea the meeting went on longer than expected. I'm sorry."

She waved a hand. "It's totally fine, I was just reading up on some girly thoughts," the magazine wavered in the air, "Did you know that apparently, I'm a sweet sexy?"

The tips of his ears grew hot. "W-what did you say?"

She gazed up at him, waving the current magazine page at him, numerous marks covering it, "I took a quiz about what kind of sexy I am."

Finally, the senior tore his eyes away from the ' _sweet sexy_ ' girl who was stretched out on his floor beautifully. "Oh yea that's uhh interesting."

"Yea crazy," she mused, setting down the tabloid. She sat up and turned to him, her undone hair spilling behind her bare shoulder as she did. To his other horror, she was in a different state of dress: a black tank top that was tucked into a pair of very nice denim shorts. "Anyway, want to get started?"

Pushing her outfit out his mind he nodded, approaching. "Oh yea-," he paused as the full view of the floor beneath her came into his eyesight. "Usagi… why is there paper covering my floor?"

"Oh this," she pointed to the white space in front of her before breaking out into a smile, "You'll see. Just change into something you won't mind staining."

* * *

"I said wear something that you wouldn't mind staining!"

Mamoru gazed down to his outfit of choice; a pair of old jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "I have like fifteen of these shirts, don't worry."

"Well it's not gonna be white for long," Usagi joked, winking at him, the action made the butterflies triple in his stomach. With a few taps and swipes, she set up a timer on her phone to keep them on track, and make sure she left on time otherwise hell would rise at the Tsukino household. "Now let's start painting this mural."

"You've gotta be joking me," Mamoru muttered as he sat down on the papered floor of his apartment.

"It's so simple and so easy," the blonde explained, setting up the paints all around them, "Just dip in your fingers and start painting with your hands. It's like finger painting but just draw what you want on the paper with your fingertips."

He sighed and inserted his long fingered into the appropriate paints, "Okay, okay, okay."

She giggled and joined him, using only her right hand to paint while her left twirled the lollipop in her mouth. So far, he had been able to ignore the little thing but now, it was all his eyes could find.

The way she swirled the sweet treat against her wet lips, noisy with sucks and licks, and when her tongue came out to play with it, or the way you could see when her jaw clenched to suck it dry in her mouth, or how her little fingers circled the stick…..the eighteen-year-old scolded himself as other situations filled his mind, all over an innocent cherry candy. _'God don't say the flavor, it makes it worse!'_

While one teen died, the other was bewildered as she licked the lollipop clean. _'Why did Minako say that eating this thing in front of him was a good idea?'_ It was sticky and too sweet even for her taste at this point.

About to curse mentally at her blonde friend, Usagi gazed up from her painted rose to see Mamoru looking directly at her mouth as she rolled the red ball of sugar against her tongue. _'Maybe there is something to this..'_

"Okay Mamoru," she asked, fake concerned as his eyes went wide and focused.

"Yea, yea, yea," he confirmed, planting his blues to the floor, turning red at being caught.

"Okay," she smiled mischievously. _'I so need to ask Minako why this lollipop thing works.'_

 _'Do not look at her. Do not look at her. Do not look at her mouth. Do not look at her red, wet lips at any costs!'_ Mamoru focused his mind and body to steadily draw the kanji symbols on the paper. But not looking didn't stop the popping sounds or the slurp as the lollipop would once again enter her mouth.

Then it was her locking hands behind and stretching out, arching her back a bit and pushing her chest further towards his direction. Then it was a thick lock of her soft silky hair brushing against his arm or maybe they both reached for the paint and electric tingles went up their arms as the skin of their hands bumped against each other.

He was going crazy with her smell, essense, sounds, and mere presence. Did this moon soldier not know what she was doing to him?

After a comfortable silence had went on, the slick pop sounded and he flinched. "I think I know why you're bad at art."

Trusting himself to look, the dark-haired boy met her confident sapphire eyes. "Really?"

"Yea," she stated, cocking her head to the side. "It's because you restain from emotion and feeling."

For once, he felt like a true idiot in the sense of not understanding. "What?"

"You don't like emotion," the blonde explained, warm eyes staring so deeply into his, "You push emotions away from, you shove them down because you don't want to feel the weight of them. Certain emotions you shove away. Like happiness and hope. All you let show is anger, annoyance, and sadness, but even when you're sad, you kind of just….hold it in."

His fingers stilled and a slow burning anger flickered. How was the conversation suddenly turned on him and his emotions. "Oh look, Odango became Dr. Odango…"

"I'm j-just saying that maybe it's why you have trouble in creativity," Usagi stumbled, taken back by his sharp words. "Maybe I can help you loosen up and then you'll be more open to things around you. Art isn't art without emotion..."

"I'm fine," he bit out, returning to his painting and blocking out the twist in his heart.

"I just don't know why you block out emotions," she commented further. "Maybe you've just always kept things to yourself…"

Did she know? But only Motoki and his parents knew, even a select few were aware in the school system. He hated talking about anything that involved his forgotten past and more than anyone else in his life, he didn't want Usagi to know of it. But the knife in his heart snapped off and he had to say something. Pausing, he looked at her wide eyes. "You know, I didn't exactly have a childhood like you or Motoki, or anyone else really. I wasn't encouraged to be free and happy with everything like you were. I had to grow up and learn not to cry every five minutes."

Hurt by his tone, obviously talking about her, the blonde still continued on. "I mean sometimes you show emotion, like with Emi and sometimes Motoki. I see it but it always goes away, like you catch what you're doing and you cover up again." She opened her mouth but closed it, deciding not to question what kind of childhood he had, the look in his eyes spoke volumes, _'Don't bring it up.'_

"Just stop psychoanalyzing me," he bit out, the familiar icy sensation ran over his system. He knew she was right but wouldn't dare admit.

"Mamoru," a slim hand slithered up to his clenched one, paint was splattered in little dots on the pale skin, "You can be free and wild right now. What happens right here is just here. There are no thoughts, no promises, no judgements, no regrets, no nothing. It's just us creating art and being ourselves. That's what you do."

The warmth on his hand made him look back up to Usagi, who had crawled closer to him. "What?"

"I want you," she emphasized softly, "to show me you. To see the Mamoru who smiles and cares and looks happy. That Mamoru can be creative and artistic, and he's my favorite."

He blinked, mind foggy with her so close. "I don't-"

"Just don't think," she cut off with a smile, "This isn't a math problem Mamoru, I'm just trying to help you and the first step is to just let go. Be you, do what you want."

He looked, confused and scared as the sensations bubbled in his chest. She wanted him to be himself, to show emotion? Over the years, he didn't even know if he had anymore emotion to show. But recently, one painful emotion rippled through him all the time, like right now as Usagi sat so close to him, gazing at him with such warmth and comfort. When did she suddenly get so close? When did this become about him? Her lips had gotten so close and he could see the red stain the lollipop had left, and the gold frame of her soft hair around her.

"Is this okay," she asked so innocently as she kneeled right in front of him.

He nodded, mute and mouth hung open partially.

Mindlessly, his hand had moved and gently grasped her wrist, fingers tracing her satin skin with cold wet paint and he caught her delighted shudder.

He's known what he's wanted but always held back by the fear of taking that plunge.

Now here he was, given the opportunity to take that plunge but what happened would be kept in the dark, there should be no fear then...

"So just be free and wild," he breathed out, her lips suddenly becoming closer to his. "No thoughts, no promises, no judgements, no regrets…"

She nodded, fully aware that his eyes were focused on her parting lips, but hers were the same, she couldn't look away from his soft lips that she had touched before and suddenly she craved them, missed them against hers. "Yea, anything is possible."

"Like what," he asked, his coated fingers still curled around her arm, the paint on them seeping into her skin.

"Like…," her hands itching, Usagi brought up one of them and gently laid it across his jaw, feeling the slight slickness of paint combined with heated skin and a jawline sharp enough to kill. Using her clean thumb, she shakily traced his bottom lip, reveling in the smooth, soft sensation. Finally daring to look into his eyes, where she expected confusion and maybe even shock, instead there was lust and captiviation.

Mamoru's mind was going a mile a minute as Usagi caressed his quivering lip with the pad of her thumb. Was it just his imagination or was her thumb shaking too? And staring at her, he watched as she too looked up to meet his eyes. The little spark of shock in those blue depths probably meant that she wasn't expecting to see the full expanse of all the emotions in his eyes.

Both questioned for a mere second, in the stillness of the apartment, that this could be one of their dreams again. That the person in front of them was just a figment of their horny imagination but, it felt too real, too beautiful that they stuffed the nagging doubt in the back of their mind.

Usagi took the next move and shifted closer to him, faces a mere inch away and her thumb still tracing his lip. She breathed in, calming her racing heartbeat. If he would share his emotions she had to return the favor.

"Last week," she was able to begin in a whisper and Mamoru once again looked at her in the eyes that were level to his, "Friday, at the studio, when you- when we kissed….."

She fell silent, scared and confused on how to continue on with her sentence. Saying her true feelings about the kiss last week, about her dreams? There was no way to know how he would react to her confession. Either way, good or bad, she was still so nervous but thrilled to see where it would go.

"When we kissed, I'm sorry I ran away," she breathed out. "I was just feeling too much and I was so confused...I-I.." _'Please want me…'_

"Are you feeling too much now," he asked softly, voice betraying him, "Are you confused now?"

Her finger stilled on his lip and she hesitated for only a second. "No."

Mamoru visibly gulped and tried to say his next sentence. "So...what if, somehow, I were to k-kiss you now?" He closed his eyes, too scared to see her reaction as he whispered his last question. "Would you run away?"

She was shaking and her head felt dizzy. The racing of her heart was so loud but she was still able to answer with confidence. "No." Her hand dropped from his face.

His eyes flew open to meet her dark ones and he forgot how to breath. Her lips were parted and he nearly groaned when she innocently licked those lips out of habit.

All restraints snapping in his head, Mamoru tilted his head and slowly, feeling her breaths against his face, pressed his lips onto hers gently. Usagi squeaked in surprise at the soft sensation, Mamoru's hands coming up to rest on her hips.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss, one that she would see happen in romantic movies when the two main characters reunited after their obstacle. He hesitantly pressed against her, as if he was unsure to continue. She gave him the green light by moving in rhythm and letting her fingers run around his neck and his hairs.

Her lips molded with his so perfectly, and the gentleness, the sweetness was beautiful. But, she wanted more from him and his lips. So much more.

Emboldened with a new sense of confidence, Usagi moved closer to him, inching more in height as she straightened out, and then she was straddling his waist as he kneeled. Mamoru nearly jumped out of his skin when the sensation of her chest rippled through his. Although shaking as he did, the teen slowly dropped his hands to her denim clad hips, gripping them as he tried to respond to her as much as she was to him.

But nothing could prepare him for when one of Usagi's hands trailed down his chest and to his ribcage, where she sharply jabbed him, coaxing his mouth open in a gasp of pain but then a moan of pleasure replacing it as her velvety tongue swept into his mouth and caressed his own in ways that made his hands dig deeper into her hips.

She probed his mouth and savored the taste, having always wondered when people said that kissing like this was delicious, but god, now she knew and it was so much more better than described because he tasted so, so good, chocolate and fresh. Digging her nails into his T-shirted shoulders, pulling him forward, and was grateful that he got the hint. Usagi reveled in the cool feel of the sheet on her back as Mamoru eased them backwards, lying on the covered floor, still hotly connected.

His body so close but only hovering above her, the flushed blonde wrapped her legs around his waist, earning her a groan from him, into her hot mouth as he fell against her but still braced his hands on the sides of her head before finally crushing his form into hers, and she felt boneless as his weight settled beautifully against her frame.

He was so good, so so good and Usagi chased away all the warning signs in her head to stop, because it was going too far; it wasn't right, they were opposites, he was too mature, too handsome, too good to ever want her. But she still enveloped his mouth, pulling his lip between her lips like the magazines instructed, she still ran her fingers down the hard planes of his chest, she still grinded into him as the itch brewing in between her legs became too strong to ignore.

She did because it was easier to pretend that it was in fact, real when she clearly knew that it could never be. Why would it be?

Mamoru lost sense of self as her hips drove into his repeatedly and he rather wanted to retain his diginity, whatever was left of it anyway, so he finally ripped his lips away from hers before he could grow anymore harder than he already was. He only prayed that Usagi had been too lost to notice the extra pressure poking into her thigh.

"Usagi…," he breathed out hard, realizing just how long that he had neglected oxygen, "I-I don't think…..don't think we should be doing this…." _'It isn't right, it's not right. You're so strong, beautiful, perfect, bright, brave, happy..'_

Her eyes flew open to meet his dark ones, and the tears built up. _'He doesn't want me, he wants this to stop, am I so bad at this? But-'_

"We're not doing anything," she attempted, her breaths still short and choppy, "We're just-just expressing, painting the sheet r-right? Like I said before, what we're doing is ju-just losing ourselves in the art. Remember, no regrets, no judgements, no promises, no nothing, just you being free and open…." She reached up to his face, inches aways, and traced the clean lines, looking into his endless pools of midnight blue, searching or pleading that he would understand, not be repulsed or thrown.

But Usagi didn't have to wonder for too long, soon his head lowered and captured her lips again fiercely, her danity fingers threading into his inky hair as she no longer had to lead with him already parting her mouth, tracing her soft curves with his painted fingers.

Gasping, hearts hammering, doubt pushed down, the two teens squirmed against each other as fingers swirled in circles on the sheet when hands caught, or their feet slipping against a paint puddle, or maybe it was gold strands being stained and fanning out, creating a beautiful effect on the white background as the blonde arched and threw her head back when suddenly her lips were cold but her neck was hot and flushed.

His teeth caught her earlobe slightly, and she shivered, while he descended lower onto her neck, licking and kissing every spot of skin that was visible. Mamoru felt his heart jump into his throat as the vanilla taste seeped into his mouth and cool fingers tickled the back of his neck.

For once, he didn't think, just let go and followed what his heart so desperately craved. He peppered the kisses all over her neck and the harsh breathing in his ear was egging him on. His hands ran back up her side, then her arm, then resting on her hand that was curled around his head. Her touch was addicting and so gently grasping her wrist, Mamoru laced his long fingers with her small ones, squeezing and pressing their clasped hands onto the floor as he licked the spot between her shoulder and neck.

It was truly a free space, no thoughts, no worries, no judgements, just free to-

 _RINNNNNGGGG_

Jumping back as if caught by a person rather than just a phone alarm, Mamoru snapped out of his haze and lifted himself off Usagi, who was blinking her eyes and saddened at the loss of close warmth.

The ring reached her red hot ears and she quickly sat up, reaching to swipe her lockscreen which finally silenced the annoying noise that filled the living space. The blonde braced her hands behind her and saw that Mamoru was just as out of breath and flustered as she was, but out of everything, she noticed that he was still in her lap, straddling her.

Although she didn't really mind it, would have very much not protested if it wasn't for his wide-eyed, blushing realization that sent him reeling back, quite literally. He hastily climbed off of her, and tripped on his own feet, his face meeting the hard, smooth wooden floor with a slap that made her flinch.

"Oh my god Mamor-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," he repeated, peeling his reddened face off the floor quickly. All he could think was how he had just kissed- made out with hot and heavy actually -Usagi and then right after, proceeded to land face first onto his floor. _'Great work Chiba! You really got her now.'_

"I'm fine, just fine," he assured, snorting out a laugh at the paint smeared sight of the blonde. Streaks ran up and down her face, arms, legs, and shoulders, going through the entire color wheel. She still looked so breathtaking.

Face flushed and breathing becoming less shallow, Usagi avoided his eyes and gazed down to examine the paper sheet beneath them, where numerous traces in paint had happened. The soft outline of her curves, the fingerprints and hand smears peppered the majority of the white space.

"Well," she breathed out, "We got some stuff down at least."

She waited for a reply but all that was heard was steady breathing so she dared to give a look and was startled to see a bewildered emotion on his face. "Mamoru?"

His eyes darted to hers and a delicate pink tinged his puffed cheeks. "I just-uh…"

Realization dawned on her as his facial features twisted and she knew that he was confused and scared over what just happened. So the blonde shifted closer to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face close to his, trying to comfort him as if the boy was a lost puppy in the rain.

"Mamoru you just showed me your passion," she simply stated in a kind whisper, "I asked you to show me your creative side, just let loose and wild. No holding back and you did, you let go of emotions and that's what an artist does."

Her heart ached as she said the next words. "I'm just helping you like you're helping me." Her small huff of air sounded more like of a choke than laugh. "Everything's okay, we're okay."

His wide eyes looked deeply into hers and the teen took in the words with an understanding as if he were a child learning to comprehend language. _'It's just part of their promise, whatever happens, is between them and stays in the room. It means nothing, just passion and for the project.'_

But he wanted more, he wanted her and everything. This wasn't real, just a fantasy that will mock him and she'll never want him after its all over…

"Okay," he lamented before his brain cells could stop him. His hopes had been shattered, scattered on the floor in pieces, and they were stomped on until the shards were mere dust. But it was just like a drug addict getting a tiny taste of the ultimate ecstasy again, it was a necessary need that fueled you to take another taste, another cherry filled taste that brought such adrenaline to his system. She was the drug and already, was giving him a chance to experience the heavenly high again.

It was stupid, idiotic, confusing to him as to why he did what he did but pressing her lips back onto his was the only concern at the time because she was his only concern he needed to tend to.

"Show me you," she whispered against his diving lips, "Show me everything a-about you."

And he danced with her tongue, the cherry taste filling his taste buds, licking the sugary residue off her red lips as well. She was a delicious little treat and he couldn't get enough of it as he kissed her so passionately and deep.

She needed to know that he could change, he could be more wild, passionate, spontaneous, and everything she wanted in someone, that he could be her someone.

Because she was everything that he wanted, his someone, his only one.

His hands roamed everywhere, pulling at her thighs, long strands of hair, clothes, every place where he could feel the warmth that she radiated of. He couldn't stop himself as he fell down that hole, that dark endless hole where his small, shriveled heart freely jumped into. The way he just felt so safe and happy, not thinking but just feeling and capturing the emotions and moments….it was something he had never experienced.

Her head turned, tearing his lips away but they just found refuge in the hollow of her slender neck, licking and sucking.

In the rise of heat and the harsh splatter of cold paint on her hot skin, Usagi's eyes fluttered, some of her common sense screaming at her to look at the time, even at the window to see the time and peeping through long eyelashes, she saw the last strips of the sunset receding.

"M-Mamoru I-" His tongue swirled and she moaned, fingers tightening around a bunch of his thick black hair. "Mamoru w-wait wait-"

She found his lips, still hungry and nipping hers as she braced her hands on his broad shoulders. "Mamoru I-I have to leave."

He kissed her softly and at last released her mouth with slowly regaining his steady breath. He rested his forehead against hers and he clutched at her hips. He sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Forcing his droopy eyes open, he saw that most of the paint hadn't even gotten to the paper, instead fingerprints ran down her legs and speckles colored her black top. Wondering, Mamoru titled this head down, seeing similar hand smudges on his ex-white shirt, a vary of paints now complimenting it.

"I'm sorry," Usagi spoke with a shy smile, tracing the splatters with a finger, "I told you to expect stains."

"It's okay," he comforted, delighting as her hand ran across his chest, "I did say I had like fifteen of them."

"Right," she giggled and his wild heart thumped.

Retracting from her place in his lap, Mamoru immediately missed the warmth and silk feel of her moonlight skin. He stood as well and as if reading each other's thoughts, they began to clean up the floor of the paints and brushes they had forgotten about long ago. After, the two teens rolled up the paper and Mamoru offered to let her keep it at his apartment, which she accepted to.

Usagi felt as if a blur went by and suddenly she was stepping out of the front door. Had it really gone that fast? It felt like a second ago her lips had been on fire and she had shivered in pleasure as his hands ran patterns on her legs.

"Usa wait." She didn't know if it was the shortening of her name or the long, warm fingers that ultimately made her pause in her tracks. She felt his breath tickle her earlobe and once more, the fire under her skin reignited. Usagi knew that his hard, solid chest was just an inch behind her and she could just lean back and fall into it's warm embrace, all comforting and safe.

But then a hand shot out and her school bag dangled in front of her and she blushed.

"You forgot your bag."

She smiled and nervously laughed. "Right."

Grasping the handle from him, the black satchel joined the two other bags in her small hand. His fingers still stayed curled around her thin wrist, his thumb rubbing her skin.

"So..."

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time same place," the blonde stated with a friendly smile that went to his knees.

"Y-yes," he fumbled, "Still have the key?"

"Yup," she patted the small pocket on the gym bag that held her uniform, "All safe and secure in my care."

"Then tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"After school?"

"After school."

"More painting?"

"More painting."

"More of... _helping me_?"

A pink color filled her cheeks. "More of helping you...if you're with it."

"Yes, yes, yes, t-that's totally okay."

"Okay great," she laughed but a sadness creeped in as she remembered her curfew. "I have to get going…"

"Are you sure I can't-"

"I can walk home relax," again that laugh turning his insides into lumps of sugar, "Believe it or not I can take care of myself Mamoru."

Before, he really would have taken it as a joke but now, he saw the way her laugh felt more personal and knew she very well could take care of herself, who would want to mess with the soldier of the Moon after all. "I believe it."

* * *

She made it pretty far, in her mind she did.

Just as the elevator doors slid closed, Usagi squealed and hopped around the small space like a bunny rabbit. Minutes before, she had been fully making out with Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru freaking Chiba!

 _'This is a good sign! I mean I made my moves but he went in too, he actually opened up to me. That's good right? Why do all that with someone you have no interest in?! Maybe he does like me?! But maybe he just likes cool confident Usagi? What if "me me" isn't right for him? Oh my god he was such a good kisser though!'_

She knew that they still had a long way to go, especially with his buried past that he obviously has trouble with but, it was his own past and his own right to share it with someone he trusts. And it was okay if he wasn't there yet to tell her because she would be patient and comforting at anytime. She understood the toll secrets took.

Smiling like silly, Usagi caught her reflection in the mirrored wall in the fancy elevator. Her body was freckled with paint and she shook as she saw the handprints. It was all the places where he had touched her, like her neck, arms, legs, hips. Heat pooled in her stomach as her sapphire eyes observed the marks.

She didn't even care for the looks she would no doubt get on the street. The marks meant she was his and the marks on him meant he was hers. Their paint mixed and combined into new shades, changed form just like their relationship today.

* * *

Scrubbing the washcloth on all the paint stains on his tan skin, Mamoru sighed deeply as the water from the fancy shower head beat down on his head of dark hair. With careful movements, he cleaned the skin around the scars that ran up and down his chest, taking special care around the one that ran near his beating heart.

The day….had been one to remember.

After Usagi had left, the senior had spent a good fifteen minutes reviewing the last two hours or so, debating whether or not to believe it was actually real, that those precious moments of heaven had actually been reality, that it had happened just steps away from him on his living room floor where the paper sheet had been laid

The rock hard arousal had somewhat been proof but what really sealed the deal was the outlines and smudges of paint on that long piece of paper, the silhouette of a person laying on it and then the smear of two hands all over the shape. One had long slender fingers and made more appearances than the smaller handprints, that had more delicate digits.

The silly smile on his face couldn't leave for a second, but now, here in the steam of the bathroom, he was frowning deeply.

He had to go to sleep, school in the morning, obviously.

But as he showered before bed, turning the shower to ice cold, he saw no results except a painful sensation. He dared a look down and regretted it as it was still there, mocking, teasing him to do something actually productive.

Water wasn't working, though it never fully does but there was another, much more efficient solution that many of his age do in these times of crisis. It was normal, of course it was normal, it was natural and the human body way. But it was still….

 _'I'll get a good night's rest,'_ Mamoru convinced himself, his hand beginning its descend down his flat stomach, ' _It's fine and normal and it's not like it's your first time. Just do it quick and get it over with. It's not like she'll ever know!'_

Before he knew it, the eighteen-year-old jerked his hips in rhythm with his hand, gasps and whispers of one name on his trembling lips, and the cool shower wall pressed against his back. Imagination flying wild, he could only create in his mind what would have happened if the phone hadn't alerted them, maybe having his palms fluttering around the soft skin of her belly, his lips daring lower to the fabric line of the black tank top, a button or two on denim short popping off, slipping down her so, smooth legs, her hitched voice moaning his name over and over…

He came in a hot, white flash of pleasure and relieved whimper onto the blue-tiled floor of the bathroom, repeating the name on his lips as the offending hand slowed down and fell limp at his side.

Gasping in the aftermath, the dark-haired man felt the waves of embarrassment roll through him as his pleasure filled ones slowly calmed. He was an idiot but at least for now he could sleep and wake up tomorrow for school.

At that thought, he banged his head against the tiled wall.

A little voice in the back of his head whispered to him that there was going to be a repeat of his situation in only a few hours, after his dreams would have their turn and torture him as well.

* * *

 **Wellll, what did you guys think? I think I'm growing in my intimate scenes so thank you to everyone for your support! Somehow you guys like this story so here I am still working on it lol without you all, I would have stopped on this story a long time ago lol review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
